


Selfish Desires (RadioDust)(Hazbin Hotel)

by Your_Nerd



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Music Accompaniment, Musicals, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Nerd/pseuds/Your_Nerd
Summary: Angel has his eyes fixed on a demon he can't have, having his emotions toyed with by miscommunication, misunderstandings and assumptions on his own behalf. Angel always finds hope to be with the one he seeks yet future temptations will have him make a choice he can't undo.Alastor fulfills someone else's simple wish to fill his own Selfish Desire for amusement. Did he know where it would then lead him? Getting caught in the machinations of someone else's self interest, will he make it out as himself, be broken, or embrace what awaits him.Husker has a past failure return in an unlikely way, revealing what lies behind a curtain that could save or kill those around him. Can Husker confront his own past and move forward while saving those he cares for even when he denies it.New demon emerges from the depths of hell far more frightening than anything seen in twenty years. What does our new ally or foe desire for itself that involves our cast. Will our characters change for better or worse with the introduction of our new member to the play of life.Music, Dancing, Drama and everyone sings in this Musical of Hazbin Hotel as things play out far different than most Musical Plays.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 21
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at writing fanfiction to take my mind off of other stuff. Love Radiodust so I decided to try try it myself. All critiques welcome so comment with anything. I feel like I did a bit too much info dumping for this first entry which I will cut back on with the following. Also not good at Identifying correct tags to add to my work so I will be doing so as I go on. The Idea to possibly make it a musical was by a Radiodust story I read that inspired me to try. Any input would be helpful.

**CHAPTER 1: The One ~~I seek~~**

It has been seven months since Alastor came to the hotel and became its sponsor, whether he supported the idea or not it did help them get the ball rolling. Nifty and husker made things run smoothly in the hotel; Niffty was the best cleaning service you could dream of and even though he was drinking most of the time husker had good business sense and ran the bar and front desk better than Charlie would of hoped for. They integrated themselves in a way that made it seem as if they were there from the very beginning.

  
After the fifth month, their schedule and behavior was something that even Angel could predict. Husk would be in the front desk from early morning to the afternoon where he would then man the bar until night time. Oddly enough, Husk had a backroom at the bar where he slept at, better for him when he wanted a quick drink. Nifty was easy to predict as well; she would prepare breakfast in the morning before cleaning the main rooms and halls, later in the afternoon after she prepares lunch she would clean the hotel patrons rooms and rarely Angel out of his request. At night she would clean the kitchen before heading to bed before everyone else, her speed and energy is a mystery but a most welcome one.

  
The only one who had a routine yet was mysterious about it was Alastor. In the mornings he would great all the patrons before heading back to his room. Nifty would bring his breakfast and lunch to his room; only on some occasions would he join the rest at the dining hall to eat. In the afternoon he would be in either the library or the bar, both always enjoying a glass of whisky. At night is when he would disappear, being a sponsor he isn't tied down to the hotel and can leave to do his business at his leisure but it made Angel wonder what he does aside from his broadcast.

  
In the first two months Alastor would be at his radio tower for several days before returning to the hotel. Only in the past month he made it seem he was staying at the hotel more. Going to his radio tower for his special broadcast, yet more often now he does his broadcast at the hotel. Something that unsettled Charlie, thinking he was either killing or eating and possibly both under her roof. She was reassured that he would never do such a thing in the hotel, something Angel could confirm but didn't admit to her because he listened to Alastors broadcast in secret. 

  
It was unsettling at first, listening to Alastor slowly torture and kill his victims while describing what he was doing in detail. Angel has been in turf wars with Cherri and sure people die, but it’s more instant and some screams are drowned out by Cherries bombs. Still, angel would listen to the broadcast here and there to see what he could learn from the infamous Radio Demon to approach him. Something that his normal charm and flirtatious nature wasn't getting him, and it doesn't help that Alastor is averse to touch as well. 

  
He did learn much; like how Alastor would sing some days with a serenading voice that made Angel wish he was being sung to. He learned that Alastor was a good cook, having a fast culinary knowledge that he pairs with his cannibalistic nature but he also knew recipes that didn't require eating someone else. Aside from the times he sung, Alastor would do an audio reading of the current book he was reading before giving his thoughts and views on the material. Angel would try to take quick peaks when he and Alastor are in the library to take a look at the book he would be reading. He was able to find the book on his phone and read along with Alastor as he listened to the deer demons soothing voice thinking he was there on his bed with him.

  
Angel thought that with what he knew he could get close to the infamous demon if only by inches. Never was he so interested in someone who wouldn't give him a passing glance. Maybe it was because he was hard to get that made Angel interested or because he was different than the regular Joes that were a dime a dozen. He knew he could seduce anyone and everyone; he was gorgeous and wanted from the lowly of demons to the height of riches. Yet aside from Lucifer himself, Alastor was the only demon who rejected him outright. His seductive words and tone to his sensual touch were all turned down and cast aside with the deer demon only becoming irritated and annoyed with the poor spider.

  
Angel wasn't going to give up on getting close with the overlord, though he learned quickly not to be too pushy or else he will end up dead and not even Charlie would be able to save him. He gave a saucy remark here and there, a wink when they would pass each other by and blew a kiss when they were alone in the halls. His sensitivity to static was a good help for him, knowing when Alastor was close or when he was getting angry and close to unleashing his voodoo magic. Angel always tried to keep Alastor from reaching a point where his eyes would turn to dials; this was the sign that he should leave the room and the demon alone for a few hours.

  
At one point he was able to be alone with Alastor in the library to ask him about what he was reading. Alastor tried to dismiss the spider thinking he was trying to make another pass but after the Angel showed genuine curiosity they spent the afternoon talking about the book and the many short stories within it. That wasn't the only time the spider was able to get alone time with the deer, having found him in the kitchen preparing food. He cooked once for them when he first arrived but to see him do it more than once was something rare. This time Angel was able to peak Alastors interest and they shared recipes and even prepared a dish for the other to test their skills and try the others food. 

  
Though it might not have looked like it to the deer, it may not even have had a title but to Angel those little moments were thought of as dates. The only moment Angel desired most was to be sung to by Alastor but the close he got with the topic of music was sharing what they both liked and listening to it. Angel was happy with his progress, from being close to having his life ended with each interaction to being able to bypass the five foot rule once or twice a day without annoying the prude-no-touch demon. It has now been nine months since Alastor came to the hotel and four months of progress after the first five taught Angel that getting close to the deer wasn't going to be easy.

  
Angel now thought that it is possible to be in his good graces and soon he could warm the other demon into accepting him more. Until then he was going to keep trying to get close to the other and this thought made him think about the situation. Why was he giving so much effort for something that everyone tells him is impossible? The moments he spent with Alastor were far different than what he expected, and gave him a feeling in his chest that no one else had done. When he heard Alastors voice he felt nervous but hid it well, when he is able to touch him or be touched in turn he struggles to breath. He felt as if he was being teased every day being near the other demon and it was torture for even a simple kiss would satisfy him. At the end of Alastors most recent broadcast he gave a special announcement that took angel by surprise. After listening to the details he grabbed his phone and started to browse for a particular item, something he wanted for this nights broadcast to be more special and once the purchase button was hit all he had to do was wait.

  
A week after his purchase, Angel was walking down the stairs of the main lobby in the afternoon looking down at his phone with an annoyed expression. He didn't take his eyes off his phone as he turned to start walking to the bar, Charlie at the front desk calling out to Angel only being met "Not now" yelled out by Angel. Vaggie yelled out "Rude much" before seeing Angel raise his lower left arm to flip her off. Alastor was standing next to Charlie with a smile, simply telling her that he would see what is wrong with the spider. Angel’s hairs started to stand slightly, an indication that Alastor was nearby since he gave off an odd static field that someone sensitive to it could pick up.

  
"Good afternoon Angel, I hope you don't mind my interruption but..."

  
"Look I am a bit busy Al, I was expecting something to be delivered and they just refunded my money and cancelled my order without reason" Angel said with a tone of voice that conveyed his anger as he walked towards the bar and sat down. 

  
Husker was busy cleaning a glass in silence before noticing Angel Dust and Alastor coming his way only giving out a sigh indicating 'good mood over'. He was well versed with this particular mood of Angel and as soon as the spider sat down he placed a glass with a two colored drink of pink and blue being separated in the middle. Angel took the glass and drank it as quickly as it was prepared before saying "FUCK" and slamming the glass down. 

  
"Break the glass or my counter and you won’t be drinking again" Husk said taking the glass away from angel.

  
"Whatever ok, I'm pretty pissed off right now. I paid for something and I ain't get'n it, like what the fuck. Ya sure they gave my money back but I wanted what I wanted" and his angered remark was replied by a scuff by Husker who could care less about something this petty.

  
Alastor was closely behind and watched the interaction with Angel and Husk before chucking in amusement to the quick show he was given. He then walked next to angel before putting a box down on the counter; Angel looked at the box for a second before hearing.

  
"I believe this is for you" Al said before sitting down and having his normal glass of whisky served to him.

  
"Whats this?" Angel said as he looked confused at the box and at Alastor

  
"It’s what you ordered. The delivery boy was dropping it off today and since you were still upstairs I signed for it" Al replied before taking a sip of his drink.

  
"Ok, this can't be it because I just got a notification on my phone that it was canceled and I ain't get'n my stuff anytime soon." Angel said looking at Alastor, thinking that the deer demon is messing with him.

  
"My dear effeminate fellow, this is why you cannot trust that technology. It's so unreliable and can make mistakes easily with its spotty craftsmanship. However, if it isn't what you desired, then inspect the contents of the parcel and verify if it’s yours or if it needs to be returned" All said looking at Angel with that wide smile of his that always gave off an unnatural and creepy vibe but more normal for Alastor than anyone else.

  
"Uh huh" Angel replied before grabbing the box and slowly removing the tape and opening the box.

  
Looking inside, Angel’s eyes open wide before he closed the box quickly and hugged it. A smile was across his face as he held the package tightly and stood up from his seat.

  
"I can't believe it, it’s exactly what I ordered. Can't wait to use it tonight" Angel said with now found joy and glee in his tone of voice.

  
The comment made Husker cringe, knowing the spider by now made him imagined what was in the box and it was not something he wanted his mind to linger on so he took a swig from a bottle of vodka. Yet while Husker reacted negatively, Alastor didn't react at all and seemed calm as he took another drink of his whisky. Angel walked away in order to go to his room as quickly as he could. His mood turned a complete one eighty from sour and mad to giddy schoolgirl after having her day ruined before it was saved by her charming school crush.

  
"Even though I don't want to know what was in that box, that was the fastest mood swing I have ever seen. What’s worse is you made him happy..." Husker said as he looked at the vodka bottle in his hand "Am I too drunk" he said to himself only getting a laugh from Alastor.

  
"Charming my dear friend, but I simply gave him what was already his. If that made him happy than he is easy to please" He said as he finished what little remained in his glass before standing up.

  
"Thank you for the refreshment my friend, now I must go prepare for my broadcast. It is going to be a special one". 

  
"What happened, we just saw Angel again and he was so happy now." Charlie said with a confused look on her face

  
"Yeah, that was WAY to quick of a change in mood from rude fuck to happy idiot" Vaggie added only to be met with Charlie’s disapproving eyes at her language towards Angel which incurred a sigh from Vaggie.

  
"Our dear effeminate fellow was distraught about a parcel he believed he wasn't going to be receiving. I simply gave him his package and he went on his marry way. Now if you'll excuse me, I must make preparations for tonight’s broadcast without further delays" Alastor said as he summoned his microphone and began to walk away.

  
"I thought he didn't do broadcast on Saturdays" Vaggie said confused as she looked at husker

  
"These last couple of minutes has been a bit of a mind fuck so I rather not think about his plans, Angels plans or if it matters your plans..." Husker reached under the counter and pulled out a small signed that says 'Closed, Leave me alone" on it before turning around and going to the back room while saying "Now fuck off"

  
Vaggie started to become enraged, and if it wasn't for Charlie she would of summoned her spear and threw it at the drunken cat. Charlie got the answer she wanted but now she had more questions than she wanted in addition to added stress of tension in the hotel.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night at approximately 11:28, Angel looks at his phone yelling out "Finally" as he sat on his bed looking at the new addition on his night stand. Placed on his nightstand was an amber red and black stripped crosley radio with the dials a dark gold color, which reminded him a lot of Alastor and it fit so perfectly. As the time reached midnight, the radio began to making a static sound before the voice broke through and became clear. Angel was informed a week ago that Alastor would be doing a special broadcast today at midnight, a bit unorthodox since everyone would probably be asleep by now but Angel was both excited and curious as to why he was doing this on a day he never does and at a time where no one would normally listen.

  
"Welcome my dear listeners’ tonight’s broadcast will sadly be a short one but I assure you it will be special." Alastors voice could be heard through the Radio as Angel wonders how short this will be and if he was just pulling everyone’s leg about this being special.

  
"Now I hope you are all dressed in class and are standing... I'll give you a minute for everyone to stand" Angel snorted a chuckle wondering what is going through Alastors head. Alastor did say to be dressed in fancy clothing but what did any of that have to do with him listening to a radio show. Still he thought it fun to stand up in his pajamas and see how entertaining this special show would be.

  
"Now that everyone is standing, lastly I would request that you close your eyes" Alastors request were becoming odd but hey, this was more interesting that his previous broadcast so why not Angel thought. 

  
"For tonight, I will be singing a single song. Now keep your eyes closed while I sing" Angel only chuckled listening to Alastor, yet the smile on his face was wide as he began to hear music playing.

  
'Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
Silently, the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I compose the music of the night'

  
As Angel was hearing the lyrics, he felt someone take his hand which caused him to open his eyes for a moment. Seeing nothing he clothes his eyes once more and the same sensation came again. His right hand was moving on its own, the feeling of someone else’s fingers intertwined with his. The rest of his arms were slowly guided, as if being placed on a figure before him and feeling the sensation against his fingers. As the lyrics continued he felts as if someone was with him and slowly guiding him to move slowly.

  
'Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Hearing is believing, music is deceiving  
Hard as lightening, soft as candlelight  
Dare you trust the music of the night?'

  
He sound felt himself dancing slowly with someone, swept away with the music and feeling everything around him. He wanted to move his hands; he wanted to know what he was feeling. It was someone, clearly and it felt so real as just as he felt something against his hands he felt what could be a hand on his waist and on his right hand. He opened his eyes again and was shocked to see Alastor in front of him. He was singing to him while they danced, but wasn't he in his pajamas he thought as he looked down and saw himself in a red burgundy mermaid high neck high split gold lace appliqués dress. He was in back heels with gold roses like his dress and he never noticed as they dance when he began to wear them. Alastor was wearing a red tailcoat suit with gold trim and one gold rose with a black button up undershirt, pants and fancy black shoes.

  
'Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth  
And the truth isn't what you want to see  
In the dark it is easy to pretend  
That the truth is what it ought to be'

  
He listened to the lyrics of the song, but he didn't dare close his eyes now if what he is seeing is actually happening. They were supposed to be in his room, yet around them was darkness with both of them dancing within a spot light. If this was a dream or realm he never wanted it to stop.

  
'Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night'

  
The deer demons voice was silk to his ears as he looked at Alastor not wanting to take his eyes off the other. Alastor smiled while he sang, feeling genuine and real as he gazed back into Angels eyes. Moving his right hand to caress Angels cheek gently causing the spider to blush as he felt the soft touch. As they danced across the darkness that surrounded them, Angel moved closer to Alastor for a more intimate embrace. The song still being sung as angel could feel static with his hairs making him feel sure he was embracing Alastor.

  
'Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me'

  
Hearing the words from his song, this was the serenade he wanted from the deer demon. And it was happening far more perfectly and more beautifully than he could have thought of. Tears slowly began to form in his eyes, he felt happier in this moment than he has the past several years for this one wish being made true.

  
'Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night'

  
Suddenly Alastor pulled away slightly, looking at angel in the eyes as he used his right hand to wipe away the tears that ran down Angel’s cheek. With a gentle smile he moved his hand under Angels chin and gestures him to lean in closer, slowly their lips closing distance from each other as Alastor still sang. Angel closed his eyes wanting to feel the bliss of kissing the one he longed for. Even with Alastors efforts, Angel could not hold back his tears as they continued to run down.

  
'You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night'

  
As the sung ended, Angel felt himself fall on something soft and as he opened his eyes he noticed he was laying on his bed. Confused he rose up and looked around as he heard Alastors voice in the radio.

  
"I hope you enjoyed this gift for you mon cher. Good night and sweet dreams" before the sound became static.

  
Angel wasn't sure what just happened but it felt far too real to simply be a dream. He touched his felt and felt the tears he had before before slowly rubbing his eyes and wiping them away. He was happy, but confused as to what transpired during the song since it all felt so real. He felt the feeling of the tight yet silky soft clothing on his body; he felt Alastor touch just as he felt Alastor himself. He felt that static feeling he gets when Alastor is going to use his magic or when he is close which had to be proof enough. Yet his room was empty, he was still in his pajamas on his bed and his baby nuggets was sleeping as if nothing strange happened.

  
Angel moved up towards the radio and looked at it, somewhat disappointed before leaning in and kissing it. It wasn't the same as kissing Alastor but he did it as a gesture. He placed his forehead against the radio and said softly.

  
"I wish that was real"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dress Angel dust is wearing is this one in particular https://www.vampal.co.uk/product/6542/sexy-burgundy-mermaid-high-neck-high-split-gold-lace-appliques-african-prom-dresses
> 
> Alastor was wearing this https://www.thefashionique.com/products/hot-5-colors-2018-men-gold-silver-red-blue-black-sequin-slim-fit-tailcoat-stage-singer-costume-wedding-groom-suit-jacket with my own edits to match what Angel dust was.
> 
> The song that Alastor was singing was Music of the Night of Phantom of the Opera, the version I prefer was by josh groban but you won't find good audio of it. A good substitute would be from Andrew Lloyd webber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel learns a terrible truth in suspicion
> 
> Alastor learns something he isn't sure of
> 
> Husk feels like he is always the one of reason and learns that Alastor isn't what he always saw him as. Why the change.

**Chapter 2: A ~~False~~ Dream**

That same night, Angel could barely sleep after what he experienced from Alastors special broadcast. He thought about what happened over and over in his head and they made him happy and sad. He was restless during the night, a feeling of anxiety with every 'what if' question that came to mind. It was only for a brief moment in time, but he wanted it to last forever for how amazing it felt. He looked at his hands and he remembers the warm feeling of touching the deer of his affection, the memory causing him to hug himself with the desire that he was still embracing Alastor.

  
He moved his upper left hand and placed it on his lips, the only sensation that he never felt was kissing the deer. He was so close, maybe if he had then it would tell him it was real or quell the fire burning within him. The warm sensation of just one kiss, it made the spiders body tremble with need. He soon started to feel the fires within him become lustful, his hands passing against his body as they moved down towards his loins slowly. Yet he stopped himself, he wanted to relieve himself so badly but the thought of doing such an act would offend Alastor. Though he wasn't there, he wasn't in Angel’s room so why should he care about what the other thought of the indecent act if he never knew.

  
Angel still didn't want to continue, if a night like this was met with Alastor being sensual with him then he would allow his body to fall into lust for Alastor alone. He felt as if he wanted to respect this special moment, not wanting to sully it or his sheets even if he wanted to... maybe tomorrow. Still, he barely slept that night for his body, mind and heart barely allowed him a moment of peace but happy none the less. The morning is all he could ask for so he could go see the other demon and enjoy being in his presence even if not in the same way as the broadcast moment. After five hours of restlessness, Angel was able to finally go to sleep for what little time he had left in the night.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A knocking on Angel’s door woke the sleeping spider, though with a groan of annoyance. Even if he did manage to go to sleep, waking up was always a hassle and the less he slept the more it was. He still felt tired; his body didn't want to get out of bed because it felt like he didn't have the energy. He looked at the door and wondered wh0 it was knocking at his door so early or early in his mind since he didn't know what time it was. The door was knocked on one more time before angel begrudgingly got up and walked to go answer it only to be met by a worried Charlie.

  
"Angel, is everything ok? You usually don't skip breakfast unless something is up" She says looking at Angel, looking less for wear with a slouched posture. 

  
"Oh its nothing Charls, just had a long night is all. Ya know how it can be sometimes for me" He said with a reassuring tone of voice.

  
"If you need someone to talk to, remember I am always available for a friend" She said reaching out to Angel before the spider gave her a pat on the head

  
"Don't cha worry ya sweet little head, I’m a big boy. Plus it’s more of a lack of sleep thing than what ya think. Hope ya saved some food for me" Angel said smiling at Charlie

  
"Of course, I’ll have Niffty bring you a hot plate" Charlie said before Angel closed the door and she walked away to inform Niffty

  
Once Angel closed the door he sighed, he was tired but he couldn't just go back to sleep now that he is awake. He had to get dressed, eat something before heading out. Once he heard a rapid knocking on his door he knew it was Niffty, she was one fast little thing. After receiving the plate of food Angel asked Niffty a favor to walk fat nuggets, and though Niffty doesn't mind cleaning his messes she was never asked to walk him before and did so with a smile. Angel finished his breakfast quickly and took a glance at himself in the mirror to touch up his makeup before adjusting and puffing up his chest fluff. His reflection showed how gorgeous he was as always; though it made him think of what makeup would he have been wearing during the dance with Alastor so he could make sure to wear it more often.

  
Heading to the bar, Angel saw Alastor at his normal spot drinking his regular whisky as Husk took inventory with a clipboard and pen. He sat to the left of Alastor as he turned and blew him a kiss before winking in his direction, getting a small twitch from the deer demon. Husk looking at Angel and thought to himself 'Here we go again' and 'Why always at my bar' before he served a normal pink drink to Angel. Angel took the glass and took a drink before looking at Alastor who had a cheerful smile on his face which made himself smile too.

  
"So Smiles, what got ya in a good mood today?" Angel asked in his usual flirtatious manner

  
"Nothing in particular my effeminate fellow, though you look bright and chipper as well" He remarked before taking a sip of his drink.

  
"Well, I had an A-M-A-Z-I-N-G night last night. Such a thoughtful gift from a handsome suitor" He said leaning in towards Alastor, his hands slowly reaching towards the deer demon for a gentle touch.

  
"My dear, I have nary a thought of what you are insinuating. And I would prefer if you respect the five-foot-rule" He said as he summons his microphone to his left hand and pushed Angel away from him.

  
"Don't be that way Al, just showing some appreciation" Angel replied as he moved the microphone to the side away from him but respectfully kept his five foot distance. 

  
"And pray tell, what are you appreciative of" Alastor asked looking at Angel with a look of curiosity with his smile.

  
"Well uh... Ya gave me my package, what else right?" He said chuckling nervously as he felt caught by his own mistake. Not wanting the Radio Demon to know that the spider was one of his viewers when to everyone it is something that seemed out of the ordinary.

  
"It was yours, so no need to thank me for such a small thing." Alastor said as he began to hum a familiar tone to Angel’s surprise. 

  
He focused his hearing on what the demon was humming only to realize it was the melody of the song from last night. Alastor looked at Angel with a slight glance, his expression made it clear that the radio host before him was toying with him. He smiled back at Alastor and before he could make a comment, Niffty walked in with fat nuggets that started to oink in happiness to see his daddy. Angel decided to let the teasing deer alone as he stood up and met his little baby nuggets half way for a hug before holding him in his arms.

  
"Thanks Niffty, hope ya didn't have a bad time" Angel said to her with appreciation.

  
Niffty’s eye twitched slightly as she turned around and walked away showing some mud on her dress making Angel snort a bit in laughter at what happened. Angel decided to take nuggets back to his room so he walked away from the bar and headed towards the halls, taking one look back at the overlord who kept his back to Angel while Husk came back from the back room. Once Angel was out of sight and in the hall he overheard Husk say something that took his attention.

  
"Hey Al, I know you said you had some special thing last night but there wasn't anything" Husk said putting his clipboard under the counter and coming back up with a rag in hand to wipe down the surface where Angel was.

  
"I didn't know you listened to my show my friend" Alastor replied with a cheerful smile

  
"I don't, found it odd you were going to do one but all your stations were silent and static. You didn't do it?" Husk ask wondering what the sinister demon was conjuring behind the scenes.

  
"Of course my inquiring chap, but this one was special. For my own amusement to indulge someone else’s simple request. Nothing is more entertaining than someone’s desperation and their intrigue in what can only be fantasy. Crushing a dream is a rare treat that one must savor alone" Alastor started to laugh in his usual way with an amused look on his face. 

  
"You are one sick fuck, you know that Al" Husker said with a disgusted look on his face as he took the empty glass from in front of Alastor.

  
In the hallway, hearing the conversation gave Angel a pain in the chest wondering if that is what he was doing... what he wanted to do. Tears ran down his eyes as he used his right upper hand to cover his mouth preventing him from making a sound. He left the hallway and hurried himself to his room, to be far away from someone who planned to hurt him. He held nuggets tightly in his arms as he wanted to hug something badly as he made his way to his room, still holding in his cries so no one could bother him. The only sound that he ever made was slamming his door behind him before allowing himself to fall to his knees and cry.

  
The dreamscape he thought was a wish granted to him, the moment that made him so happy was just a stepping stool to bring him up before having it kicked and making him fall. Well no need to Alastor to do it since he was already so low on the ground that he was never high up to begin with. He thought he was getting close, but it was a simple game in which he was being allowed to get close. Just to be a joke, a laugh at his expense for the one thing that can truly hurt him is what no one else has given him. Maybe the thought of romance was too much to hope for, being delusional cost him to fall into his own thoughts of 'what could be' without seeing what 'actually is'.

  
He was a whore that people used for their pleasure, a toy for others physical use before being tossed aside. He never minded the sex, he enjoyed it but he wanted to be treated like he wasn't some rag doll. He wanted to be cared for, to live the happy life he always wanted, the life his mother said he could have if he wished for it. Last thing he should of done was pursue someone that he knew had a sadistic nature to them. He just didn't expect himself to fall for someone that he can clearly see sees him as a simple tool to be used like all the rest. The only different is this demon stole his heart, and toyed with it in a single night before breaking it. Any other demon could break his bones, cut him, beat him like how Valentino does but the pain doesn't compare to having the one who thought of as your one to hurt you emotionally.

  
He stayed on the ground, wrapping his arms around his legs and curling himself in an embrace of despair. His tears burned his eyes and his cheeks as they ran down. Fat Nuggets cuddling up close to comfort his daddy, an instinct telling him his gentle father was hurting. Angel’s body was slowly becoming numb yet not wanting to let himself go of fear of having no one to hold even if it is himself. His eyes slowly closing as many times before; crying always lead him to sleep, his only hope was not to fall into a dream that lies to him again.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Husker..." Alastor asks as he is served another glass

  
"Yeah, I don't want to know details ok. I got enough info and I wish I didn't ask" He said as he began to clean the glass Angel used earlier.

  
"No my friend, I have a question" Alastor said with his tone of voice sounding more somber which caught Husker with curiosity

  
"There has been this strange... sensation that has become quite the bother. It is strange feeling of jubilation when near someone else." He says as he stared at his drink, his fearsome grin faded into a worrisome smile.

  
"You're shitting me right? After what you just said about ruining someone’s dream you ask me this" Husk said with an irritated tone of voice, believing the demon is playing a joke on him.

  
"Yes... It was my intention but I never went through with it... I... Couldn't go through with it" Alastor let out a sign that sounded more annoyed than sad about what he said.

  
"So you seem to have a small conscious under all that... psycho stuff" Husker replied as he thinks of what bottle to grab to prepare himself. Taking a hold of some rum, strong and would ease himself into listening to Alastors new found woes.

  
"I simply do not understand what this means. It was fun and enjoyable; I even became slightly fond of him..."

  
"Him?" Husk interrupted Alastor which caught the Radio Demon of guard, giving more information than he intended. To him, who would be in their right mind to want to be with Alastor of all people? The Radio Demon who kills people for fun and eats them, they have to be just as or crazier if not just plain stupid.

  
"Y-Yes... As I was saying; it was all well and dandy but something felt different. I personally was excited for last night’s event to end with much sorrow and joyful despair but... Something in me felt... like if I didn't want to do such a thing. I wanted something more intimate" Alastor said before taking a drink of his whisky.

  
"You're really laying it out there huh... Not how I thought I would spend my time going into the afternoon." Husker said as he pours himself a shot of rum and downed it in one go.

  
"So you like the guy, seems like through your little scheming you developed some feelings for him whether you knew it or not." Husker said as he poured himself another go of rum.

  
"How, why... This 'feeling' is something that I never had before and it doesn't make me comfortable. The thought of hurting this fellow was... It left me with a strange ache in my chest. However, their smile and the thought of them being happy made me feel a warmth inside that felt right." Alastor said as he placed his glass down and looked into its contents, his reflection on the murky brown liquid seeing himself without a smile

  
"You might be falling in love with the guy, kind of new territory for you it seems. You want my advice, take some time to figure this out before you run yourself ragged." Husk said downing the second shot he poured.

  
"Love... Imagine if they felt that way towards me. An amusing thought" Alastor said as he raised his glass towards Husker. Husker poured himself a third shot of rum and toasted with Alastor before they finished their drinks.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angel slowly opened his eyes, seeing that he is still lying on the ground next to his precious baby nuggets. As he slowly got up from the ground, he checked his hellphone to see what time he woke up. Waking up around ten forty at night, people should be in their rooms getting ready to sleep. He notices some messages from Charlie, wondering if he was alright since she didn't see him today. Turning the screen off he sighed and sat on his bed, feeling defeated as he looked around in the dark, the dark that reminded him of where he was when he danced with Alastor. 

  
He got up and went to the bathroom, turning on the light and looking at himself in the mirror. The way he saw himself, makeup smudged and ruined. The dry lines of his tears down from his eyes and cheeks were still visible as they took eye liner with them staining him. He turned the sink faucet on and washed his face clean, drying himself with a pink towel held on a rack next to the mirror. He looked at himself again, thinking that maybe the reason this is happening to him is because he is a whore. He wanted to live freely, be who he wanted to be and enjoy the life he couldn't when actually alive. Was being treated like less than his punishment for wanting to be happy any way he could.

  
Utter bullshit he thought as he punched the wall next to the mirror, not wanting to cut himself with broken glass. His stare never left his own eyes as he simply started to see someone else. He was someone who brushed off spiteful people and their hurtful words. He was someone who did what he wanted for himself and no one else, not even Valentino could change who he wanted to be. Broken bones, cut flesh and even this emotional torment shouldn't hold him for he was more to himself if not more than what others thought of him. Still, he needed a breather to fully relax and with air that wasn't contained in this hotel with the one who hurt him.

  
He fixed his clothes and patted fat nuggets on the head before heading out the door. It was nighttime, Vaggie and Charlie should be in there room so they wouldn't be able to stop him for walking out the door. Niffty and Husk were sleeping in their respective rooms along with the damn Radio Demon in his. Angel walked into the lobby and sighed looking at the silence and dark room before opening the door and walking out. As he slowly walked down the sidewalk, he saw on the other side of the street a couple holding hands. In his mind, all he could think of was how to express himself and how he felt; only to sing to the streets that started to become empty. Looking to the building next to him, the glass of the store showing his own reflection back at him that made him feel as if he was looking at a stranger.

  
'I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far'

  
Looking away from his own reflection he continued to walk down the empty street, avoiding his own reflection. It soon began to rain, it didn't bother him and he let it pour on him as a simple comfort. Looking down at the ground, the rain was creating puddles that showed his reflection once again.

  
'Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid'

  
He looked away from his reflection on the ground and stopped in front of a metal light pole in front of him. He saw his own reflection once more staring back at him, the metal becoming glossy and reflective with the rain falling against it. Through the reflection, he sees himself crying but that was only the rain he thought. Staring once again into his own eyes without a doubt saddened by what he sees in what is himself.

  
'I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with'

  
He started to walk past the light pole, closing his eyes to ignore his own reflection and what he sees. He didn't want to keep seeing that demon, that other that is filled with pain and suffering. That isn't him, it shouldn't be him, all he wants is to smile and be happy.

  
'Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid'

  
He stopped and opened his eyes once more to look at the new building next to him. He came across a store, the dim lights showing mirrors on the inside each pristine and beautiful. His right hand placed on the glass as he looked inside, seeing his reflection in all the mirrors inside. A pain returning to his chest as his mind is filled with memories of when he was alive, the moment he died. Over dosed, the last thing he saw was his own reflection the same way he sees himself now but that isn't him.

  
'I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known  
Better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing'

  
He placed his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes tightly, his hands turning into fist with both anger and sorrow remembering his past pain. Back then he offend himself in a fit of agony, being an outcaste by his own father and never having the chance to be who he wanted to be. Yet now, what he desired most was toyed with and made to look like a joke the same way it was during life.

  
'Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life  
Because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid'

  
Slowly Angel got to his knees, hands against the ground to keep him from falling fully onto the wet floor with the rain cascading against his body. He gently moved himself to have his back against the store wall, sitting on the wet ground but what did that matter now. He looked up once again to the sky, his eyes being covered by his hair preventing anyone to see if he was truly crying or if it was simply the rain falling against him. He thought of himself once again before his mind went to the deer who wished to be with. All he thought of was ‘if only’ he could have been happy with that faun that stole his very being by showing him the simple joys.

  
'Because of you  
Because of you'

  
Angel relaxed his body, his head falling to look down at the ground but only seeing his own body slumped on the pavement. He suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket, his hellphone giving him a message so late at night. He didn't care who it was messaging him, but still his own curiosity gave way and he grabbed his phone from his pocket. Once he opened it and looked at who messaged him, he gritted his teeth with a frown.

  
"Tomorrow, my office Angel Cakes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Angels sings is Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.
> 
> Both chapters ending the same way. Gotta change that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel wakes up in an unfamiliar place but to a familiar face. Learns more than he expected of the events around him
> 
> Alastor takes a moment like husker told him to. Thinking to himself of past and recent events for what he wants in the future
> 
> Valentino does something unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote a bit too much. I just couldn't stop myself T.T. Sorry

Chapter 3: A ~~Looming~~ Danger/ Unknown ~~Love~~

Another day waking up, yet the ceiling that Angel sees isn't one he recognizes from the hotel. Picking himself up, he looks left and right noticing he is in a completely different place. He was in a dingy rundown apartment; one bed, one bath with a small kitchen that had nothing out of the ordinary for a poor man’s home. The only thing he could recognize were his clothes draped over a chair near the small kitchen. That only told him someone undressed him, possibly had their way with him and left him... what else was new. He sighed; disappointed in himself for not making it home last night and winding up at someone else’s bed only confirming how low he was in his hell of a life.

  
Suddenly, the knob of the front door started to be messed with before the door started to open. Angel stood up and summoned one of his small six round pistols and pointed it at the door, ready to shoot the guy who used him like a sex doll. Once the door was fully open, Angel fired a shot only for the person at the door to quickly dodge or more correctly stumble to the side avoiding the shot. Angel was getting ready for another shot as he said.

  
"Ya came back for another fuck huh big guy. Well get ready to get fucked in ya head by my gun" Yet before he could pull the trigger he heard a familiar voice

  
"WHAT THE FUCK ANTHONY" As the dark figure stood up, Angel could see him clearly and noticing who it was before running up and hugging the man.

  
"ARACKNISS" Is all Angel could say as he hugged his smaller but older brother tightly.

  
"Anthony please, let me go and for fucks sake get dressed" Arackniss said as he tried to push Angel away sounding very uncomfortable.

  
"Can't we just hug a little longer" Angel said pouting 

  
"One; YOU'RE FUCKING NAKED, and Two; GET FUCKING DRESSED" He said pushing Angel off of him as he started to brush his clothes as if cleaning himself.

  
Angel stuck his tongue out at his older brother but with a smile before going to the chair that had his clothes laid on them. It took him a couple of minutes to get dressed; in the meantime Arackniss was setting down a pag filled with containers. Opening them up they had food in them that Angel recognized immediately what they were and who made. Arackniss took a chair and sat down before taking a lighter and cigarette from his pocket to light and smoke. Once Angel was fully dressed he hurried himself to the table to begin to eat as Arackniss just sat there silently.

  
"Non posso crederci, you got Molly's cooking. Spaghetti aglio e olio, Ciabatta and Cannolis... I just... I haven't had this in forever" Angel said as he began to eat as Arackniss sat there and watched.

  
"Molly said Hi, sorry she can't be here but right now the family is laying low" Arackniss said taking Angel by surprise.

  
"What do you mean, why?" Angel asked wondering what is going on

  
"Geez Anthony, under an overlord and still oblivious to the world around you" Arackniss said with an annoyed tone of voice.

  
"I'm not big on politics, don't really care unless it pays me to if ya know what I mean" Angel said with a wink before he continued eating.

  
"Look, I don't know the details but I was sent to deliver a very important message. Aside from that, father told me once I did my job to go back home and hide for a week" Arackniss said before taking a drag of his cigarette.

  
"What was the message" Angel asked, his curiosity now peaked with interest

  
"Don't know and didn't ask. If I did I would tell you since it involved your boss Valentino, the message was for him." Arackniss looked away not wanting to look at Angels shocked expression of his father going behind his back to his pimp.

  
"Is that why Val wants to see me today... cause of this stupid message pops sent" Angel said sounding angry and for good reason.

  
"I couldn't say but before I left his office he was incredibly mad and made several of his workers leave. Not the only one, I am seeing a lot of people hiding as if we were going to have another extermination or some shit" Finishing his ciggerette he sighed and looked in his coat pocket for another.

  
"So something big is going down and only the big names know what's happening leaving us schmoes to figure things out before it’s too late" Angel said taking a bite out of the Ciabatta in an angry manner.

  
"That’s the gist, but since you're under an overlord and being his top..." Arackniss coughs before continuing "Employee, you might not be caught up in whatever is happening" Arackniss said taking a new cigarette and lighting it.

  
"Well fuck me... And not in the good way..."

  
"Classy" Arackniss interrupted.

  
"Whatever, I have to meet Val today and this just makes things worse for me" Angel said having his mood change from angry to sad and nervous.

  
"Speaking of..." Arackniss takes a drag from his new cigarette before continuing "Perché sull'anima di madri were you laying on the side of the street in the pouring rain"

  
"That ain't non ya business kay" Angel said in a rude way making Arackniss annoyed.

  
"Don't give me that shit Anthony. You're lucky I found you before some other fuck tried something" He said looking at Angel with angry look in his eyes.

  
"And why does it matter, didn't matter before right?" Angel replied meeting his stare with his own.

  
"It always mattered Anthony. Dad may be a hard ass but Molly and me... We care for ya" He said with his tone of voice turning calmer, his eyes showing the change as well.

  
"Its just one of those days... New day, new shit and more pieces of me to be broken" Angel said as his eyes started to tear up.

  
"Anthony... I may not be good with this shit. No... I definitely am not good with this shit like Molly. But you can't be hung up on the small stuff. Isn't it part of this profession you're in" Arackniss said trying to be sensitive about the subject

  
"THIS AIN'T ABOUT MY FUCKING JOB" Angel yelled catching Arackniss off guard but he stayed still, breathing calmly. Angel placing one of his hands on his chest slowly as he looked away from Arackniss and down at the table.

  
"I thought... he was the one" Angel drifted off into silence

  
"So heartbreak, guess Imma hafta break someone kneecaps then" Arackniss said as he stood up making Angel look up at him

  
"No its okay I ju..."

  
"Anthony... Wallowing in a dirty street under cold rain is not okay. I may not be big in ya current life, but I will always be your big bro and this is something that needs fixing" He said in a stern tone of voice as he looked at Angel with a serious tone of voice.

  
"Please... I don't want you or him hurt." Angel said with his voice turning more timid

  
"You don't want him hurt? So you still care for this asshole?" The question made Angel freeze in place wondering if he was right even thought he wished he wasn't.

  
"If thats the case then... You need to fix this" Arackniss said to Angel as he sat back down.

  
"How? After what he did... I thought maybe he could love me the way I did him" Angel said softly.

  
"Make him apologize, or tell him to. One way or another, you need to get this off your chest before it ruins you more than what I saw last night. Neither I or Molly want to see again..." He stopped himself, a memory coming back the older spider

  
"Look... Just know if you can't, that Molly and I will always be here so you don't have to be alone" Arackniss said with a reassuring tone of voice. He looked at the watch on his left arm and sighed at the time before saying.

"What time you need to be at your boss place. I can drop you off before heading back to pops"

  
"At five" Angel replied not really wanting to see Val but he didn't have much of a choice.

  
"Then finish eating so we can head out" Arackniss said taking in a deep breath and calmly exhaling.

  
"Love... if only they felt that way for me. Silly huh" Angel said to himself as a single tear starts running down from his left eye while Arackniss didn't make a comment and left it be for now.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Alastor made his usual morning rounds at the hotel, greeting possible new patrons and giving everyone a good morning. However he didn't see the affectionate spider as the day progressed, he paid it no mind after a while and simply thought the spider was sleeping in like he does on most days. He decided to head to his office for some paperwork and some relaxing music to relax his mind. Yet sitting in his office, not a single piece of paper was touched, they lied on his desk as he sat looking away to the dark corners of his room. Music playing so gently in the background but its as if he couldn't hear it at all no matter how high he made the volume rise.

  
His mind was drowning out all outside noise and though his physical body looked normal, inside him were many aspects of himself talking. He had too many voices to count, but all whispering or yelling words with clear intentions with each one spoken in his mind. His usual conscious that consisted with his psychotic thinking of tasteful murder was nowhere to be heard and in its place were confusing words. One in particular was the one that Husk had mentioned the day before, the one known as 'Love' which left the overlord unsettled in his chair.

  
The concept and definition were easy to understand and read but just because something is explained doesn't mean it made sense to those who lack pure understanding. Alastor was not versed well in the concept of emotions, never needed them and they never had any role in him finding his amusement in life. Words of caring were just words and they didn't explained to him or show him what they actually felt like or if they even were felt in a specific way. He knew fear by watching others experience it, he felt fear only once in his life and that was the time of his death at the hands or more correctly jaws of filthy beasts. He understood sorrow and turmoil by causing it in others before slowly cutting them and on occasion eating their flesh.

  
What did this feeling of 'Love' have to offer him that he didn't already enjoy in his time alive and his time as one of hells top overlords? He thought about many things, the people he has killed, those he has tricked and even the contracts he has fulfilled that did not include Husk or Niffty. There was even one he had under contract that he lost but was not bothered by it the same way Husk or Niffty was at the time. Though he didn't like having something of his taken, he didn't do much about it since there was no gain and he had his fun. But this is something different that made him loath the god who created these tedious functions of the soul known as emotions.

  
He thought of his time leading up to the night that was the final change in how he saw the effeminate spider. He always found the spider annoying, he wanted the spider dead more often than not but kept his composure for Charlie’s sake, the hotel, his word as a sponsor and future entertainment. However, it seems the spider was cleverer than he led on, he was the Radio Demon and all things connected in radio waves were his domain. Finding it amusing that the spider didn't realize that as soon as he began to listen to his broadcast he was made well aware of who was listening. He always kept tabs on his viewers to keep a note to not kill them, what’s a show without listeners after all.

  
He didn't expect the boy to find his show amusing, he thought that he would stop listening after the first slow torture session he had. Yet knowing the spider continued to enjoy his broadcast gave him a satisfied feeling as if he won something but wasn't sure what. After a while Alastor began to notice the spider trying to show his interest; in the books he read, the music he listened to, even his cooking without showing the fainted sign of disgust to his cannibalistic nature. The effort the spider was showing him was something to admire, fruitless but admirable he believed. He had his aversion to Angels touch, kept him at the appropriate distance and rejected all his advances naturally. 

  
Soon he learned of Angel’s desire while passing by his room one fateful day but only due to his shadow being more curious than its master. A nosy shadow that irritated him to no end but on this, he gave him a thought of what he could use this information for and how much fun he could have. He planned on granting Angels wish, the spider wanted to be serenaded so why not give him what he desired. It would be fun to watch the spider get what he desperately wants only to have it ripped from him at the very end and showing him that his simple ideas of the world around him are nothing but a child’s fantasy. That was the initial concept, the idea he planned and wanted to execute up until he announced that special broadcast.

  
He never expected Angel to order a classic radio to experience his show the way it was truly intended, unaware that he has a monopoly on all radios so no second hand buyer should be giving him something he could have asked the Radio Demon himself. He took it upon himself to have the order Angel made retracted, he had something special in mind and with his powers and a helpless shadow from a victim he created a radio specially made for the event he had crafted. He would be able to hear in on Angel any time he wished, even talk two ways if it were ever necessary. The Radio also allowed him more power and influence to his surroundings even when not in his own tower or room. A handy little device he would make sure to take back once he has had his fun with Angel to use it for a better purpose.

  
However, as the days counted down the deer demons mind only thought of the night that was looming and what he wanted to do. The feeling that began then and was only heightened that night revealed himself as he made a small encounter with Angel who seemed to smile with joy unknowing of the evil machinations that were behind the scenes. Seeing the smile on the spiders face, left him feeling breathless, but he was good at hiding his expression with his natural smile so he was never caught acting oddly. It happened more often than he would like, even the slightest touch made him feel uneasy but not in an unpleasing manner. He was always repulsed by the thought of touch but from this demon, this low some demons touch gave him a sensation that though strange was tolerable.

  
He wanted more; he wanted to understand more but didn't understand and didn't wish for things to continue all at once. He was confused by what his body and mind were telling him, it was unusual and thought it didn't frighten him it left him with a desire to end things. So came the night of his so called 'special broadcast' that should of simply been something to amuse himself at the expense of the bothersome spider. Everything was in place thought Angel didn't follow his instruction on the clothing park but he didn't mind remedying that endeavor. He knew that if he wanted things to turn out the way he envisioned, it had to be seen as a dream becoming reality only for that reality to be something cruel and unforgiving. 

  
Once the music began, once he used his powers to influence all that surrounded them what was left was to entrap the spider with a simple thing; touch. When they began to dance, he looked upon Angel’s beauty, something that he had to acknowledge that if the spider was keener on smart dress then he would be the bell of any ball. Everything came to ruin for the deer once Angel opened his eyes and looked upon him with a joyful smile. Staring into the spiders eyes, he felt hungry; he felt a selfish desire come upon him. The thought of his scheme left him feeling sick with a disturbing pain in his chest the more he thought of doing the despicable act.

  
He had so suppress this feeling of disgust to continue the song he was singing to the enchanting spider before him. Seeing him happy with him, in their embrace as they danced across the darkness gave him a new feeling that overwhelmed the one of disapproving distaste. There was a warm sensation, one that he didn't wish to let go of but he wasn't reaching for it to grasp it in the first place. It came to him, his mind and body becoming warped within him as he started to feel all these strange sensations in such a short amount of time. When he witnessed the tears in Angel’s eyes, something inside him wanted to remove those tears for he did not wish to see him cry. This demon, not this spider, not his Angel that he believed should be beside him in a way he never imagined.

  
His body soon began to react on his own; looking upon the demon before him that was making him feel strange and different in far too many ways. His hands moved on its own, the heart beating in his chest raced in a sensation he never felt since he was alive. Gesturing the spider to lean closer to him, his mind not having a clear thought of what he wanted to do but his body acted on his own accord. A kiss, just one to give him his answer as to what all this meant and why he desired it so more than anything in this moment. At the last second however, he couldn't bring himself to do it as the sung ended with his singing. He wanted to end it with such a lovely note but something within him stopped him in his tracks and he stopped his powers to return to his own room and return Angels room back to its normal state.

  
In his own room he was set in state of panic, unsure as to what happened or why it happened the way it did. He didn't sleep the rest of the night, his mind and body didn't give him the satisfaction of a moment of peace. Even his shadowed seemed to have their differing opinions that only caused more turmoil within his own mind and consciousness. Soon he began to feel a pain in his stomach; his hunger began to act up and at such a terrible time to do so. The rest of the night, Alastor went out in the dead of night to satiate his hunger while struggling to keep his mental faculties in check, ending up causing more slaughter than ending his own hunger.

  
His thoughts soon return to him, still sitting in his chair not wanting to even focus on paperwork now. He used his left hand and placed it on his forehead as he begins to hyperventilate slightly. He could feel his face becoming warmer, and not in the same way that felt right when in Angel’s presence. He looked at his right hand, noticing it shake slightly which was a rare occurrence that only happened when he would become hungry. Thankfully he wasn't at this moment so it had to be another one of these annoying emotions causing his body distress once again. A knock on his door took his focus away from everything around him and in him as he wondered who was at his door and how they found him.

  
"Hey Al, I haven't seen Angel all day. Do you know if he left and to where. I am becoming worried" Charlie said behind the door causing Alastor to walk up and open the door.

  
"Hello my dear Charlie. Why I have not seen our esteemed spider today myself. I would believe he would be in his room" He said showing his normal smile to Charlie to show that he isn't concerned when in truth he is behind a vail.

  
"That’s the thing, he wasn't in his room and no one has seen him or heard from him at all" Charlie said starting to sound more panicked in her tone of voice.

  
"I assure you my dear that he shall return if he is out. However, once he does return it would do him good to discuss why he has disappeared with you since it is causing you severe distress" He says with a comforting tone of voice.

  
"You're right, I just worry you know. Angel is very sensitive with too good a heart so when he acts like this it means something is bothering him" Charlie replied still not fully relaxed

  
"Let us see if he returns before nightfall, if he does not then I shall go fetch him myself" Alastor said confidently to Charlie wondering to himself what is causing the spider to act this way himself.

  
"Thanks Al, I would really appreciate it" before Charlie began to walk away slowly and Alastor closing his door.

  
Behind the door Alastors hand stayed on the handle as if he couldn't let go.

  
"Where have you gone mon Ange"

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
After having his fill of delicious food, Angel headed out to a black 1949 Cadillac Series 62 Club Coupe. Taking the back seat as Arackniss prevented him from touching the driver side door. The ride towards Valentino’s studio was silent, with the occasional curse word here and there to a terrible driver by Arackniss. It wasn't long before they reached the studio and all Angel could do is look up at the neon lights. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, expecting a severe punishment from Valentino as soon as he sees the moth. As he walked out the car he waved goodbye to Arackniss who got out of the car to look at Angel and say.

  
"Anthony... Call if you need me okay" He said looking at angel with a calm look on his face

  
"Don't worry Ar, just another day right" Angel said smiling back to his older brother before he continued to walk into the studio. The sound of the car behind him driving off, confirmation that Arackniss was leaving back home to his father.

  
As Angel walked into the studio, he noticed not too many people were inside if any at all. The only people he saw were the guards and bouncers and only a few girls. If he didn't think better, Val was going out of business or what Arackniss said about having his workers leave. Before he could get to the stairs he was greeted by Dia who looked worried which just made Angel uncomfortable. Summer quickly showed up behind her as they looked at Angel without saying a word only confirming that he was in for a world of pain. Reaching the top of the stairs, he walked down the hall to a bright light red door with a purple stained window before opening it.

  
"Angel Cakes, finally" Valentino said with an annoyed tone of voice as Angel closed the door behind him.

  
"Look, I'll get straight to the points. You haven't been working Angel" He said looking at Angel with an enraged look on his face

  
"Y-Yeah about that... Y-Y-You see I am staying at t-this hotel an..."

  
"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THE PRINCESS'S LITTLE PROJECT" Valentino yelled at the top of his lungs in anger.

  
"I let you go to that hotel, so you can have some fresh air, not that you can blow me off and your clients" Velentino said as he placed his upper right hand on his desk, claws out digging into the hard wood.

  
"I wasn't ignoring t-them I was ju"

  
"I... DO... NOT... CARE" Valentino raised his voice once again before taking in a deep breath and exhaling to relax himself.

  
"Right now, there is something very important that I am going to have to deal with. It is far worse since you slacked off at work which is why... Though it pains me you're getting a week off while this whole things blow over" He said trying to contain his fustration. Angel left in a state of shock of what he just heard

  
"W-What cha mean by that Val... I an't working no more" Angel said with a frightened tone of voice

  
"Let me clarify, make it nice and clear and hope you don't get over your own head" Valentino said as he stood up, his claws scratching his desk.

  
"For once whole week, SEVEN DAYS, you will not be under my contract" Valentino says as Angels eyes open wide

  
"What no mo..."

  
"LET ME FINISH" Valentino said before he continued "This however is temporary, once the week is over you are under contract once again. During this week of not being under contract I want you to go to a safe house I have prepared for you. There you will stay the whole week until this is all over okay" Valentino said as he walked up to Angel slowly, looming over him his immense figure.

  
"I don't... I-I don't understand. What is going on?"

  
"And you don't need to. Just get all your things and be at the safe house before tomorrow, make sure you do Angel cakes because once you are back under contract I will make you pay me back EVERYTHING I will lose this week due to you ignoring clients."

  
"And what if I just leave and don't come back" Angel said looking up to Valentino

  
"Not an option once the week is over, and don't think about making another contract happen with another overlord. It ain't gonna happen and they know why" He said grinning menacingly at Angel

  
"And why is that" Angel replied wanting to know more

  
"Right now, you don't need to know, all you need to know is to stay safe once you leave this building. And know that I do this because I love ya Angel cakes"

  
"Ha, you wouldn't know love if it fucked ya in the ass. And you love is not something I want to pay for either" Angel said mocking the Moth, causing the moth to inhale and exhale before looking down at Angel and grabbing both his right hands with his left ones.

  
'You say  
The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay  
You cry  
In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by  
Why so sad?  
Remember we made an arrangement when you went away  
Now you're making me mad  
Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man'

  
He sang as he summoned his contract on his right hand showing Angel his own signature on the piece of paper. He began pulling Angel closer to take have him take a clear look at the contract that binds his soul to Valentino. The contract then vanishes as Valentino opens the door and pulls Angel into the halls with him.

  
'You'll be back, soon you'll see  
You'll remember you belong to me  
You'll be back, time will tell  
You'll remember that I served you well  
Oceans rise, empires fall  
We have seen each other through it all  
And when push comes to shove  
I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!'

  
Valentino Pulls Angel to the top of the stairs and he is shown to everyone looking up at him. They all seem nervous and anxious as to what is happening, but as Valentino continues they accompany him in his song. Dia and Summer at the end of the stairs rolling out a red carpet towards the other end to the door.

  
'Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da'

  
Valentino pulls on Angel, forcing the spider to dance with him as they walk down the stairs towards the other demons that watch. Angel was uncomfortable being moved around like a lifeless doll but he was at the mercy of the overwhelming moth that swung him around as they descended the stairs. He couldn't believe how humiliating this was, being paraded in front of everyone as he is being taken towards the front door.

  
'You say our love is draining and you can't go on  
You'll be the one complaining when I am gone  
And no, don't change the subject  
'Cause you're my favorite subject  
My sweet, submissive subject  
My loyal, royal subject  
Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever'

  
When Valentino hit the high note of his last word he started to cough for a few seconds. Valentino had to regain his composure at the bottom of the stairs. He soon let go of Angel and placed him in front of him as he started to push him forward, forcing the spider to walk down the red carpet path.

  
'You'll be back like before  
I will fight the fight and win the war  
For your love, for your praise  
And I'll love you 'til my dying days  
When you're gone, I'll go mad  
So don't throw away this thing we had  
'Cause when push comes to shove  
I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love'

  
His face showing a devilish evil grin as Dia and Summer open the front door while Valentino pushes Angel out the door. The stairs causing Angel to stumble down them onto the side walk. Getting scuffed up and roughed up a little bit by the tumble on the ground. Looking up, the doorway had Valentino with Dia and Summer on each of his sides while behind him were the rest of his employees.

  
'Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat—  
Everybody!'

  
Valentino raised his hands as if he was being worshiped while looking down at Angel who simply laid on the ground watching his humiliation. The rest f the demons joining Valentino again as they looked down at Angel, having been the top worker and now simply the bottom floor mat at the ground had them all smiling.

  
'Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da  
Dat dat da ya da!'

  
And with a sudden motion the doors slam shut, Angel on the ground outside of the studio as Valentino simply left him there with very little options in how he was thrown out. He didn't know what was going on, but if tomorrow something was going to happen then he needed to go to somewhere safe. He thought of his options and one of those was definitely not going to be the safe house Valentino mentioned. He also needed to get his belongings but what if he just stayed at the hotel, it is safe enough with the Princess and the evil bastard known as the Radio Demon.

  
Angel got up from the ground and wiped his lip, a little blood but nothing too bad. He spit at the steps of the studio as he turns away and started to walk away. He should be happy that starting tomorrow he won't be under contract anymore, but now he is losing everything. From the happy ending he believe he was reaching to now his job and if he doesn't get to a safe place by tomorrow he will possible die. How could everything go so wrong in just a few days, and why to him of all demons in hell? He thought. Tears began to fill his eyes once more as he walked down the streets that were starting to be filled with lowly demons unlike yesterday when it was empty.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
After about an hour of walking he finally reached the proclaimed 'Happy Hotel' as if it ever made him happy as of recent. As he reached for the door, it opened showing Charlie and Vaggie at the door. Charlie looked sad and about to cry the same as Angel before she jumped up and hugged him tightly. It was comforting to be greeted in such a way that he smiled slightly at the embrace. Vaggie looked at Angel with a worried look on her face as Charlie moved away from the hug.

  
"Angel... What happened" Charlie said as she looked at Angel sounding sad

  
"Yeah, we were getting worried" Vaggie said some concern in her voice making Angel know she is being sincere.

  
"Well... I got fired from my job" Angel said shrugging as if he didn't care

  
"Oh no, I’m so sorry Angel" Charlie said taking Angels hand and pulling him in while Vaggie closed the door.

  
"Are you sure that’s all, you don't look so good" Vaggie added noting the bruises and slight scuffs on Angels body

  
"It’s alright, just a trip and fall" Angel said trying to reassure the two worried girls

  
"Look I need to wash up ok, I’m heading to my room" Angel said as he started to walk by them before stopping and saying 

  
"Is Al here?" He said wondering if the demon was having his stay in the hotel.

  
"Yeah, but he hasn't left his room all day" Charlie said wondering why that was

  
"Why are you asking" Vaggie commented

  
"Just wondering" Angel said with a smile before turning and heading to his room.

  
Once he reached his room, heading to the bathroom to wash his face while wondering what he planned on doing with all these things happening so fast. Once he felt refreshed, he walked back into his room and looked at the radio he bought on his nightstand. He walked up to the radio and grabbed it, looking at it before hugging it lightly and then placing it under his bed out of his sight. He slumped back onto his bed sheets as he looks at his ceiling with many thoughts in his head.

  
"Guess ya had a bad day too huh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Valentino sings is 'You'll Be Back' from Hamilton, though the one I listened to for this was by Jonathan Young.
> 
> Though silly for Val to be singing, I wanted to do something fun for him before making him out to be the real shit he is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more it is midnight for our Deer Demon and Special Spider
> 
> One Piecing together his own answers. New Hope within himself
> 
> One breaking down into what he believes he is and what he doesn't want to be seen as.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two songs? WHAAAA? I got the idea last minute and decided to add it while I work on the rest of the story.
> 
> I hope people are enjoying my work. I'm a bit self conscious about my writing so I never share my work. This is the first time I put my writing in the public eye.

Chapter 4: ~~Confessions~~ Through Radio Waves

All Angel could do is look up to the ceiling as he wondered what is making every big shot name worry that they would hide. Something wasn't right, and on the same day he gets the boot from Valentino and learned that things will be going south soon Alastor hides in his room. Alastor wasn't afraid of anything, so what could be so scary that made him afraid to not show his face. There was much that he wanted to know about Alastor even when he felt hurt by the deer demon for what he was planning on doing. Thinking of that night again, Angel wondered when Alastor planned on hurting him since they haven't interacted since he walked out into the rain.

  
If he wanted to hurt him, wouldn't right now be the perfect moment since he is as low as he could be with just one small step onto his chest to destroy what little was of his heart. He started to think about the small moments he spent with Alastor in his pursuit of the others attention. The more he thought the more he started to compare the small stuff he ignored before because he was fixated on the end goal. Alastor laughed differently when around Angel, a more sincere laugh than his mocking one of being amused by something. He seemed to grow calmer as time passed on by every time the spider would enter a room, unlike before where he would tense up. 

  
Angel sat up and started to think more, on how Alastor would allow Angels touch in private yet in public he became distant and pushed him away. He would smile at Angel in a way different than before, more genuine than his usual creepy smile while alone and back to his facade when in the presence of someone else. Angel placed both his hands on his head, his eyes opening wide thinking of all the stuff he missed and each thing that came to mind was a sign that he missed. Each interaction he had with the deer was truly them developing something even if subtle. His mind slowly began rethink about the night that meant so much to him and is now a point of contention in his mind and heart.

  
Alastor’s eyes then were different; they reminded him of something his mother once said about the eyes being the window to the soul. Those eyes that gazed back to him, they were happy and confused just as how he looks into his own eyes in the mirror. As they danced, Angel was the most happy he could be so in truth that would be the perfect moment to ruin him. Finding out by ease dropping after what happened started to make little sense after Alastor made it clear that it did happen after humming the tune to Angel. Why did Alastor pretend as it didn't happen, when they danced it felt like he was with the real Alastor more so than when they are around others. 

  
Alastor had a smile that could have any woman swoon over him, a touch so gentle that it can cause any to quiver under his touch. Angel received a caress on his cheek, wiping away his tears that only showed that he cared. If he didn't care, would he play all that up and not go through with making him actually cry? In the end Angel was hurt, he did cry and suffer the way the Radio Demon wanted but the deer wasn't there to bask in success. Did the other demon change his mind in wanting to hurt Angel? Were his efforts worth it and actually changed the deer’s view of him to one of affection. 

  
Was he pretending that he didn't care about the spider, and simply didn't know how to show it? Angel knew Alastor wasn't good at the mushy stuff so was it actually that and he never realized that. He was always good at telling peoples intentions but Alastor was on a whole other level of secrecy. His mind brought him back to the moment of the kiss, the moment he was closing his eyes and didn't pay it much mind. The last image he saw, he focused on remembering Alastors face, and remembering before his eyes were fully shut showed a man with a panicked expression when his sung ended. 

  
"He panicked" Angel said out loud as he took his hands away from his head

  
Angel now wanted to know why, thinking that night was the moment Alastor planned on hurting him yet he didn't go through with it as he now suspects. Yet no answer was there aside from maybe he felt bad for Angel or wanted to make it a slow burn. Angel reached under his bed and pulled out the radio he placed under because he didn't want to see it. Looking at the radio, he only wondered if Alastor was just pretending but which part of him was he pretending to be. Was he pretending to care, or did he actually care and pretended he didn't. As Angel looked at the radio he sighed before taking in a slow breath and calming himself down.

  
'Don't you pretend that you don't need a little more from me  
You're actin' like it's nothin'  
We both know it's somethin'  
Even in the dark everyone can see'

  
Angel stood up from his bed, still holding the radio in his hand as he kept his eyes on it while his thoughts linger on the thought. He walked over towards his vanity mirror and placed the radio down on the desk before looking in the mirror.

  
'So don't you pretend that you're not wishin' I was next to you  
Hot and cold as ever, want me but you never   
Let your guard down and I need some proof''

  
Angel turned away from the radio and walked towards a double door that leads to a balcony. Angel placed his hands on his chest as if wanting to clench his heart. Each step he took was slow, taking his time as he looked around his room and wondered about the dance.

  
'You make me want, you   
But you don't know where this ends  
Baby I wanna love you  
But I can't take the suspense'

  
Remembering the dance they had, Angel made the memories clear in his mind to see if it held any lies. Was his mind lying to him, was his heart speaking the truth, what was he shown all a dream or a reality. Angel placed both his hands on the handles to door balcony door before opening them.

  
'I said don't you pretend  
(I just wanna see who's in front of me, who you tryin' to be)  
Don't you pretend  
(I just wanna see who's in front of me, who you tryin' to be)  
Don't you pretend  
(I just wanna see who's in front of me, who you tryin' to be)  
Don't you pretend, ooh yeah'

  
Walking into the balcony, the wind began to hit Angel yet the cold wind didn't seem to bother him much. The world around him showed him images of their time together in both private and public. They had fun, he knew they did because even Alastor wanted to continue their talks and their small interactions. An Image of Alastor appeared before Angel’s eyes, an illusion but one he couldn't help but reach out towards. The Image of Alastor began to walk away as Angel reached out to hold his hand.

  
'Try to deny and be cool as you walk away from me  
Steady as you go, but tremblin' in your voice  
Shows there's a part of you slowly dyin'  
I'm not gonna wait and just play victim to your vanities  
I don't have the time babe, tell me that you're mine babe  
Why you keepin' your feelings from em'

  
He turned around and looked into his room; at the other end he could see the small radio on the vanity where he left it. His mind playing tricks on him as he believes he sees a shadow figure that looks like Alastor looking back at him.

  
'You make me want, you   
But you don't know where this ends  
Baby I wanna love you  
But I can't take the suspense'

  
Angel began to dance on the balcony, slowly the same way he did the night with Alastor. His eyes closing hoping the magic of that day would show up at this very moment. He himself imagining holding the deer demon once again in his mind, the image clearly but he didn't feel him in his arms.

  
'I said don't you pretend  
(I just wanna see who's in front of me, who you tryin' to be)  
Don't you pretend  
(I just wanna see who's in front of me, who you tryin' to be) (don't you pretend)  
Don't you pretend  
(I just wanna see who's in front of me, who you tryin' to be) (don't you pretend)  
Don't you pretend, ooh yeah'

  
He stopped himself as he opened his eyes to see no one with him just as he thought. He started to walk into his room once again. Walking into the room the shadow figure he believed he said was fading from behind the radio on the vanity. Angel moved his upper left arm out to reach out to it like he did the illusion before.

  
'Don't you run and hide  
Let's find out tonight  
I got a feelin' that you wanna fall  
Tell me yes or no  
I can't take no more  
I want the real thing or nothin' at all'

  
His mind showing him every smile that Alastor gave him, as a passing collage of images showing him how it was changing from a false smile of lies to one of hopeful joy. Every laugh rang in his ears turning from mockery to one of genuine laughter showing the change in his deer. His eyes, how they changed throughout the days they have spent together from one of loathing to one that to him was of longing.

  
'I just wanna see (I just wanna see)   
Who you tryin' to be!'

  
Angel grabbed the radio once more and held it tightly in his arms as he looked at it just having it be his connection to Alastor. The only connection he believed he had even if what he held was a lifeless device; it was the thought of the bond that he held.

  
'I said don't you pretend  
(I just wanna see who's in front of me, who you tryin' to be) (don't you pretend)  
Don't you pretend  
(I just wanna see who's in front of me, who you tryin' to be) (don't you pretend)  
Don't you pretend  
(I just wanna see who's in front of me, who you tryin' to be)  
Oh yeah, no no'

  
He hugged the radio in his arms just wanting to feel the warm feeling of the deer of his affection. Arackniss was right; Angel still cared for the other demon and by all things he is in love with the deer. The only demon that hell has that has all of his heart, one he would die for just to be wanted back. Angel started taking steps back as he tripped and fell on top of his bed, his back against the soft surface as he never let go of the radio in his embrace.

  
'Don't you pretend  
(I just wanna see who's in front of me, who you tryin' to be)  
Don't you pretend  
(I just wanna see who's in front of me, who you tryin' to be)   
Don't you pretend (I said don't you pretend oh)  
(I just wanna see who's in front of me, who you tryin' to be)   
Don't you pretend, oh'

  
He sighed, thinking to himself if he was at fault for going after the radio demon. All he wanted was to see if he can actually lay with the overlord. Yet now all he wants is to be by his side, to be looked at and held by the deer demon only if for a small moment. Once again he lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling, his arms wrapped around the small radio as his head is wrapped around the thoughts of 'what could be'. 

  
"I just wanna know if ya like me" Angel said talking softly into the dark room around him.

  
Soon the radio in his hands started to make a small sound, it was hard to make out but being so close Angel could hear something coming from it. He moved it closer to his ears to hear what it was doing, hopefully he didn't break it.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Alastor never left his room for the whole day; even after hearing of Angels return he didn't leave with his mind not allowing him to confront the spider. Alastor’s body and mind were still struggling to understand what he felt and was feeling the more he thought of the other demon. He was becoming angry, but was his anger towards the spider that caused these 'feelings' within him or himself for allowing it to happen. He placed his right hand slowly on his neck, his claws slowly pressing against his flesh to cause a small amount of pain. Breaking the skin gently as he thought that if he hurt himself physically that he would no longer be bothered by what he felt. 

  
Yet despite his efforts of self harm, the pain that he felt resided in his chest; the center of all demons. He wasn't a fool to kill himself out right by going after his own heart, but it still fuelled his agitation that the one part of himself he couldn't simply cut off was his most vital. A demons heart was what kept them in this realm, who knows where they would go if it was destroyed or if they would even exist afterwards. It was a simply joke that the emotions placed on a person was bound fully to their soul, something Alastor believed he was an exemption for. The tightness he felt in his chest, the loss of breath that followed as he thought of the spider and to what it means to feel this way.

  
He knew himself well; he never lied to others out of principle and always made sure that he would seek out only the best entertainment. Throughout his life he knew what he wanted, how to get it and what to do with it once he had it in his hands. Each kill, each humiliated soul, each suffering mortal that he set his eyes on was fair game and he enjoyed the game so much. One of the best things about himself, was that he was a skilled hunter. He needed not to chase or hunt down his pray, but have them come to him of their own volition. It was the same with everyone, he would always be there waiting for them to come to him and see how much fun it would be to make them work for it. 

  
It should have been the same way with Angel, yet unlike other mortal being the spider’s efforts bared fruit. He didn't seek Alastor for a deal, for power, or to harm the deer demon but for a selfish desire of his own. He studied the deer; his likes and slowly acknowledged his dislikes and how to approach him. He took the time to make Alastor comfortable, something that the overlord had to appreciate. The spider was putting him above others, even if it was for the spiders own wish fulfillment, it was a welcomed gesture. Alastor began to think that it was this that drew him to the other and vice versa, for if he put effort into scheming against the spider while in turn the spider was working his way into his being than isn't that fate or chance.

  
Was it because the spider made him acknowledge him to put effort into something special for him, even if in the beginning it was for a selfish desire to break the spider. He never put effort into what he wanted to achieve, he always knew he would have it since it would always come to him. However in this instance, he looked for the other just as he himself was being searched for in an attempt to learn more about the other. Though he wasn't fond of the spider’s procession or lifestyle, it bothered him less and less the more he seem to want the spider around him. He wouldn't partake in such vulgar activities but he started to see that such a sin wasn't what defined Angel.

  
The spider was something more unique than someone who craved the pleasures of the flesh. Similar to Charlie, the spider sought something unobtainable and it was made even more evident when what he wanted to obtained was held by the deer demon himself. He was the powerful Radio Demon, what he could have that the spider desired if not the touch of his flesh which the thought only repulsed him. He had to decide what he wanted from the spider when it seemed clear the spider wanted something from him. What is it truly that he wanted from this embodiment of lust that contrast him so deeply to the point that it seems illogical to even be together.

  
Soon, Alastors thoughts were taken from him as he began to hear something come from his microphone. He stood up from his chair and picked up his microphone to listen carefully to the sound it was making. It was someone’s voice, the voice familiar to him before a realization came to him. It was Angels who spoke, the radio he created was transmitting what the spider was saying but it sounded as if it was muffled. He wondered why that was before he heard ruffling as if the device itself was being moved which gave him curiosity as to what Angel was doing with the gift he gave him.

  
"Don't you pretend that you don't need a little more from me" 

  
Alastor was taken back hearing Angel clearly through his microphone, his voice singing the words in a way he never heard before. He never heard Angel sing before, usually he would be the one to sing when he was invested in a song he was listening with Angel in their times together. Angel never wanted to sing, possibly due to being shy, nervous or bad at singing yet hearing his voice now he couldn't believe that the spider was holding back such a beautiful singing voice. He felt as if he was becoming entranced by the spider’s voice like a siren to an unsuspecting victim.

  
The lyrics he sang however, made Alastor feel uneasy as they conveyed their message clearly. Was the meaning of this song true, was Alastor pretending to be something he wasn't or was the self he believed himself to be what he was pretending he was? He never lied to anyone, even himself but was this true in revealing his falsehood. Was he pretending to care for the spider or was he pretending he didn't care. The sensations he was feeling within him were becoming clear as to the meaning behind his own questions. He did want more from the spider, he simply didn't know how to approach or what it was that he truly wants for this is something new. 

  
Alastor waved his microphone from left to right in a swiping motion as shadows started to reveal an image before him. He saw angel through the darkness, in his room singing on his balcony as he danced alone. His grip on his microphone tightened as he wanted to go over towards the spider and dance with him under the blood moons light. The song was as honest as it could be as Angel spoke every lyric with passion behind every word sung. Alastor was gritting his teeth, annoyed at the fact he was being told he was pretending to act and be something he was dying. What made him angry was the fact that he couldn't deny it anymore; he was pretending and he clearly now wishes to erase that thought from the spiders mind.

  
He doesn't wish for the demon, the spider, the Angel before him saw him as a pretender and a liar. Angel turned to look at Alastor’s direction; he couldn't have known he was seeing him could he. All he saw was Angel walking towards him slowly, reaching out to him as he wished to do the same but his body began to shake unknowing what he was feeling as he saw the sad look in Angel’s eyes. He waves his microphone again making the vision fade for he didn't wish to see the sad look any further; it was causing him more pain than he had before being in the dark alone.

  
The sung continued as Alastor simply stood there in the darkness of his room, listening to every word from the spiders Angelic vocals. Alastor grabbed his hair with his left hand and gripped it tightly, as if with the intention to rip his own hair out from the root. Alastor dropped his microphone to the ground as his right hand then joined in taking a hold of his head in a tight hold. As the song came to an end, Alastor fell to his knees in a sudden thud though uncaring of the pain his knees felt by the impact against the ground. With the sung ending, Alastor had to let go of his hair and place them on the ground to prevent himself from fully embracing the ground.

  
"I just wanna know if ya like me" were the last words Alastor heard before his microphone went into static then silence.

  
Alastor only looked onto the ground; he didn't even raise his head to look at his microphone just out of his vision lying before him. Seen as a pretender, a liar, to the one who has caused these feelings to stir within him made him feel the despair he made others feel. The feeling within him, the fighting sensations that swirl within his mind and body were becoming more and more unbearable as he couldn't even fathom what it means to live this way. He started to breathe in slowly to calm himself down, exhaling just as slowly. His mind started to focus on one thing, Angel and how he wished to confess what the spider has done to him whether he intended to or not.

  
'I have been blind  
Unwilling  
To see the true love  
You're giving  
I have ignored every blessing  
I'm on my knees  
Confessing'

  
Alastor’s mind drifted to the image of Angel reaching out to him, maybe he himself was dreaming. Was he seeing illusions because of these confounded emotions that seem to be slowly destroying who he is? Though one feeling that he felt, that one warm sensation of bliss he gets when with the spider is one that he desired. Seeing Angels face in his mind while reaching out towards him, he should have reached out to the spider in turn.

  
'That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am staggered by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart is turning  
Falling into place  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession'

  
With what strength he could find, he began to pull himself off from the ground. The shadows around him wanting to assist him but he denied their assistance. Standing one more, he looked down at his microphone on the ground as he turned away from it and began to walk towards his desk.

  
'I have been wrong about you  
I thought I was strong without you  
For so long  
Nothing could move me  
For so long  
Nothing could change me'

  
As he reached his desk he looked down to see a gold rose, one of the accessories he created the night they danced together. A memento he kept without a reason, he simply kept it and didn't dematerialize it like he did the clothes he made for Angel. He picked it up with his right hand and looked at it as it glistened in its beauty.

  
'Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am captured by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart is turning  
Falling into place  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession'

  
He let go of the rose as it seems to float in the air on its own, slowly multiplying and forming a familiar silhouette. The figure before him was that of Angel, the moment he wore the red dressed he made for the spider. He moved in closer and began to dance with the collection of roses as he closed his eyes and imagined himself with the aforementioned spider.

  
'You are the air that I breathe  
You're the ground beneath my feet  
When did I stop believing'

  
As he danced, he remembered the embrace he was given by the spider that night. The touch that he was so averse to, he desired to feel its warmth once more. Yet as he opened his eyes to embrace what he believed was Angel, the silhouette of gold roses scatter around him and fall in a slow cascade.

  
''Cause I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am staggered by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart (is turning)  
Falling into place  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession'

  
Many of the roses fell and wilted, fading into the dark yet Alastor reached out the grab the one he knew was the real one. He held it gently as he placed the rose on his chest near his heart.

  
'I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession'

  
He reached his left hand out causing the microphone on the ground to shake and fly towards its master. As Alastor grabbed its Handle he waved it which then showed him an image of Angels face smiling.

  
'Hear my confession  
(And I feel my heart is turning  
Falling into place)'

  
Alastor then dematerialize his microphone and with it the image of Angel went with it, he needed to rest or else he might end up with another hunger attack.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
As Angel listened closely to the radio, he could hear someone voice on the other side that sounded familiar. Angels eyes opened wide as he heard Alastor’s voice faintly. He looked at the radio and tried to turn up the volume but nothing happened. Inspecting it further it was off and even turning it on didn't do anything but make a static noise that drowned out what he was trying to hear. He turned off the radio once more and placed his ear against it to hear the radio demon carefully. His breath seems to stop as he heard the demon sing.

  
This wasn't a broadcast or else it could be heard clearly and the radio would be turned on. How could he hear the demon, even if in such low volume before the thought of the other obviously being given the moniker of 'Radio Demon' came to mind. This made Angel realize that Alastor is connected to every radio, if it wasn't obvious before but Angel seemed oblivious to it. He had to make himself stop thinking and focus on the words that Alastor was singing. His voice was somber, filled with sadness which was unusual for the radio host. Yet the more Angel listened and focused on the lyrics the more his heart seem to skip a beat to what he was listening.

  
Angels mind began to be filled with questions; is he confessing to someone, was he alone, or was this song for Angel. He wished deeply for this song to be for him, even if it wasn't intended to be heard by him. This song only made him wonder if the deer demon truly cared for him but wasn't expressing it correctly. Was he scared to tell him in person, was this still a part of the game or was there something causing the overlord to act different. He didn't want to keep thinking on the questions as he wanted to simply listen to his deer demon sing, even if it wasn't for him, it still meant more to him to hear such a sincere song with such passion behind it.

  
As the song ended, the radio went silent leaving Angel wondering what he just heard. He didn't even notice he was smiling form end to end throughout the time he was listening. This was what he needed to bring his spirits up, even if he still hasn't forgiven the deer demon for trying to hurt him. He wonders though how he should approach Alastor tomorrow, he obviously wasn't going to Valentinos safe house and he didn't know of any other place to be. He was staying at the hotel with the demon of his affection and he won't be able to avoid him.

  
"Where do we take this Smiles" Angel sais smiling to himself as he hugged the radio once more before closing his eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel is singing 'Don't Your Pretend" by Kelly Clarkson (Noticing a pattern here?)
> 
> The song Alastor sings is 'My Confession' by Josh Groban
> 
> I regret not writing what Angel was wearing DX


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel talks to Charlie
> 
> Alastor Talks to Husker
> 
> They want to talk to each other
> 
> Someone comes KNOCKING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short... I wasn't happy with it to be honest. Might re edit it depending how people feel about it.

Chapter 5: A ~~Friendly~~ Demon On Strings

Waking up around ten in the morning, Angel looks at himself in the mirror with a glowing smile for his new found hope. Angel kept thinking what he would say, what he would do and how the other demon would. Would Alastor outright reject him, would he accept him or would nothing happen at all. He needed to clear his mind, and talking to his own reflection was not helping him figure things out. He then thought about Charlie, she usually has some good advice when it comes to happy and good stuff. Love is something good and happy, so who better to ask than Charlie even if she is with someone as rude as Vaggie.

  
Angel got himself dressed and applied his makeup as perfect as he could for once he is done talking to Charlie he was going to go up to Alastor and charm him with his looks before he says his words. Finishing up, Angel walks over to his door opening it in a hurry before seeing Charlie looking surprised while ready to knock on his door. Fate could not be kinder to him for delivering him the princess without the need for him to find her and run into the deer without knowing what to say to him. Angel hugs Charlie tightly picking her up from the ground before he places her back down.

  
"Perfect, just the gal I wanted to see" Angel said with a happy tone of voice

  
"Uh... You did" Charlie said confused at this super happy Angel before her

  
"Yup... ummm.... Ya got a minute... Can we talk" Angel said looking down at Charlie with his smile turning faintly as he becomes nervous

  
"Oh, of course Angel. What do you need to talk about" Charlie said wondering what is going through the spiders mind

  
"In private, thought not in my room of course" Angel said as he moved his upper left hand and rubbed the back of his back seeming anxious.

  
"If it makes you comfortable" Angel said smiling in a comforting way as he takes angels lower right hand in hers.

  
They soon went to Charlie’s office, closing the door behind them while Angel looks around her office space. Even when Angel was recruited to be their first patron, he never went to Charlie’s office. Most of their discussions were in public; at the bar, the library or in the lobby. Sometimes Charlie would ask Angel to come to her office but he always blew her off which made her look for him where he felt more comfortable especially with a glass of alcohol. Her office was very 'Homie' as if he walked into his own sister’s home and was expecting for her family to show up.

  
Charlie walked to her desk to sit behind it; the light brown stained oak desk was fancy and decorated with a gold trim with what seems like too many apple designs on them. On the center of her desk was a gold apple while the rest that decorated the edges and the legs were a red in color. Charlie smiled at Angel as he took a seat in front of her, her smile just as wide as Alastor’s except more of excitement and happiness as the overlords’ dark and creepy one. Angel felt uneasy, he wanted to talk but it was hard to come up with the words he wanted to say. He knew what he wanted to say when in his room alone, but now in front of someone it feels like his mind is blank and he isn't sure why he is in her room any more.

  
"So Angel, what can I help a friend with" Charlie said putting her hands together, the prospect of finally talking to Angel in a private setting seemed to be more exciting to her than what the topic is though she doesn't know yet.

  
"Well... Ya see..." Angel said not knowing how to throw the words out correctly, his tone of voice starting to sound more nervous.

  
"Everything is okay right?" Charlie said as her excitement started to dwindle down seeing Angel struggle to express himself.

  
"Yeah... Just kinda hard talkn'bout this shit" Angel said taking his a few deep breaths to relax himself

  
"Just take your time ok. No need to rush yourself" Charlie becoming less excited but still having a small smile on her face to comfort Angel

  
"These past several months... I been 'kinda' seeing someone" Angel trying to emphasis the words kinda since it wasn't like they were dating or if they were together in any sense than having small interactions now and again.

  
"You're dating someone" Charlie said looking surprised and filled with joy once more as she looks at Angel expecting more details

  
"No... Not dating..." Angel said looking down at the desk, not meeting Charlie’s face

"Sorry, is that why you've been down lately" Charlie asks tilting her head to try to see Angels face

  
"Sorta" Angel said sighing to himself before continuing "At first I just wanted a quick lay. Then I started to like the guy... maybe... maybe even love him"

  
Charlie squealed trying to contain her excitement, being happy that Angel was sharing something like this with her. It made her proud and happy that she has become a close enough friend for him to trust her with this.

The squeel Charlie let out made Angel jump a little in his seat as he looked at Charlie with a raised brow. Even Cherri wouldn't get this excited over finding out if Angel liked someone or not which crossed him mind how she was doing alright.

  
"Are you going to tell him how you feel" Charlie said with a failed attempt of hiding the excitement in her voice

  
"That’s just it. I don't know how ta. And worse... I don't know if he feels the same" Angels face slowly started to lose the joy he had from this morning. Angel placed his lower hands on her desk while using his right upper hand to rest his head on.

  
"Angel... Though you may be a bit crude and brash sometimes..." Charlie winced at her own words after saying them before continuing "You are caring, loving and a very kind person.... In your own way" Charlie said smiling while taking a hold of both of Angels lower hands on her desk.

  
"If he can't see how amazing you are, then he is blind to someone as special as you" Holding Angels hands lightly, a gentle touch like how his mother used to hold his hands in comfort.

  
"Thanks Charls... I am amazing ain't I" He said chuckling as a few tears start to show up in his eyes. Using his upper left hand to wipe them away

  
"I know you'll have the perfect words to tell him once you see him" Charlie said with a confident tone of voice

  
"Maybe, we'll have to see once I go see him" Angel said standing up with new found vigor.

  
"So who is this guy you like so much" Charlie said while standing and leaning into her desk with a teasing expression on her face.

  
Before Angel could say something, the room began to shake with the sound of a loud thud causing himself to lose balance and Charlie to fall slightly onto her desk. They both looked at each other wondering what that was before it happened again, then a third time as if someone was bashing against the building itself. Then both took their footing and opened the door to head towards the lobby to see what was happening.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alastor made his usually rounds that morning; however he avoided going anywhere near Angels room. The thought of seeing the spider after last night made him feel uneasy to a point where it was becoming difficult to keep his grinning smile. His thoughts wondering onto the words of the song Angel sang about him. Pretender; That word was something that bothered him to no end, and now experiencing these new sensations in his mind and body only made that word just caused him more distress. He followed Husk advice about taking a moment to himself, though regretful for the experience it was still much needed. It is possible that Husk could assist him further in understanding his new experience further and possibly on how to approach the spider without making mention that it's him.

  
Alastor made his way to the front desk where Husker usually is in the morning, though unsurprising he had a bottle of cheap booze with him. Even when you take the cat out of the bar, he tends to bring it with him in a possible attempt to be mroe comfortable or ease himself into doing something he found annoying. Husker appeared to be looking at a picture before he he noticed Alastor coming towards him. Hukser then quickly put the photograph away with showing an annoyed look on his face at seeing Alastor. Alastor on the other hand was smiling as he approached the feline and said with a joyful tone to his voice, even though masked through the radio filter.

  
"Husker my dear friend, I must thank you for the prior advice you had given me" He said as he stood at the opposite end of the front desk counter.

  
"Uh... You actually followed my advice? That’s unexpected" Husker said before grabbing the bottle of cheap booze and taking a swig from it.

  
"Well my friend, you did make a valid point and seem to understand my circumstances better than even I" Alastor said before laughing in his usual way.

  
"Great, you’re welcome, conversation over" Husker said before opening the guest book to see who is signed into the hotel and who left

  
"I require your words of wisdom once more my dear friend" Alastor said as he summons his microphone and uses it to block the book from being viewed causing Husker to sigh.

  
"Fine, what cha need" Husker said before taking the bottle of cheap booze and drinking the remainder of its contents "Though you gonna have to top me off this time"

  
"Why of course" Alastor said waving his hand and creating another bottle next to the feline

  
"And now with your full attention, I have some questions about what I believe I have discovered" Alastor said as he created a stool to sit at the front desk as if he was at the bar.

  
"You're making it sound like you learned something that no one else has. Sorry to burst that bubble but feeling something isn't new... Scratch that, new to you but not everyone else but whatever ya get what I mean" Husker said opening the new bottle

  
"Fair enough, but this is something I am not used to. I for one was not expecting to have this experience and they have been slowly developing these past few months" Alastor said as he creates for himself a glass of whisky

  
"If you can do that, why have me serve you when I'm at the bar" Husker said looking at Alastor with a scowl

  
"Because I find it amusing, and there is no point in letting your skills rusts my friend" Alastor replied with a smirk and a laugh.

  
"Yeah whatever ya jerk. So what specifically you want to know about your emotional issues." Husker said in a somewhat taunting manner

  
"You see my friend, I have given it much thought and I believe I have affection for the individual we spoke of before" Alastor said with his filtered radio voice fading away. before he continued speaking "And this affection seems more to do with that word you spoke of, though not that I fully understand its feeling but I do acknowledge the meaning it hold" Alastor said confidently

  
"So what? Ya saying ya actually in love? Al, you can't just say that without actually knowing how feelings and emotions work. You might as well just lie about it" Husker said taking another swig of his bottle

  
"It is true I do not know how these confounded things called 'feelings' work, but I do know that my adoration and desire to be more with this fellow are quite real" Alastor retorted

  
"Look, you need to really think on this ok. Something like love is well... Special. It ain't an easy thing to make or understand and it’s something that can change you for better or worse depending how it ends" Husker said sounding somber in his tone of voice.

  
"So what are you suggesting my friend" Alastor said curiously

  
"I don't suggest anything. If love is what you want, and then go ask the guy out on a date or some shit. Spend more time with him, not me, and you'll see if its love or not from how your feelings will react" Husk said looking at his bottle wanting to take another drink

  
"You may be right my friend. If I truly desire this partnership, then I must move forward with him by my side." Alastor said as he stood up, the stool vanishing into thin air.

  
"Good for you, now who is this dumb bastard anyway" Husk said looking at his overlord with a serious look

  
Before Alastor could answer him, they heard something slam against the front door which caused the ground beneath them to shake. Alastor kept his balance while Husk was caught of guard and almost tumbled onto the ground, catching himself on the front desk counter. They both looked at the door as Alastoe wondered what rude demon would cause such a ruckus to an establishment he was in. Whoever was behind the door kept slamming it, each time creating a small vibration inside the hotel which was much cause for concern. Alastor decided to walk towards the door to answer it before his patience wears thin with the sudden disruption.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
As Alastor approached the door, Angel and Charlie came rushing down the stairs into the lobby panicked by what is happening. Coming from the kitchen arrived Vaggie and Niffty as no one knew what was happening and why with their expressions showing both fear and concern. Before Alastor could reach the door, it was broken from its hinges by what appears to be a giant hand. Slowly a giant figure started to squeeze itself through the doorway, seeming far too big to fit and was forcing itself in. Once inside, it towered over Alastor, its head almost touching the ceiling itself while its body casted a shadow that blocked the light coming from the outside. 

  
The burly figure was wearing a black and white vested suit, not a wrinkle in sight and made him out to be more classy and fashionable like Alastor. Its face however seemed to not exist, where its eyes should be looked like sunken dark skin while where its mouth and nose should be is blank. It did have hair on his knuckles and head, making it appear as if it was a gorilla without a face. Angel, Charlie, and Vaggie were frightened by this huge monster in front of them that destroyed their door and is now standing before them in an intimidating way. 

  
However, Alastor had his normal evil grin on his face though his eyes showed anger within them slowly changing from his normal pupils to dials and back again. Husker gripped his bottle tightly, his face showing rage to the point that it appeared he was about to lose it and attack. He wasn't the only one with a frightening expression of anger for even Niffty was looking at the figure with her hands were turned into fists. The tension giving off by Alastor, Niffty and Husk were of those about to fight a bloody fight and as Charlie, Angel and Vaggie notice their expressions they start to fear what is about to happen.

  
"Brute, that is no way to properly enter someone’s abode"

  
A mono toned voice was heard coming from behind the hulking giant; it had no real sound of concern or excitement to it. Walking around the giant was a very small figure; in fact he was just an inch or two shorter than Niffty in height. A closer look, it appeared like a puppet walking towards them, its hands behind its back as his eyes looked around at everyone in the room. They were unblinking, yet looked as if dulled, half opened in an uncaring manner. Under the years were black lines moving down, like black eye liner smeared downwards in a straight line. It's mouth was that of a puppet, square with two defining lines showing the sides and one line at the top connecting them to show the top of the mouth. 

  
It looked like it was wearing a midnight velvet fabric Colonial Frock Coat with gold embroidered decorative trims, a vest waistcoat, the white cotton shirt and ascot, breeches. White socks that were seen connecting half way up the leg into the breeches while wearing black buckle shoes. On his head was white hair made into a pony tail at the end with a midnight velvet tricorn hat with a gold trim on top. If described in modern standards, the small thing looked like a gothic 18th century colonial puppet with a dull expression on its face. 

  
"Edward... It is a bit of a surprise to see you here" Alastor said holding in his anger

  
"You were not at your Radio Tower my good man, though I believed it to be you were disposed of. Seeing you here is a surprise to myself since I came across this establishment while making myself acquainted with a bystander" The small puppet said looking up towards Alastor.

  
"Why the visit?" Alastor said with curious agitation in his voice, his voice changing from his radio filter and both in quick secession.

  
"Did you not receive my letter some time ago? It was my time to be released and collect on the denizens. I gave you prior warning for your audit my good man" The puppet known as Edward said, his tone of voice never changing no matter the words he spoke. The puppets voice was mono-tone, emotionless and sounding less caring about the situation than even Husker.

  
"If the letter was sent to my tower then I did not receive it, I have been here" Alastor replied with the grip on his microphone becoming ever tighter

  
"No matter, now that I know of this place existence, it will be recorded and delt with now" The puppet said as a lanky creature appeared holding a giant book. It didn't appear to be struggling with it, even though its figure appeared to look as if it was deprived of food for a long time.

  
"Um Hi... Hello, I am the owner of this Hotel. Names Charlie and who may you be" Charlie said walking up to Alastor and the puppet with a nervous smile on her face. Alastor looking at her not to pleased by her coming forward.

  
"I am Edward Emanuel Clark the first, and I am here inspect and audit this establishment for not registering with the main bank of hell" Edward said looking at Charlie with a cold stare

  
"Audit? This is a charitable place for sinners to seek redemption Mr. Clark" Charlie said confused as to what the puppet is trying to do

  
"Refer to me as Edward; everyone else does so I shall not force you to do otherwise. As for your concern, it is not mine for through my paperwork it hasn't made a single payment to the bank to keep itself open"

  
"Are you saying you're gonna close down the Happy Hotel" Charlie said shocked with her eyes opening wide

  
"If the assets I liquidate to not cover the expenses that are owed then this place shall be foreclosed" The puppet said with his tone not changing

  
"But you ca..."

  
"I believe that will not be happening my dear friend" Alastor said interrupting Charlie, seeing tears starting to form in her eyes.

  
"And why is that my old chap" Edward said changing his heads direction to face Alastor.

  
"This place was a gift by her father, and being cooped up in your little prison you should know this here is Charlotte Magne. Lucifers daughter and my business partner" Alastor said moving to stand between himself and Charlie

  
"Lucifers Daughter... very well... This place is off limits then. Yet since she is your business partner, we must discuss some arrangements about your investments" Edwards said looking directly at Alastor without moving an inch.

  
"May I ask... What do you do specifically" Charlie said still hiding behind Alastor but moving her head to the side to look at the puppet.

  
Edward looked straight at Charlie before he moved his hands from behind his back and he started to sway side to side awkwardly. He then started to move his arms and point from left to right as he walked around to see Charlie, the expression on his face not changing but he begins to point at Alastor then at Charlie as he sings

  
'I get money from you  
To tickle your whim or blow up your mind  
Then I give money to you  
And you pay me back in kind'

  
He then points at the big hulking monster still standing still, the latter not moving an inch as the puppet starts to walk and dance around him.

  
'And I gave money to Bill  
He pays up my bills and helps me make up my mind  
And I give money to Bill  
And he will be on my side'

  
He then starts to point at the lanky creature before pointing back at the giant monster, standing between the two swaying left to right like a puppet on strings trying to dance.

  
'Then I gave money to Joe  
'Cause Bill said he knows he'll pay me back in time  
And Bill's gettin'paid to know  
If anyone's lyin'

  
He then points to the big monster before pointing at himself whgile he started to move around towards Alastor and Charlie with his odd dance.

  
'Then Bill said to give it to Hank  
'Cause Hank owns a bank and he can make it grow  
Now ain't those amazing folks  
That Bill is lucky to know'

  
He stops next to the two on their right side, being in full view of everyone as he makes a dollar appear in one hand before it starts to multiple and slowly fall onto the ground unable to hold the continuingly growing stacks of money.

  
'Somehow my finances will grow  
With the interest I show  
In the interest it gives me  
And now a piece of paper from me  
Won't seem half as flimsy'

  
Once his song ended he slowly placed both his hands behind is back before looking back at Charlie with his expression not even changing a single time during his strange song and dance. Charlie looked at him with an awkward smile as she didn't even know how to respond. She chuckled nervously as Alastor looked at her with a look that conveyed 'Charlie, stop' before she took the message and stopped with fear. Charlie was unable to shake the odd feeling that she is in a situation that is very uncomfortable for her while also being scared by Alastor and the new puppet demon in front of her.

  
"Oh... Um... Thats nice" Charlie said unsure on how to continue and still not understanding what his song meant

  
Angel walked up to Husker and pointed at the puppet, asking what he was and who he was. Husker didn't answer, Angel saw that his hairs were standing on end, the bottle in hunkers grasp was cracking slowly as his eyes were fixed directly at the puppet. Angel looked at Niffty to see that she was staring daggers at him as well, this caused Angel to wonder what tension there was between these guys. Angels thinking was cut short as he was startled by the puppets quick head motion to look in his direction with a thousand mile stare. The Puppet started to walk past Alastor as if paying the Radio Demon no mind, something most wouldn't do when Alastor is in an angry mood.

  
"If it isn't Angel Dust, Valentino's most prized possession" Edward said emotionless as he walked towards Angel

  
"Uh, have we met?" Angel said becoming worried with the puppet walking towards him

  
"No, we have never met. I know of you through the monetary transactions you've done for your former boss. A job is a job and money will always lead back to where it was taken out of" Edward said as if Angel understood his meaning

  
"Upon my visit to him, he claimed that you died last extermination. That moth tried to lie to me, how unfortunate but since you're here" Edward said as he began to move his hands from behind his back.

  
Alastor walked between the puppet and Angel, symbols and glyphs appears around him as his eyes turned to radio dials as he looked at the small puppet. Angel was becoming scared to what was happening in front of him, he stood there with fear and unable to move. The puppet looked at Alastor and moved his hands back behind him and stood still, not intimidated by the deer demon. Alastor turned his back to Edward and looked at Angel, his eyes turning back to normal before he took his left hand with his. Alastor looked serious at Angel, yet his touch was gentle and comforting which was just as surprising as Alastor initiating touch.

  
"Do not be afraid mon cher" Alastor said with a soft whisper

  
"I can sense something between you two" Edward said causing Alastor to let go of Angels hand and turn to look at the little puppet.

  
"ThErE iS nOtHiNg BeTwEeN uS" Alastor said as his eyes turned to dials looking at Edward "And there never will be" He added with an angry tone of voice

  
Angels heart seemed to stop beating in his chest, a pain coming across it that was only heightened because of how sure Alastor sounded. He was still struck with fear at what is happening between Alastor and the puppet in front of him which helped him from tearing up. 'Nothing between us and there never will be' were said in such a serious tone for everyone to hear and convey how Alastor felt. Angel started to shake just slightly As Charlie and Vaggie looked shocked at Alastor for what he said and how he said it. Alastor took a few steps closer towards Edward and looked down on him as if ready to stomp on the little puppet before he started to calm down.

  
"I would suggest we have our discussion at my radio tower... NOW" He said trying to hold himself back

  
"I am a very busy man with much to do...However I did wish to see an old friend so I will make an exception for you" Edward said before turning around in a single motion and starting to walk.

  
"Little one, Big One, let’s be off" Edward said as the Lanky creature and the Giant one began to move themselves out the door. The big monster was struggling again to squeeze through but making it in the end. 

  
"I thought... Their names were Bill and Joe" Charlie said still holding that nervous smile

  
"Who can remember the names of broken toys" Edward said as he followed his two Minions out the door.

  
The sound of glass shattering when Edward said 'Broken Toys' was heard as the bottle that Husk held broke in his tight grasp. Alastor followed Edward but stopped in front of the door, not turning to look back at anyone.

  
"DO NOT LEAVE THIS BUILDING" Alastor said before he continued to follow Edward outside to what appeared to be a carriage drawn by the hulking monster. Alastor entered the carriage with Edward and the lanky looking creature before being taken away towards Alastors Radio tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Edwards sings is 'Money' the lovin spoonful
> 
> He is wearing https://www.etsy.com/listing/629816792/frock-coat-frock-coat-men-18th-century?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_a-clothing-mens_clothing-costumes&utm_custom1=5d0ded9b-e6b0-4402-8c77-a0fcfdc88017&utm_content=go_270942875_21143475275_69016958555_pla-106551495635_c__629816792&utm_custom2=270942875&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI_eiAvsie6wIVS__jBx2IFQ2OEAQYAyABEgKV0PD_BwE


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets being held
> 
> Charlie and Vaggie at a Loss
> 
> Niffty not ok
> 
> Husker always in the middle
> 
> Alastor not good with words
> 
> Angel mood swings
> 
> A deal or a Trap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was very happy with this one... I wrote MORE and I didn't have the heart to cut it T.T

Chapter 6: Pulling the ~~Heart~~ Strings

Silent was all that was left in the lobby of the Happy Hotel, as everyone stares at the doorway with the doors laying on the ground. Angel clenching his chest with his upper right hand as both his lower hands holds each other tightly to focus on anything beside the tears that seem to swell up in his eyes. Silently behind Angel, on the other side of the front desk Husker seemed to have calmed down once the puppet and his minions left through the door. He began to clean the broken glass and liquor on the desk quietly, not wanting to make a sound to disrupt it and cause things to become awkward. However Vaggie couldn't contain her confusion and frustration as she breaks the silence.

  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS ALL THAT" Vaggie said with an angry tone of voice

  
"I... I don't even know" Charlie said as he turned her attention to Niffty who seems to be calming down and taking in slow breaths with her eye closed.

  
"Ummm Niffty, are you okay" Charlie ask as Niffty's eye opens suddenly.

  
"No... No, No, No, No, No, No" Niffty kept repeating as she covered her ears, turning away and walking out of the lobby to head to a more quiet place. This caused Charlie to become more worried as she then turned her attention as Husker who was finishing cleaning the desk.

  
"Husker..."

  
"Leave it be Charlie" Husker replied, sounding annoyed

  
"Uh, No. We need to know who that was, why he came here, and why the three of you were acting so tense" Vaggie said looking at Husker with daggers in her eye.

  
"WHO you saw was Edward; A freak of walking wood and a very dangerous thing. You just saw who he came for, even if by chance he stumbled onto Alastor, which is why he came. As for the other question, I cannot say"

Husker said sighing to himself, not wanting to continue the conversation

  
"AND WHY THE FUCK NOT" Vaggie said becoming more agitated

  
"Vaggie please... This is a sensitive subject if you haven't noticed" Charlie said trying to calm Vaggie down

  
"Look, it's not like I don't wanna tell you. I can't" Husk interjected as he looked at the guest book to see if it got wet from his incident

  
"Why can't you tell us" Charlie asked gently in order to not provoke Husker and to keep Vaggie calm

  
"Alastor ordered us a long time ago to never speak of him and what he does. Even if I wanted to... And I REALLY do want to tell you, I can't. Just listen to Alastor and stay as far away from that little thing as possible" Husker said trying to contain his anger that kept slipping in through his tone of voice.

"Is he a powerful overlord or something because I never heard of him or seen him" Vaggie asked sounding calmer than before

  
"In terms of strength, I can say no. He is how he looks, you can break him like the twig he is" Husker said closing the guest book in his hand.

  
"So why is he such a problem... Let me guess, you can't say" Vaggie said in a passive aggressive tone of voice.

  
"Just ask Alastor when he comes back, I'm done talking and I need to clear my head from all this shit" husker said as he left the from desk and began his walk towards the bar area.

  
Charlie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to try to cope with what happened in the past few minutes before looking at Angel who has simply been standing there staring at the doorway. He didn't make a single sound or movement since Alastor left and Charlie notices Angel expression was not showing fear but sadness. Charlie walked up to Angel, Vaggie standing and looking on as she relaxes after the tedious conversation with Husker which gave no real information. Charlie stood in front of Angel, seeing that he is shaking slightly as it seems he is lost in thought and hasn't noticed Charlie in front of him.

  
"Angel... You ok" Charlie said as she placed her hand on Angels two lower hands that were gripping each other tightly. Angel jumped in shock as if surprised, woken up from his train of thought as he looked down at Charlie.

  
"Charlie.... Uh... When did you get in front of me" Angel said as if he lost track of all time, all sense of awareness to his surroundings.

  
"Angel, you don't need to be afraid anymore. Edward is gone" Angel said trying to comfort Angel while not knowing what is going through the spiders mind

  
"Edward? You mean the freak toy that danced like an idiot. No I wasn't afraid of that thing" Angel trying to sound confidently, though he was taken back by the puppets odd intimidating aura, it wasn't what bothered him.

  
"Well he is gone now. Alastor took care of it so everything will be okay now" Charlie said giving a smile, that by any measure anyone would say it was fake.

  
"No..... It won't be okay" Angel said lowering his head while trying to not make eye contact with Charlie.

  
"Why won't it be?" Charlie said confused to Angel’s statement

  
"Because I got my answer..." Angel replied, his voice going softer and softer as his upper hands wrap around himself in a hug. Husker came walking back into the room, going back to the desk to grab something he left under the front desk.

  
"Angel, I don't understand. You were so happy earlier about telling your special someone you love them. You think Edward got to them or..."

  
"CHARLIE FIGURE IT OUT" Angel said bursting out as tears began to run down his eyes. 

  
"THE MAN I LIKED TO MUCH THAT I WAS ABOUT TO CONFESS MY LOVE TO JUST TOLD EVERYONE THERE WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING BETWEEN US" Angel added as he moved his upper left hand to try and wipe away his tears, only to be met with failure at his attempt.

  
"You mean.... Alastor" Charlie said looking at Angel in shock not know how to really respond to the revelation

  
"WHAT" Husker said in surprise along with Vaggie

  
"Y-YEAH, NOW YOU KNOW. I FELL IN L-LOVE WITH THE DAMN RADIO DEMON OF ALL P-PEOPLE... AND H-H-HE HE DOESN'T W-WANT ANYTHING TO DO W-WITH M-ME" Angel said as he struggled to say his word while crying

  
"Angel... We don't really know that" Charlie said trying to hold Angels hand

  
"C-COME ON CHARLIE... H-HE JUST SAID IT" Angel said as he swatted Charlie’s hand away

  
"AND I WAS S-S-SO STUPID... TO B-BE HOPEFUL" Angel said as he turned away from Charlie and started walking slowly towards the stairs, hugging himself with his lower arms as he used both upper hands to wipe his tears that came coming.

  
"Angel please..." Charlie said following behind Angel

  
"J-Just... Leave me... A-Alone Charlie" Angel said as he kept going up the stairs to head towards his room leaving Charlie at the base of the stairs.

  
Once Angel was out of sight heading towards his room, Charlie couldn't help but be influenced and start tearing up herself. Vaggie walked up top Charlie and placed her hands on her shoulders, now trying to comfort her the same way she tried for Angel. She turned her to walk away from the stairs as Husker walked out from behind the front desk but holding a picture he slowly tucks into his fur. Vaggie walked her to a nearby couch to sit down and slowly relax before Charlie fully succumbs to crying as he slowly used her right hand to rub her back gently. Husker sighed as he looks at Charlie and Vaggie before he uses his left hand to rub the back of his neck and walks towards them.

  
"This just got a whole lot worse than I thought" Husker said as he approached an almost crying Charlie and Vaggie who looks at him with a scowl

  
"Look... There seems to be a lot of miss communication here" Husk said trying to sound passive to not anger Vaggie

  
"What do you mean" Charlie said looking up at Husker

  
"Our two love birds seem to not know how to express themselves correctly and Edward showing up just threw a molotov cocktail into the mix" Husker said as he looked at Charlie and Vaggie who looked on confused

  
"Skip the metaphor" Vaggie said wanting a straight answer

  
"Now that we got Angels side of the story, I can give you the other side. You see Alastor been coming to me saying he likes some guy but not knowing what to do since emotions are kinda new to him. Knowing now that other guy is Angel just made things more complicated" Husker said taking a deep breath to unravel his own mind around this mess

  
"ALASTOR LIKES ANGEL" Charlie’s eyes light up as she stood up quickly

  
"He said so himself, though he isn't so good with knowing how feelings work so I wouldn't be so confident" Husker replied, taking a step back from Charlie’s now excited state

  
"Then we should tell Angel" Charlie said with a smile growing on her face

  
"I would advise against that" Husker said looking seriously at Charlie

  
"And why must you advise us" Vaggie said looking up at Husker

  
"Because right now, is not the best time for this type of emotional drama bullshit. Best we let things play out and for Alastor to come back so we can sort things out. It would do the spider some good to calm down first" Husker said looking down at Vaggie showing a somber look to his face. Charlie slumping back down onto the couch with her smile fading

  
"I know you mean well Charls...Things just got more complicated than you realize... You should go check up on Niffty, she gonna need some cheering up. And don't go asking her questions, she needs cheering up not an interrogation. I'll... I'll wait here for Alastor and try to get this door fixed." Husker said regretting saying the last part

  
Charlie nods and stands back up again while extending her hand to Vaggie to accompany her to go find Niffty. Vaggie was still annoyed by the lack of information Husker provided, but she can't do anything against a contracted soul being ordered. As Charlie and Vaggie walked way to find Niffty in the hotel, Husker walked towards the front door looking at the broken hinges and double door lying on the ground. He truly regretted saying he would fix the door as he face palmed himself thinking 'idiot' before leaning forward and picking up one of the doors. He leaned it up against the wall as he looked out the doorway towards the area where Alastor’s radio tower is located but can't be seen from the hotel.

  
"I hope this isn't like last time" Husker said with a worried tone to his voice

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Once Angel was in his room, he couldn't calm down with Alastor’s word repeating in his head. Why did he have to say that and in such a way that made it all the more clear to Angel that Alastor was serious. What was the point in any of the show that just happened? Was it to show some overlord dominance or show that he isn't weak by showing a little affection to a low class demon? Why did Alastor act that way, and what did that little thing do to make him so worked up to get to that point. Angel was confused by the whole thing but he didn't want to keep thinking about it

  
His mind wasn't going to be at ease after his day was ruined in more ways than just some little toy bursting through their front door with a gorilla. Angel kept breathing heavily for several more minutes before slowing down his breathing and wiping his face one more time. Angel used all his effort to hold back further tears as he started to grab some clothes and find a suitable luggage to put them in. He wasn't going to be okay or recover if he stayed at the hotel where Alastor is frequently, he simply didn't want to see the deer anymore. He needed to leave, to stay away as much as possible so he could then start to forget if only his heart and mind would let him once the other demon isn't nearby.

  
Once he was able to get enough clothes for a few days packed, he looked over to fat nuggets to looked up at him clearly showing that his baby pig is worried. Angel figured that he should probably go to Valentinos safe house like he wanted him to go and the location should be in his message inbox which he left unread. Angel stayed looking around his room for ten minutes thinking if he was doing the right thing. He placed the luggage strap on his upper right shoulder and picked up fat nuggets with his lower hands and held him tightly with his decision made up. He opened the door and started heading his way towards the lobby then out the front door and if Charlie tries to stop him he is simply going to ignore her and continue walking.

  
When Angel made it to the lobby he sees Husk working on one of the front doors, one already back in place with the hinges fixed. Husker was on one knee fixing the lower hinge of the left door, a bottle of what appears to be Bacardi was next to him. Husker heard the sound of Angels heeled boots as he turned to the stairs to see the spider carrying luggage and fat nuggets. They both stayed silent as they looked at each other, Angel starting to walk forward trying to avoid talking to anyone. Husker then stood up to block the doorway, standing in front of Angel with a serious look on his face.

  
"And where are you going" Husker said with a confrontational tone to his voice

  
"That non ya business, so get out of my fucking way" Angel said becoming irritated with Huskers action

  
"Look Angel, I know you're bummed out about what happened but trust me and stay here" Husker said unmoving in his position

  
"How about you go fuck yourself and fuck Al for all I care" Angel said moving forward and trying to get passed Husker. Angel used his free left hand to push him to the side.

  
"Alastor just did you and the rest of us a big favor... So ju"

  
"A BIG FAVOR? WAS MAKING ME FEEL LIKE SHIT A FAVOR FOR ME?" Angel interrupted Husker, angry at his comment

  
"You need to understand tha"

  
"THAT WHAT? THAT I WAS A JOKE AND NEED TO WAIT TO ALSO BE THE PUNCHLINE" Angel said pushing Husker out of the way and walking into the doorway. Husker grabbed Angel’s hand keeping him from fully walking away.

  
"Don't do anything you'll regret" Husker said looking at Angel with a serious an angry expression to his face

  
"Like what? Staying at this hotel? Already did it and already regretting it" Angel said before he pulled himself off of Huskers grasp and walked away from the feline. Husker balled his hands into fist and turned away from the spider whispering to himself "Fucking Idiot"

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Angel was frustrated by the cats attempt to stop him, only making him more depressed and angry at Alastor himself and the vagueness about his little friend. It didn't matter now because he wouldn't have to worry about Alastor, the little freak or the hotel or anyone else. Angel can now just focus on himself, like before except now he would have to start over especially with Valentino who was at a point of rage that if things were different he would of had broken bones. Yet for right now, he didn't have to worry about Valentino either because he did mention he was not under contract anymore but that left him wondering what to do. Angel grabbed his phone from his bag as he looked for the message from Valentino which tells him the location of the safe house before he gets himself lost simply walking around.

  
After reading the message; it took Angel about an hour to even find the damn place because of how well it was hidden causing Angel to put the spare leash he had in his bag on fat nuggets so he didn't carry him for the full hour. Though now he is wondering if Valentino intended the outside of the safe house to look like a giant abandoned red brick warehouse with a door behind a dumpster. Angel pushed the dumpster out of the way, revealing the door that looked just as dirty as the dumpster itself which caused disgust to show on his face. Angel tried opening the door only for it to not budge, giving it a few pushes and trying to turn the door knob harder without success. The message he read from Valentino made no mention of needing a kay, yet thinking back maybe that is why Val told him to be here before the next day or else he couldn't get in.

  
"Well FUCK YOU VAL" Angel said annoyed at his new found circumstances

  
"Seems like he didn't give you a key" 

  
A strange yet familiar voice was heard from behind Angel causing him to turn around to look at who it could be. Angel Jumped back in slight fear as he notices the voice coming from the short puppet that was at the hotel earlier. 

  
"WHAT THE FUCK" Is all Angel could say in a startled tone of voice as he remembered the puppet should be with Alastor right now at his radio tower. Did their meeting end? If so it was pretty fast or does it normally take less than an hour unless they just talked inside his weird Cinderella cart they drove off in. Angel looked at the small puppet that stared at him with such a dulled expression fitting to its even duller and emotionless voice becoming nervous and uncomfortable.

  
"Such vulgar language, do you greet everyone in such a manner?" The puppet said as it stood still looking at Angel.

  
"Only to creepy fucks that show up out of nowhere" Angel said trying to regain his composure

  
"I don't understand your meaning" The puppet replied with his posture, tone of voice and facial expression unchanging

  
"Yeah... Guess you don't look into a mirror much" Angel commented as he turned back to the door trying to open it, fat nuggets staying close to his legs.

  
"I believe you need assistance" the puppet said trying to regain Angel’s attention

  
"Thanks but I got it" Angel said as he used his lower left hand to shoo the puppet away

  
"Key, would you be so helpful as to open the door" The puppet said as a giant shadow appeared over Angel, Angel well aware as to what that shadow belongs to causing him to turn around becoming more afraid as to what will happen. The giant monster looming over the puppet, it moved its right hand to push Angel to the side and almost knocking Angel into the dumpster causing Angel to yell out "WHAT THE HELL" only to be ignored. The monster then gripped the handle and ripped it out of the hinges the same way it did the doors at the hotel.

  
"Thank you key" The puppet said before the monster let the door drop onto the floor before going back to a still position

  
"His name is Key?" Angel asked thinking it to be a dumb name

  
"Who can remember the name of a broken toy" The small puppet said

  
"Yeah... Thanks uh..." Angel said forgetting the name of the puppet himself, and after the comment he just made about forgetting names it felt awkward

  
"Edward Emanuel Clark the First, however everyone insist in calling me Edward" he said looking directly at Angel

  
"Ed then... Thanks for opening the door" Angel said dusting himself off before he walked towards the door

  
"Ya can go now" Angel added not wanting to interact with Edward anymore

  
"You truly are a rude one, I open the door for you and you decline me an invitation to your home and you change my name to something ridiculous" Edward said, though how he felt was unclear since he lacked any form of expression. It was simply words being said with no shift in vocal tones or facial expressions. Sure he was a puppet but he is alive, so the no expressions thing made Angel uneasy because he couldn't read him.

  
"Yeah... I ain't doing that. I'm a rude Bitch so you can just fuck off with the rest of you'z overlords" Angel said walking into the building, the surroundings were hidden in bitch darkness as he fumbled against the wall to turn on some semblance of light.

  
Once Angel was able to find the light switch and turn on the light, the scenary before him made him wish he didn't. The lights were flickering in an out, as sign of faulty wiring or poor electrical current towards the light fixtures. The walls had many cracks and stains placed upon them which seem to have been there for quite some time for some had developed mold. Angel thought the rancid stench he smelled was from the dumpster outside but inside the warehouse looking building was far worse. For such a giant building, it was all walls and empty spaces with no windows in sight to allow outside light to assist the flickering light within. A single two seat couch that looked like it was wet was against the far wall to the left while in the center was a plain mattress laying on the ground.

  
There was a single room with no door showing within it a toilet that was used more times than it was flushed. Brown stains covering what should be porcelain white with a leaking sink right next to it. The worst thing about that small little bathroom was the absence of any sort of toiletries including toilet paper. As Angel walked inside inspecting the 'safe house' given to him by Valentino he winced at all the disgusting things his eyes laid upon. If this was Valentinos idea of a joke or a way to humiliate him, it was not funny and it was far worse than any treatment he had before. Angel started to feel worse than when he was pushed down the studios steps by the cursed moth. Though he didn't enjoy the scenery, at least fat nuggets was enjoying the smell as he wagged his butt to express it.

  
"Well this is the most disgusting place I have ever had the displeasure of entering" Edwards voice was heard behind Angel, revealing that even though Angel denied him entry he walked in anyways.

  
"Because the smell didn't give that away" Angel said in a defeated tone of voice

  
"I cannot smell, so I am basing this off what I see and how you are expressing your disgust and the joy your swine is showing" Edward replied, his remark sounding smarmy to Angel who annoyed him

  
"Look, I don't know why ya here but you're just becoming annoying now" Angel said turning around to face the puppet once more

  
"I was assisting a homeless imp when I noticed you walking down the streets as if you were lost" He retorted in an instant

  
"That explains how you found me, but why did you follow me. What cha want, I don't provide my services to just anyone" Angel said crossing his arms

  
"I must decline the offer, I cannot partake in such services even if I wanted to" Edward staring at Angel, once again making Angel uncomfortable

  
"Then beat it" Angel said flipping him off

  
"I am here to assist my deer friend" Edward said before he started to 'laugh' " Ha... Ha.... Ha... Ha... Get it, I have said a joke" He added with his laugh sounding as if he himself didn't find the joke funny. Angel couldn't help but cringe at the attempt to be funny with the way he delivered it.

  
"If ya wanna help Al, then go to him not me" Angel said becoming upset having to mention Alastor after not wanting to think about him

  
"Given that he is fond of you, helping you is in turn helping him" Edward said catching Angel’s attention

  
"Fond? You mean he fancies me like some entertainment? Bet you two had a good laugh" Angel said becoming annoyed

  
"His fury towards me wasn't amusing. Alastor can tend to become defensive when protecting what he deeply cares for" Edward said as he started to walk and look at the surroundings once more

  
"Deeply cares for? He made it very clear he wants nothing to do with me" Angel replied with his tone of voice showing a hint of sadness

  
"And you believed that lie? Either intelligence is not your strong suit or you are gullible my confidant" Edward said stopping with his back turned to Angel. Angel noticing that Edwards always has his hands behind his back and seeing his back now, his hands were fiddling with a gold coin.

  
"Ya calling me stupid" Angel said offended

  
"It seems our esteemed fidus achates wasn't being honest. Which is why I have a selfish desire to help my associate in this endeavor" Edward added still looking away from Angel while ignoring Angel’s offended reply

  
"Help how exactly" Angel asked curiously

  
"I usually do not offer my services for free. However, for this instance I will help you find the truth from my compeer" Edward said turning around to face Angel dust

  
"And how are you gonna make that happen" Angel said thinking the puppet is full of shit

  
"Simple" The puppet moved his hands from behind his back, the gold coin no longer in his hands as if it vanished before putting both his index fingers together. He then started to pull them away and between them a white strand started to appear. He separated his fingers from each other creating a five inch piece of string before it began to fall gently. He grabbed it in the air with his right hand and held it up so Angel could see it shine in the dingy light

  
"With this, you can finally know the truth." Edward said looking up at Angel, standing still like a statue

  
"How is this going to help me know the truth" Angel asked leaning down and inspecting the string Edward created

  
"You wrap this on your body, any part for it doesn't matter, then touch Alastor. Though we both know he has an aversion towards touch so I bid you luck on that. Once you make physical contact, for seven minutes he will be honest in all facets. You can ask him any question and he will answer honestly, he will express himself truthfully, he will act in the most sincere manner that his heart truly is." Even though Edwards tone was emotionless, he made it sound enticing

  
"How can I be sure you're telling the truth ya'self" Angel said backing away in an defiant posture.

  
"Fair point, you have till the end of the day to use this string. If it isn't used by midnight it will fade." Edward said before adding "So in the end you have the choice to use it or not, I am simply offering you my assistance for this one time at no cost"

  
The offer that Edward held up for Angel seemed to good to be true, one that made Angel weary and cautious. A piece of string that could offer him more answers from Alastor than he could imagine, he could even use the string on someone else if he wanted to. Yet an offer with no strings attached seemed too good especially since Angel learned how overlords make deals and there is always a catch. Nothing in hell is ever truly free and he didn't want to get into something he would never be able to back out of and regret like Husker said before. Angel just couldn't accept something so casually, especially from someone he just met where everyone was making him out to be a worse villain than Valentino.

  
"There is always a catch. I ain't accepting shit unless you are up front about your game" Angel said looking at Edward in a serious manner. The puppet in turn making no motion in his body language as his eyes stayed fixed on Angel.

  
"Very well, the first is free like I mentioned. However I also want you to accept this for when you return to me" Edward said closing his left hand before opening it quickly and showing a small card between his middle and index finger. Offering the card in the same manner as he offered the string

  
"And what’s that" Angel said cautiously

  
"My business card, It will allow you to visit me at the bank. Without one of these you cannot enter" Edward said unwavering his movement and tone of voice

  
"Deal" Angel said before snatching both the hard and the string from Edwards hands. The puppet then slowly placed both hands behind his back.

  
"As I stated before, you have till midnight to use that string. I doubt you'll be able to use it here with no one around. Before you try to use it on me, I can't be affected by my own magic. And please do visit, I never get any visitors" Edward said before walking past Angel to head towards the door. Edwards back once against towards Angel, showing his hands fiddling once more with the gold coin from before.

  
"Our meeting never happened..." Edward said before he walked past the door leaving Angel under the flickering light.

  
Angel walked towards the door slowly, once he reached the doorway he didn't see Edward or the giant monster that was with him earlier. Edward does that annoying disappearing act that Alastor does with his shadow, however how does Edward do it if shadows isn't his thing. Angel looked at the string in his right upper hand and the business card in his upper left hand wondering what he should do. His focus then shifted to fat nuggets sitting down in front of him looking up with what Angel assumes is a smile on his face. Angel couldn't help but pick the little baby pig up with his lower arms and kissing his forehead and nuzzling his cheek before putting him back down.

  
"Guess we're going back huh... Isn't your daddy such a drama queen" Angel said before chuckling to himself.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**One hour earlier**

  
Alastor sat in the carriage with Edward, looking at him with fueled hatred for he wasn't pleased with the sudden visit. The puppet simply stared back at Alastor; he knew that stare well even if they didn't convey any semblance of emotion though that was good for Alastor since he knew what it meant. Alastor held tightly to his microphone, wanting deeply to bash the puppet with it repeatedly to vent his frustration and anger in a more personal manner than summoning his eldritch tentacles. Alastor knew the wooden toy was weak, far weaker than any of the surface overlords in his current state. However the puppet was protected by a power he would rather not face yet for he himself wasn't strong enough.

  
"Lets get straight to the point Alastor" Edward broke the silence taking Alastor’s attention away from his murderous intent

  
"Yes, I believe you wanted to discuss a new financial arrangement" Alastor replied trying to remain calm

  
"Yes though this is more due to your new sponsorship with that charity. You seem to not spend money on yourself and have paid off the bank in full and have money left over to buy several territories. Which I can always assist with if you wish to make a de-"

  
"I do not want your help Edward. Having more territory than I currently have will make things more difficult for me. I would also insist you refrain from asking for a deal again, you do it more often than is deemed acceptable" Alastor said showing his annoyance

  
"You are persistent in not wanting my assistance. Even when we first met you rejected my offer, if you had accepted you would of owned all the territories by now." Edward said unmoving in his position though the motion of the carriage causes his body to move on its own.

  
"That price is far more than I am willing to pay. We all know you're not interested in the petty turf wars of the surface overlords, or even the disputes of your fellow underlords. Once we learned what you truly desired, you were kept at bay even when you went on your business like the little lap dog you are" Alastor said in a mocking manner

  
"You are very hostile towards me Alastor, I thought we ended on good terms twenty years ago" Edward said as the carriage stopped moving.

  
"You and I both know that is false, and I do not have the inclination to bring back the past" Alastor said as the door to the carriage was open revealing they made it to the radio tower

  
"Is this because of the contract" Edward replied as he stood up and walked out of the carriage

  
"I will repeat myself only once... I do not wish to speak of the past" Alastor said as his eyes turned to radio dials and back to normal

  
"Then if it is not about the contract... Does it involve that low class demon spider" Edward said stepping out of the carriage and looking up at Alastor like a child looking up defiantly towards its father. 

  
Alastor couldn't help but seethe in rage as the puppet mentions Angel dust causing his eyes to fully turn into dials and his voice to become completely distorted by radio static. His magic started to cause the small looking creature inside the carriage to cower in fear as their surroundings started to fade into darkness. His silhouette started to glow a deep red as his claws began to follow suit as he loomed over the wooden toy. His voice was filled with rage even though the distortion that echoed around him.

  
"StAy AwAy FrOm AnGeL" Alastor said simply waiting to turn into his wendigo form and destroy the puppet only holding himself back from the brink. Edward not saying a single ward in the face of danger that Alastor presents

  
When Alastor eventually calmed down after a few minutes he took the lead to walk towards his radio tower, usually anyone who comes near is in imminent danger of being attacked by electricity from the tower but since he is there Edward isn't being attacked. Alastor forbade the giant minion and the smaller one to follow them as they went inside his home. Once inside Alastor kept Edward in his lobby near the front door, not wanting the puppet demon roaming his home. Alastor summoned a small chair for Edward as he summoned a red oak chair with deer antlers at the top for himself.

  
"Back to business I suppose." Edward said sitting down before they began to discuss finances

  
After thirty minutes of discussion Alastor noticed Edwards vest begin to pull to one side as if something invisible was tugging at it. It did so briefly but given the puppets nature of never moving unless to make an action, his clothing moving on its own was suspect. Soon the puppet stood up from the small chair that Alastor created causing Alastor to do in kind as he looked closely as what the puppet was doing. Though Alastor was speaking with Edward about business and monetary transactions he never left his eyes move away from the puppet and kept a close observation of every action and movement. A constant annoyance was how Edward always kept his hands behind is back even while sitting which was simply odd even for Alastor.

  
"Well my friend, you truly know how to tickle my fancy with your knowledge. I shall finalize the payment plan when I return to my office and you shall receive the confirmation at the week’s end like before" Edward said as he turned around to head out the door

  
"You seem to be in a hurry my friend" Alastor said curiously

  
"I am very busy man, seven days to go through all of hell is a tall task so the sooner I finish up with you the sooner I can head to the next overlord" Edward said waiting for the door to open

  
"In deed... Well I best not keep you from your duties" Alastor said as his front doors open allowing Edward to walk outside with Alastor following behind.

  
Alastor watched as Edward calmly walked away towards his carriage, he still felt anger towards the puppet but thankfully he held his control. Once the small puppet boarded his ride and began to leave, Alastor began to head back to the hotel as quickly as he could. Alastor usually left nothing to chance, but Edwards’s sudden impulse to leave gave Alastor a bad feeling that he couldn't shake. Edward was not a powerful demon, but he has been around far longer than Alastor and has learned how to get what he wants eventually. Alastor was always keen in keeping the puppet away from himself and his own interest, but now of all times for him to re-appear iy had to be when he was becoming closer with someone else.

  
Alastor had to remove Edward from the hotel, he had to keep him away from Angel and prevent the little puppet from harming him. He made his intention known, and seeing how Valentino became a coward and let Angel fend for himself Alastor was his only protection. Alastor thought back on the words he said, the last thing he wanted was to say those words when just a few moment ago he was going to express himself to Angel. Still, his want to express and his knowing how to express were two different things that made him believe he would of made a similar mistake with his wording.

  
Alastor said what he needed to to take Edwards attention away from Angel, even when he felt his own felt hurting from saying those words. He knew he did wrong by Angel, it's why he couldn't turn to face him when he was leaving with Edward. Having everyone around them when he hurt Angel and himself while trying to keep a predator away to protect them was a difficult choice but the only choice. He never believed he would be protecting anyone at his own expense, and the feeling it gave him was not one he enjoyed. All he could do now is see the well being of everyone at the hotel before the coming struggle to apologize to Angel... Another thing he's never done is apologize.

  
It took Alastor about twenty minutes arrived at the hotel, he noticed the doors were repaired as he opened them only to see Husker putting away some tools. He wasn't expecting Husk of all people to fix the door, though it was possible Charlie used her begging face to coerce him into fixing the door. Husk; hearing the door open turned to see Alastor walk in as he stands up straight to meet the deer demon, not knowing how to tell him Angel left. Before he could say anything Alastor rushed towards him making him worry why Alastor is acting frantic.

  
"Is everyone ok? Is Angel safe" Alastor said looking at Husker while placing both his hands on Huskers shoulders, not realizing himself how his concern is being received

  
"Everyone is fine.... I can't say the same for your love spider." Husk said hesitantly, though he noticed Alastor becoming slightly flustered

  
"I... I don't recall saying anything about this" Alastor said taken back by Husker knowing who he was talking about when he wanted to confess to someone

  
"Well just like ya like him he likes you a hell lot... Which he expressed very clearly" Husker said feeling a bit better with how well Alastor is taking him knowing before he was told by the deer demon.

  
"I am aware of his affection, which is why I wish to reciprocate" Alastor said

  
"Don't know how you gonna make up that mishap... Your choice of words was not taken lightly..." Husker said not wanting to finish his sentence

  
"I know what I said was uncalled for. Which is why I wish to speak with him" Alastor said as he removed his hands from Huskers shoulders and began walking past him.

  
"He... He isn't here" Husker said while being glad he wasn't facing Alastor when he did

  
"What" Alastor said looking back at Husker who didn't turn to look at him

  
"What cha said... Made him cry to the point that.. well... He packed his bags and left with his pet" Husker said tightening up un-wanting to turn around to look at Alastor

  
"Curse that damn marionette..." Alastor said in Anger before realizing that its possible Edward left because he went to go look for Angel. Somehow the puppet knew when Angel left the hotel and decided to hunt him down. Alastor began to panicked as he hurried back to the door.

  
Before Alastor could reach the door, it began to open slowly as a familiar pink pig squeezing through the crack of the door as it fully opened. Alastor stopped in his tracks seeing Angel walk into the lobby, a large bag hanging from a trap on his right shoulder and fat nuggets on a leash like Husker said. Angel and Alastor stared at each other; the silence felt like a heavy blanket enveloping the area causing a knot to form in ones throat preventing them from talking. Husker knowing he shouldn't be a part of this picked up the toolbox from the floor and began to walk away not wanting to be in the middle.

  
Angel blinked a few times before shaking his head gently and started to walk quickly, wanting to pass Alastor and head back to his room. Before Angel could pass Alastor, there was a tug on fat nuggets leash as he looked at his baby boy pulling him back stopping him from walking away. Even his special boy knew that Angel couldn't run away from his problems, Angel simply stopped in front of Alastor looking down at the ground. One more pull at the leash and fat nuggets pulled it out of Angels hands before he began to run up the stairs himself. Angel was a bit annoyed but he couldn't be mad at his baby, but nothing was stopping him now se he kept his eyes down and continued to walk past Alastor.

  
"Angel.... Mon Ange" Alastor said softly

  
"No Alastor... I don't wanna hear it" Angel said stopping with his back turned to Alastor as Alastor had his back turned to Angel

  
"I know I hurt you... But I do care for you mon cher" Alastor said turning around to look at Angel only seeing the spiders back turned to him.

  
"I don't know if that is true or not" Angel said as he pulled the string Edward gave him from out of his pocket, Alastor unable to see what he had.

  
"It is as true as I can make it" Alastor said taking a step closer unknowing what Angel was doing. Angel took the string and started tying it to his lower right hand. Once it was tied the string vanished and he no longer felt it on him, yet after he did his action he wanted to get away from Alastor.

  
"Please... Angel" Alastor said taking another step closer, moving his hand to touch Angel on the shoulder before Angel shook his head and started to walk away from him.

  
Angel started to walk up the stairs as Alastor followed behind him trying to think of the correct words to tell the spider. Angel started to feel nervous now; he didn't want Alastor to touch him, why did he put the string on if now he feels remorse. He kept his distance from Alastor as they ascended the stairs together only moving slowly after reaching the top of the staircase. Angel stopped and turned his head slightly to look at Alastor from the corner of his eye. Took a deep breath before exhaling slowly to calm himself before his nerves got the best of him.

  
'I don't believe in the smile that you leave  
When you walk away and say goodbye  
Well, I don't expect the world to move underneath me  
But for God's sake, could you try  
I know that you're true to me  
You're always there, you say you care  
I know that you want to be mine'

  
He turned his gaze away from Alastor as he continued to walk down the hallway, Alastor following behind him with the same pace as Angel. Alastor didn't interrupt Angel; he simply looked on from behind the spider as he listened to what Angel has to say. Angel placed his hands on his chest to feel his own heart pounding within him as he continued walking slowly.

  
'Where is your heart, cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart, what I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard to give me what I need  
I want your heart to bleed, that's all I'm asking for, oh  
Where is your heart'

  
Alastor’s own chest began to ache as he heard Angel’s words, with the sadness that he himself began to feel. Angel stopped next to a painting of Alastor that he displayed when he became a sponsor for the hotel. Angel placed his upper hand against the painting as Alastor simply watched wanting do the same to the spider.

  
'I don't understand, your love is so cold  
It's always me who's reaching out for your hand  
And I've always dreamed that love would be effortless  
Like a petal falling to the ground  
A dreamer following his dream'

  
Angel began to move forward once more, his hand passing against the painting like a soft caress against his fingers. Alastor followed, taking a few seconds to look at his own menacing painting as he passed on by. The painting Alastor looked at showing a fearsome demon with a smile, while he himself could barely hold the faintest grin. Each word that Angel sang were like daggers into his skin, something he felt he deserves but wasn't enjoying how he couldn't stop the pain.

  
'Where is your heart, cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart, what I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard to give me what I need  
I want your heart to bleed, that's all I'm asking for, oh  
Where is your heart'

  
Angel soon passes a small table holding a vase filled with roses as he takes on with his lower left hand and starts plucking the pedals with lower upper right hand. His upper arms hugging himself as he looks at the pedals fall, Alastor not wanting to grab the roses believing they would only hurt him more.  
'It seems so much is left unsaid  
But you can say anything  
Oh, anytime you need  
Baby, it's just you and me, oh yeah'

  
Angel finally reached his room where he stopped and let the deflowered rose fall to the ground, he didn't turn to look at Alastor. Alastor felt like the destroyed flower was a symbol of Angel’s heart, only now realizing he was stepping on the pedals as he followed him. He was stepping on the pieces of Angel’s heart without realizing it, his breath seeming to slowly become lost to him as the feeling of sorrow started to creep up on him.

  
'I know that you're true to me  
You're always there, you say you care  
I know that you want to be mine'

  
Angel then turned around to face Alastor, taking slow steps to get closer to the deer demon.

  
'Where is your heart, cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart, what I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard to give me what I need  
I want your heart to bleed, that's all I'm asking for, yeah'

  
Angel came close to Alastor, his upper left hand leaning close to try and touch Alastor on the chest to feel his heart beat. Alastor himself though feeling the pounding in his own chest believes that what Angel will feel isn't what he wants. He was struggling to say a single word to the spider, his body fighting with his own mind to move and embrace Angel. The spider demon soon stopped before his hand landed on Alastor’s chest and pulled his hand away. Angel then turned around and began to walk away back to his rooms’ door.

  
'Where is your heart, cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart, what I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard to give me what I need  
I want your heart to bleed, and that's all I'm asking for  
Where is your heart [Repeat: x4]'

  
Before Angel could place a hand on his door knob Alastor took hold of his lower right hands wrist preventing Angel from moving any further. Angel thinking back about the string and the only words that came to mind was 'shit' as he stood there in silence. Alastor’s grip on his hand becoming tighter through the silence as Angel then winced turning to face Alastor. Alastor’s face looked flushed red, his eyes seemed to be phasing in from his normal eyes, red static and his radio dials which was causing Angel to be concerned as to what was happening to Alastor.

  
"Angel... I... Wish to be more" Alastor said struggling to say his words or more correctly find them

  
"Al..." Angel couldn't continue his sentence as Alastor moved forward and pushed him against the wall next to his door.

  
"L-Let me... Let me show you" Alastor said as he grabbed Angels upper right hand and pulled him down, making Angel lean forward placing Alastor near Angels neck.

  
"Allow me... To give you what I didn't... T-That night" Alastor said whispering into Angels ear, his breath sounding heavy as if struggling to breathe.

  
Alastor moved his head down slightly, the feeling of his warm breath against Angel’s neck as he leaned in closer while pulling Angel in more. Soon Angel felt Alastor’s tongue against his neck; a shiver began to run down his spine by the unexpected touch that Alastor was giving him. The gentle feeling of Alastor’s tongue against his neck before feeling his lips press down caused Angel to hold his breath briefly. Alastor planted a kiss on Angel, the sensual manner causing Angel let his guard down so the deer could do as he pleased. Soon he started to feel presser against his neck followed by a sharp pain from realizing Alastor was slowly biting down on him. 

  
Angel could feel his skin becoming pierced by Alastor’s sharp fanged teeth and yet the pain felt intoxicating to the point that he let out a soft moan. Angel was feeling slight pleasure from the pain Alastor was giving him, was it because he enjoyed pain or because it was the deer who was causing it. No matter the reason, it was hard for Angel to hold in his moans as he began to feel his blood slowly cascade from his neck and on to his clothes. Slowly he felt the retraction of Alastor’s teeth from his neck as Alastor moved himself to face Angel and look him in the eyes. Alastor’s mouth covered in blood as it slowly drizzled down his chin and fell his suit.

  
Alastor leaned forward, his lips moving towards Angels as Angel didn't know if he could even move. Once Alastor pressed his lips against Angel, the feeling caused Angel to slowly open his mouth so he could taste Alastor. Moving his tongue slowly into Alastor’s mouth he could feel his sharp teeth press against his tongue. A simple motion with pressure and Alastor could bite his tongue off yet he didn't. A metallic taste covered Angels tongue because of his own blood yet there was sweetness to it that he believed came from the deer. Alastor moved in more as Angel did so in kind to deepen their kiss, Angel’s tongue becoming cut as he moved it against the tips of Alastor’s teeth. Alastor rubbing his tongue against Angels as the blood that was leaking from Angel’s mouth began to pass through their lips and down their respective chins towards their chest.

  
Angel didn't know how long he was within that passionate kiss of pain and pleasure but he didn't want it to end. What he longed for, what he believed would never come to pass was not happening and far beyond his wildest fantasy. Angel has had sex with many denizens of hell, even some overlords but nothing compared to this simple kiss. He's had a kiss from a regular Joe before but it was a kind gesture before they used him for a quick fuck. With Alastor however, this kiss made every sex experience he had feel like he was a virgin learning what true blissful pleasure was. Feeling how mesmerizing and intoxicating this kiss is he can only imagine what having sex with the man of his dreams would be.

  
With all of Angel’s time lost in bliss, he was brought back to reality once Alastor began to pull away from the kiss. Angel leaned slightly further, as much as he could to make the kiss last just a bit longer before it was broken. Before it was fully finished Alastor slowly licked Angels licks to taste the blood that covered them. Once fully parted; Both Alastor and Angel's breathing was heavy as they were trying to regain their composure. Alastor soon let go of Angels hands, Angel only wishing he hadn't for he felt as if he was going to fall. Angels legs felt as if they were becoming numb while they wobbled weakly barely able to keep the spider standing against the wall. Alastor then licked his lips before calming down faster than Angel could still lost on his own world unable to think straight.

  
"I think its best... We both rest for today" Alastor said straightening himself out

  
"A.... Al.." Angel barely able to make out words as his breathing still hasn't calmed down

  
"Make sure to wash up before you go to bed for rest" Alastor finished before he turned away and began to walk, slightly hesitant in doing so.

  
Angel simply stayed lying against the wall with e pure smile across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Angel sings is 'where is your heart' by Kelly Clarkson
> 
> A lot of hints here for what happens in the future


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Angel and Alastors kiss
> 
> What they did and what happened after they parted.
> 
> No dialogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter.

Chapter 7: ~~Greed~~ Of Lust and Hunger

Alastor walked away from Angel, leaving him in a blissful stupor wondering if that was the right thing to do yet he kept walking until he was out of sight. Alastor couldn't linger on the thought for much longer for his body began to react strangely, causing him to lose balance. Alastor’s vision started becoming blurry, thankfully his impaired vision wouldn't prevent him from finding the door to his room. When no one is around Alastor can easily summon his door on an empty wall which is why it is hard finding him for it is always in a new place. As Alastor placed his right hand on the door handle, it felt as if his body was shacking and trying to grip the handle tightly was becoming difficult.

  
With much effort Alastor was able to grab the handle with a firm grip to open his door and walk inside only to stumble and fall to the ground. Alastor’s shadows closed the door behind him as they looked upon him, each one acting in different ways from confused to angry, to even lustful. Alastor head soon began to throb in pain as the muscles on his body followed in suit causing Alastor to writhe in agony as his body seems to be forced into this state. Alastor took his right hand and placed his claws on his left upper pectoral before deeply piercing the skin. Alastor started to drag his claws down ripping his muscles and skin as his arm stiffened; stopping before reaching his heart. 

  
Alastor placed his left hand on his lower right side abdomen before doing the same as his right hand and piercing the skin. Instead of ripping his flesh, he simply clutched his hand causing his claws to delve deeper into his body but held in place. His breathing started to become heavy yet the sound was distorted with his radio sounds and static. His eyes were flickering in and out from static and radio dials before remaining as radio dials. Soon his hunger started to seep through, the taste of Angel’s blood still on his tongue remembering the flesh his teeth dug into. His hunger began to grow while his body started to shift and change into his wendigo form without his control. 

  
Alastor tried making out commands but words of beastial growls and roars were the only thing leaving his vocals. It is a blessing in disguise that no one can hear him when he is inside his room, the space being its own little world inside of the hotel. Being seeing in such a disgraceful way would only have others fear his monstrous ways or find a way to kill him when in his hunger pains. However this hunger wasn't normal, he wanted far more than simply flesh, he wanted everything from his morsel if he could reach them. Their flesh, their blood, their bones, their soul and anything else he could consume from them he wanted it all and the image that came to him was Angel who was interacting with early.

  
Thinking of Angel, what would of happened if Alastor didn't regain some semblance of control during their passionate kiss. Something happened to him when he confronted Angel who caused him to lose all control and dive into his primal urges and feelings he still didn’t understand of. If he didn't walk away back then before reaching this stage, would he have eaten Angel mercilessly? His thoughts about what he wanted, what he wanted to do, how he felt and everything in between were consuming him as he fought for control of his own action before tearing himself apart or losing all mental faculties and heading back into the hotel and slaughtering everyone.

  
Alastor’s shadows though not understanding their masters commends knew what he was asking for, they searched his stored food he would keep to handle his hunger. They brought him cooked foods, frozen foods, even stored organs Alastor was saving for a dinner for himself. Alastor’s hands wouldn't move so he had to eat and consume what his shadows were bringing him like an animal eating off the ground. The meals of demon flesh and even normal foods were mixing with his own blood that was slowly covering the ground around him making Alastor want more. Alastors horns started to grow, the edges becoming sharp as his skin started to become darker with his own blood staining the fur that was appearing on him. 

  
Alastor soon stopped eating the food given to him by his shadows, not because he was satiated but he was becoming angry and restless in his position. Looking downn at his right hand which was still stuck on his chest, Alastor leaned forward as much as he could before biting down on his wrist and pulling his own arm away from his body. His claws taking with them shreds of his own flesh causing his blood to spray against his face and further coat the floor. Once his arm was removed he noticed something twinkle on his chest, it was hard to make out but moving caused something to visibly for a split second. It was hard for Alastor to make out what he saw or if he even saw anything with his vision becoming blurred and disoriented but he was convinced there was something there. Alastor used all his strength to retake control of his freed hand and take a hold at whatever was on his chest. 

  
Alastor didn't feel anything within his grasp; it simply looked as if he just had his hand balled into a fist against his own chest. Alastor started to move his hand away and something felt as if it was pulling on his heart with a sharp sting. Alastor kept looking down to his chest not seeing anything but a small space between his hand as it moved away and nothing on his chest. With what force he could muster, he pulled his hand completely away from his chest and felt something rip out of him even though there was no harm to his body or chest. With this action, his vision slowly started coming back to him as his left hand loosened up giving him control of it while his wendigo transformation stopped half way. His hunger was still there but far less than before, something more manageable that he can deal with at a later time.

  
Alastor used his left hand to help himself slowly get off from the ground; his right hand still gripped on to whatever he believed was in his hand. His legs were still weak, and his consciousness was struggling to stay with him as he was losing a lot of blood in the whole ordeal. His thought slowly calmed down just as his shadows began to become more composed and their normal selves staying silent as they view their master. Alastor moved his right hand up to see what he held within his grasp, opening his claws he sees a single piece of white string, shinning dimly. His eyes opened slightly shocked but before the thought of what it he was holding came to mind his consciousness faded causing him to fall back down to the bloody floor. The string that Alastor held slowly began to fade from his hand as the shadows that surrounded Alastor as well seem to disappear.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"Al..."

  
As Alastor walked away, Angel reached out to him with his upper left hand not able to speak beyond that one word. Angels legs felt like they were about to buckle as he used both lower arms to place presser against the wall to keep him standing. His back still planted against the cold wall as his tilted head allows him to look towards the direction where Alastor was leaving. Angel could feel his neck feeling cold as the blood ran slowly down to his clothes and chest fluff. He wasn't loosing enough blood to lose consciousness, but his wooziness was caused by the euphoric feeling he felt by the pain and pleasure Alastor gave him through a simple passionate kiss. Angel didn't know how long he stayed against the wall, ten minutes, twenty, it was hard to tell for he wasn't focused on the passage of time and didn't want to move at all.

  
However Angel soon was able to breathe slowly, calming himself and allowing strength to return to his body which in turn allowed him to remain standing. Moving himself away from the wall, Angel looked at his lower right hand where he placed the string Edward gave him. Was Alastor’s showing his true self, did Alastor want to do those things to him all this time and simply kept himself in control. A small push of truth magic showed Angel how Alastor truly felt and though somewhat frightening how Alastor was acting out of character it was what was hidden inside him. Yet now he wonders if what he did was the right thing, he didn't want to force Alastor into something he didn't want to do or be who he isn't simply because Angel wanted something in his own selfish way.

  
In the span of four days, Angel went through a rollercoaster of emotions from happy to sad to angry to sad to fear and back to happy. Each and every time he gets hurt by the thought of Alastor wanting to hurt him emotionally, he still finds some glimmer of hope to move him forward. Why was he so fixated on Alastor, just because he gave him something no other demon did doesn't mean he should put himself through this? Maybe it was because he received something different from Alastor that he latched onto that Angel thought. This sensual action that Alastor gave him only gave Angel hope for the future and that thought is what frightened him. Once again he became hopeful, is tomorrow going to be like before where his hope is dashed to be brought back up once more.

  
Alastor acted in a way that was far more than Angel expected, it was because of Edwards magic to could it actually be true or was it fake because it was forced. Angel stood in the hallway thinking how much he wants to be with Alastor but he doesn't want to be hurt anymore. Angels thought went back to the feeling just now, and started to think that maybe suffering for these small moments may be worth it. Angel’s body felt hot, even with the cold air around him amplified by his wet neck and chest, he was flushed with heat that gave him a need for more. 

  
Angel started to convince himself that he didn't care if it was real or not, as long as he kept receiving this feeling from Alastor than he wouldn't mind shedding tears now and then for him. Alastor started to become a drug for him, something far more addictive than anything he could get from someone or anything else. Angel looked towards the dark hallway, longing for Alastor to come back to him and stay just a little longer. All he could think about was Alastor and how much he wanted the deer demon, his body shaking in need to be touched once again. Angel wanted nothing more, and as his mind shows him the demon of his affection as an illusion before him, all Angel could do is expresses what he feels.

  
'It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around'

  
Angel moved his right upper hand and places it on his neck wound; it is healing if slowly but the feeling of the holes in his skin where Alastor’s teeth were caused a quiver on his lips. His thoughts focused on that previous feeling, wanting to feel Alastor bite down on him and claim him once more.

  
'It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time'

  
Angel then moved his blood covered right upper hand and his left upper hand and places it on his chest slowly passing them in a sensual motion. The blood being wiped on his clothing in streaks of his fingers as they caress his chest gently.

  
'It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you'

  
Angel closes his eyes and moves his right upper left hand to the side of his read being placed softly. Grabbing his hair lightly as his thoughts becomes filled with the deer demon, those hungry eyes that gazed into his own moments ago.

  
'It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me'

  
Angel let go of his hair and moves his other hand away from his chest to turn and look at his door. Using his lower left hand he grabs the handle and opens his door to walk inside. As Angel walked inside and closed the door behind him his lower hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt. However he soon began to rip his upper part off of himself with his upper hands tearing his clothes off revealing his blood stained chest fluff.

  
'It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone'

  
Angel then turned around and allowed himself to fall back first onto his bed, pointing his legs up as he started to take off his heeled boots. He covered his eyes with both his upper hands staining the right side of his face with the blood that still lingered on his upper right hand.

  
'And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now'

  
Even with his eyes covered, his mind showed him the images he wanted to see and it was Alastor and his own imagination of what the deer would do to him. After having his boots removed he began to remove his tight black shorts becoming fully naked on his bed. Angel moves his upper hands away from his face and moves them slowly down, passing his neck and down to his chest and he began to feel himself sensually. Angels lower hands touching his legs and thighs as they moves inch by inch towards his loins, his thighs seeming to be covered in a slight sticky liquid.

  
'It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me' 

  
Angel moved his lower left arm around his leg reaching towards his lower cheeks, his lower right hand starts touching his member softly as pre began to ooze out of him easily. He started to move his lower right hand up and down in a light jerking motion as his own pre cum started to smear on his palm and slowly his member. Angel spreads his legs slightly as he takes his lower left hand to spread his cheek open revealing his needing hole. Angel then let go of his member with his lower right hand now covered in his own 'lube' before reaching down to his hungry hole as he started to move his right index finger inside. His right upper hand was moved to continue jerking himself off slowly, mixing blood with his own juices as he closed his eyes enjoying the pleasure.

  
'I'm hooked on you, I need a fix, I can't take it  
Just one more hit, I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it, just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this'

  
Angel’s right upper hand soon started to be covered in pre causing some of the dry blood to gain a semblance of moisture. He never thought he would leak this much from simply touching himself, though he was already aroused by what Alastor did to him earlier. Angel moved his right upper hand upwards to his lips as he started to lick his pre cum and blood covered fingers. Angel started to move his lower right hands middle finger into himself as he began to push deeper into himself. Angel focused his mind on the sensation of being penetrated with his imagination wanting it to be Alastor. Angel removed his right upper hand from his mouth to play with his throbbing member as he gets closer to climax.

  
'I'm hooked on you, I need a fix, I can't take it  
Just one more hit, I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it, just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this'

  
Soon Angel couldn't resist anymore as his body began to shake telling him he was close. It started becoming hard for Angel to focus as he started to become light headed by the feeling he was giving himself. It didn't take long before Angel became to cum, the force of his ejaculation covering his chest, chin and a little bit of his face before slowly plastering his stomach with the remainder. Angel could feel the throbbing of his own cock in his hands wanting to keep shooting strands of cum as his hole tightened around his fingers not wanting to let go.

  
'It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me'

  
Angel started to lose his breath with his own climax as the orgasm he just felt was only amplified by how he felt and the lingering sensation Alastor gave him. His hole started loosening to let go of his fingers before he removed them gently while his body started to relax as each second past. Angels breathing became heavy, close to hyperventilating from how much air he was attempting to take in. Angel just laid on his bed, not wanting to get up and cleaned as he knows he needs to not wanting to have dried blood and cum stains on him. He thought to himself what it would be like to actually sleep with Alastor, if not in a sexual way but to just lay in bed with him. Before his mind could continue the thought his eyes slowly started to close as he passed out from exhaustion and satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Angel sings while pleasing himself is 'Addicted' by Kelly Clarkson


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUSKER FOCUS
> 
> His Perspective in what he was doing.
> 
> So no this is not Chapter 8, Its Intermission so this is where I ruin the chapter count :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Husker focused intermissions because THEY ARE IMPORTANT.

HUSKER INTERMISSION 1

There was something about this whole situation that made Husker uncomfortable on how things seem to play out as if to remind him of his past. It was five days ago that Husker was cleaning his room, rummaging through some of his old things looking for his lucky poker chip only to find a memory. A framed picture of the past, three peoples with smiles on their faces and two with drinks in hand. Coming across this photo after so long gave Husker both nostalgia and regret for how things went down all those years ago. Husker decided to keep the photo with him to think about it, he never really got closure and just drank himself to forget or as much as blacking out every now and then would allow him. 

  
Finding the photo made Husker question his actions or more importantly his inactions when it comes to Alastor and this whole hell thing. Husker wasn't much to want to do big aside from getting his score of money but he lost a lot before dying and never tried to aim high. Husker made a deal that cost him and now he knows where to step if he wanted to stay among the living, or as much alive as he feels he is. He has no love interest, he has no one close aside from Niffty and even though Alastor calls him his friend it is always sketchy to him. Husker wanted to set his mind straight about his failures, one at a time when they come but this one seem to show up at the worst time.

  
Though he kept to himself, Husker was no fool and paid attention to the goings on in the hotel far more than he let on with his 'don't care' attitude. He knew when people where inside doing their jobs, who left, he even noticed if people were doing something suspicious even if he didn't get involved. It didn't take him long to notice Angel trying his best to get close to Alastor, thinking the spider was suicidal or just stupid. Even with this, it was always in his own best interest to act ignorant in all matters for him becoming involves seemed like a bad omen to him. Sometimes Husker wished this was the case when it came to poker so he had to put less skill into it but he always wins so no harm no foul.

  
Husker started to become worried once the spider and his overlord started to become a bit close even if on the outside it did not appear as such. One day they would both be in the library together when no one would bother them and talk, even be within the five foot rule Alastor annoys everyone about. He was surprised when one day they cooked for each other as if they were having a dinner date or something; it was creepy and odd for him to see Alastor partaking in such actions with anyone especially Angel Dust. Alastor was very protective of himself and his own interest while distant to everyone around him to keep himself steps ahead of anyone who was foolish to mess with him. It took Husker himself several decades before Alastor 'trusted him' with being able to enter his tower and even his own room dimension when he creates them.

  
Husker gave the dumb spider credit for being fearless and determined though completely brain dead in his pursuit for sex knowing full well Alastor isn't interested in those thing. Yet the same day Husker finds the old photo, Angel comes barging in all pissed off only to be immediately brought joy by Alastor himself. Then added on top of that Alastor did some special broadcast that no one heard about to some poor bastard for him to crush their dreams. Alastor’s interaction with Angel the next day, a bit too friendly in Huskers eyes was just another shocker that placed him in a curious mood but also not wanting to get involved for his own safety.

  
Husker only got further questions within him when Alastor started spewing thoughts about feelings and liking someone and possibly love. What was going on and why so suddenly without any breaks to understand how, why and who was it that was causing these strange ideas to pop into the Radio Demon of all demons. Husker was a curious cat, but he wasn't an idiot and curiosity wasn't going to kill him any time soon. For now, Husker just lets things come to him like it seems it always does like a magnet for trouble or peoples sorrow. Maybe he shouldn't be the bar keep, it happens far more to someone who manages a bar than people come to them with their problems as if they can magically solve them with some bar wisdom.

  
Seeing Alastor in a different light however made Husker look at the photograph and wonder if it was a sign that he needed to forgive himself and forget the past and move forward. Those thoughts quickly faded as an uninvited guest came through those double doors. Husker was filled with so much rage seeing that giant monstrosity and that wooden toy prancing around in the lobby. He wanted to go forward and kill that so called overlord and smash his wooden body against every wall and floor until only pieces and splinters covered the floor and his paws respectively. There was something odd that he noticed from the giant monster, something he wondered as to what was its meaning.

  
Everyone else was distracted by the puppets awkward singing and dancing except for Husker who looked at the giant gorilla that towered over everyone. Even with his hairs standing, his left claws digging on the front desk, the glass bottle in his right hand and his teeth grinding on themselves he looked on with his rage filled eyes. The giant monster, even without a face showed as if he was looking directly as Huskers direction. No eyes or mouth to speak of, but by how his head moved to Huskers direction it was obvious they were staring each other down. Everyone but Husker oblivious of this giant monsters actions and motions, seeing the monster move its left hand that was out of sight by the distracted idiots unknowing of the impending danger.

  
The giant monsters left hand moved towards its chest, moving inside its suits vest slowly and it seems to grab something. As its Giant hands move out of its suit it was pulling something white out, as if paper or something else since it was hard to tell given the monsters size and how small whatever it was in its giant hands. Husker started to become irritated and his breathing becoming long with every inhale and exhale. Before the monster could fully pull out what it had inside its suit vest, the puppet commanded it to leave, causing the monster to put whatever it was pulling out to be placed back and himself to move towards the door. It was trying to do something, and it had to involve Husker since he knew he was being stared down by the giant beast as if to intimidate him.

  
Hukser was filled with anger to the point that he shattered the glass bottle in his hand without even knowing until the puppet and its minions left. What set him off however was what the little puppet said, about not remembering the names of broken toys which to Husker seemed personal? He calmed down however, still annoyed by the ordeal as he opened his mouth to fix the door while Charlie and Vaggie go cheer up Niffty. Husker knew very well why Niffty acted the way she did, and he was the last person to cheer her up. Why did that puppet of all people had to show up, with what is going on with Alastor, Angel and himself through his own memories.

  
Nothing was right, Angel acting like a child with his emotional tantrums and Alastor being less psycho wasn't normal and Husker knew something bad was going to happen especially now with that weirdo wood walking around. The truth bomb about Angel in love with Alastor and the pieces falling into place of Alastor’s secret interest being Angel was quite the shocker for everyone who heard and didn't make things better but worse. Husker was at a loss for words to say the least at Alastor showing concern when he returned, concern for everyone and especially singling out Angel wanting to know his well being. After the truth both Angel gave and Alastor didn't deny, it was obvious the true were becoming close but there wasn't anything concrete yet.

  
Though Husker being curious was something he kept hidden, he sure wasn't curious to know what was going to happen between Angel and Alastor once the spider walked through those doors. In the most polite way, the room got awkward but Husker knew it was going to be a shit show with an emotional man child whore and a sociopathic psycho who is learning to be a real boy. Husker took his leave, keeping his distance from whatever chaos was about to ensue in the lobby with these polar opposites opening up to each other. Husker walked back to the bar, a place of comfort he makes himself believe since it allows him to drown anything that bothers or worries him. Today however; with the mess within his own mind, that is exactly what he needs to calm his nerves or just reset his mind back to not caring.

  
He stands behind the bar, thinking what he should drink that would be strong enough to erase the events of the day long enough for him to forget the day even exist. He looked under the bar for his shaker and found the picture flame with the photo he took back from under the front desk. Again it showed up just when he was distracted only causing Husker to remember that he left it there when he came to pick up his tools to fix the door. Husker just wanted a stiff drink, not to leave one emotional storm into his own by remembering again. Still, he couldn't help but pick up the picture frame and hold it in his eyes, his expression becoming weary, somber as if the emptiness within him was leaking out. Husker was lost in his own thoughts again, thoughts he didn't want to be alone with but they distracted him from noticing Charlie, Vaggie and Niffty walk towards him.

  
"Hey Husker" Charlie said breaking Huskers concentration and placing him in a small form of shock. The picture frame Husker was holding falls from his hand and shattering on the ground.

  
"I'll get it" Niffty said being her joyful self once again as she moved quickly to clean the mess.

  
"Niffty no" Husker said trying to stop her before she picked up the photo

  
Niffty stood still as he held the photograph in her hands, her joyful smile that Charlie and Vaggie had just given her fades as her eye started to tear up. Husker sighed knowing this was going to happen sooner or later but he didn't want to deal with it now, or he didn't want to deal with it in general. Husker took his right hand and started to rub the back of his neck, massaging himself if at a failed attempt to relax himself. Niffty started to cry slowly, as she started to hug the picture causing Charlie and Vaggie to look on with worry and concern.

  
"Niffty... Look... I" Husker said not knowing what to say

"I... I can't believe you kept one..." Niffty said trying not to ruin the photo with her tears before continuing "I t-thought Alastor b-burned them all"

  
"Well... I managed to keep one. I just didn't think it was right at the time. Though I don't think it’s best for us either to keep onto it... Or remember especially now" Husker said trying to calm Niffty down but failing

  
"Um... What is the picture of" Charlie asked curiously not wanting to step her boundaries. Niffty slowly started to hand Charlie the photo before he crumbles it in her embrace.

  
"It’s an old picture of us..." Husker said trying to take the picture away from Niffty but she didn't let him take it and handed it to Charlie.

  
"You guys look so happy... But... Who is this" Charlie says pointing at a demon in the middle as Vaggie leans over to look

  
"I never seen a demon like that" Vaggie added as she looked at the photograph

  
"He's an old friend... Now hands it over" Husker said extending his hand towards Charlie

  
"That’s Meek..." Niffty said trying to dry her tears

  
"Meek?" Charlie asked only incurring an annoyed sigh from Husker

  
"Look, we weren't the only contracts Alastor had" Husker said with an annoyed tone of voice

  
"There have been many others who have been under contract with Alastor. Meek was one of them and now he isn't ok. He died twenty years ago so lets drop the subject and hand over the photo" Husker said becoming angry as he starts to remember

  
"Why does he look like a hairy human" Vaggie said still focused on his appearance

  
"Meek was a monkey demon" Niffty said no longer crying

  
"A monkey?" Charlie asked causing Husker to take a deep breath seeing that the topic won't drop

  
"Yeah... Sometimes when someone dies they become a symbol of their death in a sense. Meek was a monkey because of his life" Husker said as he started to rummage through the bottles of booze on the shelves looking for hard liquor.

  
"How do you know" Vaggie asked looking at Husker who places both a bottle of Tequila and Vodka on the bar counter

  
"He couldn't handle his drink. Becomes a bit too talkative and he talked a lot of his life ad experience" Husker said mixing the drinks into a tall glass

  
"He was very nice, he also had the funniest jokes" Niffty said smiling slightly

  
"He was too nice... A shame he ended up down here because of one bad decision but there is no forgiveness to a sinner no matter how pure of heart they are" Husker said downing half the glass before having to take a breather from the burning sensation in his throat.

  
"What do you mean" Charlie said as she sat down at the bar looking at Husker

  
"Not good to speak of the dead and their deed. Though we are all dead so what do I know. You see Meek was a nice guy, I would win big if I bet on him against you for who is nicest" Husker said before taking another go at his glass finishing it off before continuing "He would help anyone he saw needed help, he didn't mind being stepped on if it meant someone could cross a broken bridge safely. Though in his life, he was used, abused and treated like entertainment by all who knew him. Joined the circus and was treated far worse. One day he broke and killed his so called master in a fit of fear and rage before offing himself... Ended up here and eventually in front of Alastor" Husker said closing his eyes as he started to grip his glass tightly

  
"That’s horrible" Charlie said with a shocked expression

  
"Thanks for skipping the details because that seems like enough" Vaggie said worried about what the details were

  
"Meek didn't really belong here" Niffty said sitting next to Charlie as Vaggie sat in the opposite side.

  
"How so" Charlie wondered and Vaggie also curious

  
"Meek had some serious issues for being a sinner" Husker said as he opened his eyes again before continuing " he was timid, shy, kind, and afraid of everything even when he put on a brave face. Sure he would walk by the average demon, but he was so afraid he had to hide the fact he wet himself several times... not that the smell can be hidden so easily. He wanted to help people but even doing that he was scared out of his mind doing it. His own shadow, another demon, heights, Meek was scared of it all and being here in hell didn't help him in the slightest.

  
"Oh my god, that is far worse" Vaggie interjected with a shocked expression

  
"You said he was under contract with Alastor... How did that even happen? Alastor is way scarier than half of hell combined" Charlie said with an expression of shock and discomfort just like Vaggie

  
"He wanted protection and he wanted to be rid of his fears... Alastor said he would do that for him. Don't know if it was for a sick joke or for Alastor’s entertainment but every day was a nightmare for Meek once he was bound to Al" Husker said preparing another mixed drink while looking for a third to mix in

  
"But in the photo you guys are so happy" Charlie said wondering

  
"We were" Niffty said smiling up at Charlie

  
"Meek wasn't happy, but me and Niffty tried to show him the ropes of living in hell and living under contract with Al" Husker said finding some gin to mix in with the vodka and Tequila thinking his taste buds are dead so they don't matter.

  
"Soon enough Meek thought of us as friend, possibly even family and the kid grew on me and Niffty that it kind of felt the same" Husker said looking at his drink

  
"He tried to help us out a lot, he wasn't even scared of us anymore after a while" Niffty said with her joy returning

  
"I remember he was freaking terrified of you because of your eye. He always closed his eyes and started shaking when you would show up" Husker said before laughing with Niffty joining in on the laughter. Charlie and Vaggie feeling odd but happy the two are not in a gloomy mood anymore.

  
"And what about how he avoided you because he thought you were a black cat and would give him bad luck" Niffty pointed at Husker and laughed as Husker just face palmed and continued laughing with her.

  
"It sounds like you guys have fond memories of him" Charlie said smiling warmly, feeling less guilty asking about their old friend

  
"Yeah.. he was funny and nice. In fact if he was still with us he would of been your first patron. He would of done anything and everything to help you with redemption" Niffty said while Husker stopped laughing becoming serious in an instant

  
"He would do anything..." Husker said sounding sad about that as Niffty hearing what husker meant also lost her joyful mood

  
"Um... How did he pass away" Vaggie asked since Charlie felt bad now looking at both Husk and Niffty

  
"He wasn't happy in hell... Sure he was happy with me and Niffty after a while but... Alastor didn't make things easy for him and he wanted out after several years being under Alastor" Husker said taking another look at his drink before taking hold of it with his left hand.

  
"Did Al..." Charlie stopped herself not wanting to finish her question

  
"No... I wish Alastor ended his life back then" Husker said as Niffty closed her eye and placed her hands on her ears not wanting to listen anymore

  
"He thought he found a way to release us from Alastor contract... He wanted to save Niffty and Me along with himself... It cost him everything" Husker said pouring out the drink down the side drain he has at the bar.

  
"I could have stopped him from making a bad choice... I should have... I" Husker threw the glass in his hand against the wall as his tone of voice started becoming angry. Niffty heard the shatter of glass and opened her eye in shock as she looked at Husker with worry removing her hands from her ears.

  
"I don't know where things went wrong. It was like I couldn't do anything even when I knew I could. Even Alastor... He let it happen and its all his fault... but I'm to blame for not knowing sooner" Husker said as he looked away from everyone

  
"I don't understand" Charlie said looking towards Husker as Niffty looked down at the bar counter.

  
"He didn't listen to us when we told him the dangers of what he wanted to do. What happened to him I can't tell you but know it’s a fate that I wouldn't wish even on my worst enemy" Husker said taking in slow deep breaths.

  
"Where did I go wrong...? I could have saved him but where did I mess up and how" Husker said as Charlie placed the photo on the bar not wanting to hold onto it anymore. Vaggie stayed silent looking as the room became filled with an intense feeling of anger and sadness.

  
Husker turned around looking calm but his face with filled with sadness once more, but to Charlie and Vaggie it was something they don't usually see. Husker is usually serious, annoyed or not caring and when it comes to showing if he is sad he hides it well for someone who drinks his problems away. Husker walked up to the bar counter and looked down at the photograph, he didn't take it he simply looked down at it. Husker felt remorse from something that happened between him and Meek that lead to meek passing away. Yet for it to impact Husker and Niffty to such a degree, they must have had a deep connection that his passing would leave such a scar on them. Huskers’ breathing was calm as he looked away from the photo and looked up to the ceiling before he started to sing.

  
'Step one, you say we need to talk  
He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left, and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came'

  
Husker took both his hands and slams the counter, causing the three girls to jolt up in surprise but they stayed seated as they looked at Husker. Niffty started to tear up again as she listened to Husker and watched on as he continued.

  
'Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life'

  
Husker took his hands away from the counter and walked away from the bar towards the liquor shelves to look at them and the lights that shine through the bottles. He places his hands behind his back as he stood in a tall and proud posture with his back turned to the girls.

  
'Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all, you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you'

  
Husker turned to walk away from the bar as he looked at the three girls, his hands lowers down as he seems to slouch in defeat. He extends his right hand as he extends his hand as if tossing the question to them even though he doesn't want a reply.

  
'And where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life'

  
Husker left from behind the bar as he walked towards the open area, his back turned once again towards the three girls as they stand up. Husker opens his wings slightly as his gestures his hands as if he was describing a conversation happening between him and someone in front of him. Huskers physical actions seeming aggressive on his part as if he was responding to someone else.

  
'As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came'

  
Husker turned suddenly to look at the three girls, his eyes look enraged as his wings open wide as if he was about to take flight. His left hand in a tight grip as his right hand was open as he placed it against his chest; the way he was looking was as if he was looking at someone that wasn't there.

  
'Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life'

  
Husker retracted his wings as he stomped his left leg down while having both his hands in fist move down with the same action. His shoulders were tight causing him to look stiff in his upper body while his facial expression looked like he wanted to grit his teeth

  
'Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life'

  
Huskers eyes slowly started to tear up as his gripped hands started to losses up, his tense shoulders relaxed as he started to slouch once again. Huskers face become somber once again as he looked down towards the ground.

  
'How to save a life  
How to save a life'

  
Husker started to walk again slowly back towards the bar, he seemed to be in his own little world as he didn't pay the three girls any mind. Charlie and Niffty started to tear up seeing Husker look depressed as he walked towards the bar once again. Vaggie looked saddened by what she sees but holding back any semblance of tears.

  
'Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life'

  
Once Husker was behind the bar once again he walked towards the photo and looked at it with tears slowly running down his face. He used his right hand to slowly pick up the photo and he continued to look at it with saddened eyes.

  
'Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life'

  
Husker looked away from the photograph as he slumped his arm down holding the photo on his side. He started to walk towards the back room ignoring the three girls not wanting to be bothered.

  
'How to save a life  
How to save a life'

  
Once Husker was in the back room you can hear the sound of a door locking from the other side as Niffty and Charlie start to cry and Vaggie stood there wondering what to do. Vaggie hugged Charlie and brought Niffty in for a group hug to try and calm both of them down. Vaggie and Charlie didn't understand fully but they know that this was something personal for Husker and Niffty and Husker is planning to deal with it in their own way. Vaggie separated from hugging Charlie and Niffty before saying. 

  
"Hey... Let’s eats some ice cream and watch a movie together to cheer us up" Vaggie said with a smile while Charlie nods while wiping her tears. Niffty holds Charlie’s hand in agreement while he continues to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Husker sings is 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray
> 
> Meek looks Human with a little more hair than normal. He is skinny and slightly shorter than Husker and has a monkey tail. He wears a tux like suit to match Husker but doesn't wear a hat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor hasn't recovered and is helped by a friend
> 
> Angel is fine but is made to think carefully before being reassured
> 
> Vaggie helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much, but small progress. Planning on adding date and time stamps to follow progress a bit easier

Chapter 8: ~~Confused~~ Self Healing/Follow Your ~~confused~~ Heart

A knock on the door was heard on Alastor’s door, his eye lids felt heavy making it difficult for them to open. The knocking became persistent as the sound simply caused Alastor’s head to ache in pain with the reverberation of a presumed hand against his door. His eyes opened half mast as he notices he is lying on the ground, his body feeling weak with small discomfort coming from his chest. His body was unresponsive; limp of all motion as he tried to move his body and failing while his mind seemed to slowly wind itself into an active state. The sound of buzzing and static clouded his mind; the lack of thought keeping him in a lethargic state of being.

  
The door opens the light beaming through the cracks as it consumed the darkened room in rays of light. A shadow figure standing in the doorway; its appearance concealed by the blinding light that was behind it. Though features were not visible, Alastor could see wings upon this creature before him. His eyes trying to open fully to focus upn the image before him to grasp what is going on and what he is seeing. Was he dying once more and an Angel came to finish him in their usual annual purge of hell. Has such a time come to pass already, and why doesn't he remember how he ended up in such a frail position for it to happen.

  
The figure walked up to Alastor, the sounds it made as if speaking to him were muffled as the buzzing within him confused the sounds he was hearing. The creature kneeled down to him; Alastor couldn't see its eyes as his own were still adjusting to the light that consumed his sight. The creature placed its hands upon him, Alastor couldn't feel its touch as it moved him to an upright position causing Alastor to see the creature in an upside down angle. It kept trying to communicate and Alastor looked dulled and confused wondering what it was trying to say. The creature then grabbed Alastor by his shoulders before dragging him towards a familiar image of his chair and desk. Alastor was lifted and was sat down on his chair as his body started to feel sensation once again.

  
Alastor groaned, the only sound he made since he had awakened from his insensible state on the ground. His fingers slowly moving as his right hand began to move with the feeling of sore and strained muscle pain. The buzzing static in his head started to fade allowing his thoughts to perforate through the noise. The light that blind his vision of the being before him started to lessen and become dim revealing who was before him. His eye sight was still somewhat blurred, so he used his right hand to rub onto his eyes before blinking and few times to look upon the visage of which he was interacting with. The creature that stood before him was Husker, looking annoyed by his posture but his eyes showing worry and concern as the words he spoke started to filter into Alastor’s eyes finally making sense.

  
"Al... Hey Al... Come on. You're acting out of character and it a bit freaky" Husker said snapping his fingers in front of Alastor’s face trying to snap him out of his daze.

  
"Husker... what... what happened" Alastor asked sounding confused

  
"You tell me that... You were gone for most of the day, its two in the afternoon right now so I came to check on you among other things." Husker said sighing as he looked around the room.

  
"Is it that late in the afternoon? My apologies my friend" Alastor said still sounding somewhat weak in his tone of voice

  
"You still haven't told me why I found you on the floor covered in blood." Husker said looking at the dry blood that stained the floor.

  
"I... I don't remember" Alastor said placing his right index finger, middle finger and ring finger against his temple attempting to remember yesterday’s events.

  
"Ya don't remember... Fucking hell Al, this wasn't another one of your hunger pangs? You can't be losing control, not for a few more days. Not with that freak out there" Husker said face palming himself before noticing that some wounds on Alastor haven't fully healed

  
"I am well aware of the circumstances Husker; the timing of all these events could not be more unfortunate." Alastor felt his strength returning if only slowly as his body became responsive to his mental commands. Alastor began to stand from his chair however the strength he gained in his legs began to wane causing him to stumble only for Husker to catch him.

  
"Al, ya haven't fully recovered. This isn't good" Husker said placing Alastor’s left arm around his shoulder prompting him up and holding onto the barely standing demon.

  
"I haven't fully merged myself with the hotel... It isn't mine so my powers are not as strong here. I need to return to my tower to fully heal" Alastor said acknowledging his weakened state, still wondering how he ended up this way

  
"Shit, that means we have to go outside and possibly run into that piece of termite food" Husker said irritated by the thought of seeing Edward.

  
"I ask you my friend to assist me in getting to my tower" Alastor said looking down to the ground, Husker replying with a sigh

  
"Fine... However once you're done healing we need to have a serious talk" Husker said as he began to walk towards the door with Alastor holding onto him.

  
Alastor summons his microphone on his right hand and uses it as a cane while having his left arm over Huskers shoulders to fully support himself as he walked alongside the feline. As they left the room, the door closed and began to fade as it changed locations so no one can simply walk into his room even though they couldn't without permission. Alastor still was no fool as to keep things to chance and even if no one could enter his tower or his hotel rooms without his say so he can't risk a powerful demon from finding their way inside. As they walked down the halls, a feeling of unease crept up on him as he started to think about Angel.

  
He didn't wish to see the spider see him in such a weakened state and wanted to avoid going anywhere near his room. With that thought he then didn't want to have Charlie or Vaggie see him in such a state for it tarnishes his image. Something he wasn't worried for Husker knowing for he isn't one to care or bother in trying to go against him in any way. As they approached the stairs they were met by Niffty who was cleaning the rooms floor by floor seeing Alastor in his battered appearance. She was politely asked not to mention how Alastor was and only to tell anyone she sees that if they asked about him that he was at his tower. The same should be mentioned about Husker who accompanied Alastor for important business towards his tower.

  
Once Niffty had her orders she continued on her business to clean the halls, making mention that Charlie and Vaggie were in her office and as for Angel he hasn't been seen and is possibly in his room. Alastor had no time to worry about the spider to confirm if he was in his room after their interaction yesterday. Yet as the thought of their interaction came to mind, he wondered what happened between them. He doesn't remember after confronting Angel, he faintly remembers following Angel to his room as he sang a song about the truth within his heart. After that, Alastor wanted to tell Angel about how he felt and everything seemed to have gone dark only to be replaced by his time waking up on his floor only to be found by Husk in such a distasteful position.

  
Alastor and Husk reached the front door without any hassle even though it took them longer than usual due to Alastor barely able to walk in his condition. Given this realization that it would take them longer to reach his radio tower from the hotel on foot, Husker simply grumbled in annoyance as he removed Alastor’s arm from his shoulder and walked in front of him. Husker then kneeled down in front of Alastor who held himself up with both hands on his microphone. Alastor wasn't sure what Husker was doing before Husker opened his wings.

  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS OK... THIS IS ONCE AND NEVER AGAIN" Husk said suggesting he carried Alastor on his back and flies them to the radio tower. Alastor found the suggestion humiliating and appalling but there were no other option if he didn't wish to be seen by anyone in his current position.

  
"Agreed" Alastor said before he climbed on top of Husker back, the feline then began to flap his wings and take off the ground heading towards the radio tower.

  
Date/Time: Wed/2:15 PM

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Date/Time: Wed/1:00 PM

  
Opening his eyes slowly, Angel sees the familiar ceiling he looks at when at the hotel telling him it’s another day. Another day of hope, misery, confusion and being outright annoyed with everyone and everything. Although, Angel moved his right upper hand and placed it on the left side of his neck. He wanted to confirm something with himself as he felt slight dentations on his neck that were healing. Angel’s concerns were confirmed as he remembers what happened yesterday afternoon before having his quality time from prior events. It happened; Alastor showed him how he felt, no words were spoken but the truest form of confession was given through passion. 

  
Angel bit his lower lip closing his eyes thinking back to the feeling he receiving from the deer demon he longs for. The touch of his tongue wrapped with his own, the feeling of his dominant hands holding him in control. The combination of pain and pleasure he felt from Alastor that no other had given him in such a convincing display of affection. Before Angel could fall back onto his own dreamscape in remembrance of yesterday’s events, a faint smell caught his attention. A very familiar smell he knew all to well, causing him to open his eyes and lean up in his bed to look at himself.

  
A sigh escaping Angels lips as he realizes he made a mess on his sheets and himself which he should have cleaned before going to sleep. It wasn’t the best thing to see when waking up and Angel wouldn't be able to take a dust bath for he needs to remove the solidified remnants of his seed on his coat. Angel couldn’t help passing out after an enjoyable time so in the end it was worth his while, cleaning his own mess now isn't much of a problem. Angel got off his bed and rolled his sheets into a ball before dropping it on the ground waking fat nuggets who looked up at his daddy.

  
Angel smiled at his baby boy before heading towards the bathroom to take a shower and groom himself fully, taking his phone with him to see the time being one in the afternoon. He missed breakfast again which means that Charlie or Niffty will be coming by to tell him that he can't keep sleeping in and not eat properly. He chuckled before hopping into the shower for an hour, the longest he ever spent cleaning himself in water but he wanted to be perfectly clean. Angel took his time to dry, taking a full thirty minutes to dry his fur and make his chest fluff as puffy and desirable as always. The like a routine of making ones appearance glamorous was tedious but always worth the effort.

  
Time: 3:00 PM

  
It was a good thing Angel wasn't getting ready for a date because two hours just to get ready for a casual walk in the hotel seems like a lot on its own, imagine getting ready to go out in his most lavish clothing and makeup. Once fully dressed, Angel thought to himself what to do with his dirty sheets. He couldn't ask Niffty since she would then ask him a million questions as to why there are blood stains alongside cum stains. If he was quick enough, he could reach the laundry room in the basement before niffty catches him. Leaving a full bowl of food and water for fat nuggets, Angel then proceeds to the basement looking around to avoid the girls and most importantly avoid Alastor.

  
Husker wouldn't care what Angel does so passing by him wouldn't be a problem yet Angel noticed that Husker wasn't in the front desk or at the bar. The hotel wasn't gaining traction so there weren't other patrons yet however the lack of sound coming from anywhere was unsettling. Everything seemed to go smoothly like he wanted until he reached the basement stairs, running into Niffty who smiled up at him.

  
"Oh Angel, that is so helpful of you. But you didn't have to bring your sheets all the way here" Niffty said smiling at Angel as she reaches for his sheets

  
"Ya well... I can clean my own messes when I need to" Angel said as he felt dumb saying he made a mess on his sheets which Niffty giggled at

  
"I am here now so no need" Niffty said before taking his sheets which unbundle slightly showing her the blood stains giving her an "Eww" response

  
"Told ya I could of cleaned my own mess" Angel said with an 'i told you so' look on his face

  
"Reminds me of Alastor earlier" Niffty said before quickly shutting her mouth and dropping the sheets

  
"Uh... What did you say about Al" Angel said picking up on what Niffty said

  
"Nothing... Alastor isn't here. He is gone. Won't be back... Gotta go clean these" Niffty said picking the sheets back up and going down the basement stairs quickly.

  
"Isn't here... Where did he go" Angel asked yelling down towards Niffty who didn't reply

  
Angel became annoyed at how Niffty avoiding him after her slip of words which left Angel wondering what she meant. Yet thinking on it more, Niffty mentioning that the stains reminded her of Alastor made Angel wonder if Alastor did the same and had his sheets covered in blood. Angel now felt confused and annoyed being left so quickly in the dark as if Niffty was keeping a secret by her reaction. However before Angel could go down the stairs to follow Niffty, he was greeted by Charlie and Vaggie who walked up to him cautiously.

  
"Hey... Angel. How are you feeling" Charlie said nervously as Vaggie stayed silent

  
"Hey Charls... I'm uh... I'm good, Niffty just told me Al ain't here but won't tell me where he went" Angel said confused as to why Charlie and Vaggie seem slightly down

  
"Oh... She told us earlier he and Husk left to his tower about an hour ago about something important" Charlie said noticing Angel wasn't in a sad mood from yesterday

  
"Why she didn't wanna tell me that" Angel said with an annoyed tone of voice

  
"Well... With what happened yesterday" Vaggie interjected

  
"I over-reacted" Angel said admittedly which caught Charlie and Vaggie off-guard

  
"Oh, well you doing ok then" Charlie asked with a small smile showing on her face

  
"Yeah I am, me and Al talked... Sorta. And I got a good feeling smiles is into me" Angel said smiling

  
"That’s great" Charlie said with a full smile on her face and her joyful mood in full show

  
"You sorta talked?" Vaggie said unsure of Angels meaning

  
"Well... Yeah... Kinda. Look he expressed himself in a clear way. Though... I still don't fully know if he actually does like me or if it was something else" Angel said getting worried as his thoughts go back to why it happened

  
"And what about you Angel... Are you fully certain how you feel" Charlie asked as curiously with a tinge of concern to her voice

  
"The way my heart feels... It’s like... Like getting high in the best way. Though I also know that the crash I get from disappointment is the worst thing ever. I just... Al gives me this rush, this feeling that gives me a smile like he always yammers about. I don't know why but its something I don't get from others even in the industry" Angel said not certain now about how to explain

  
"This isn't about drugs or sex Angel" Vaggie said crossing her arms

  
"I know that... It ain't easy since I don't do the mushy stuff like ya two. But I just wanna be with him ya know. I lose my breath sometimes when he talks to me..."

  
"He belittles you sometimes you know" Vaggie interjected before being nudged by Charlie

  
"It’s complicated ok, I know what I feel even if my head is confused about it ok" Angel said crossing all of his arms and scowling at Vaggie

  
"Angel we just want to help you so you don't get hurt" Charlie said placing her hand on Angels lower left hand

  
"I guess that is what I don't want... to be hurt... to hurt anymore." Angel said looking down with a sad expression before continuing "And Al isn't to keen on the things that I do, my profession or my life style.." he said and as he finished his sentence he became even more dreary

  
"Well from my own experience, there is always a chance... You just have to follow your heart on your end and know it will lead you to it even with your differences" Vaggie said which caught Charlie and Angel off guard causing angel to un cross his arms and leave them relaxed at his sides.

  
Vaggie walked forward towards Angel until he was directly in front of him while having Charlie move next to her. Vaggie then grabbed Angel’s lower right hand and held it gently as she looked up to Angel with a soft smile on her face. She turned her attention to look at Charlie as he takes her left hand and grabs a hold of Charlies right hand as she looked into Charlies eyes.

  
'I know sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Your head is underwater, you don't know how to swim  
Can't sleep I've got some many feelings  
I don't know where to start, where should I begin'

  
Vaggie looked back at Angel and moved his lower right hand to his chest and left it in place as he left go of Charlie’s hand. He took her left hand and placed it on her chest as she looked up at Angel.

  
'Just follow your heart  
Be who you are  
We should always reach out to the stars  
Sometimes it's hard, we all have scars  
So follow your heart'

  
Vaggie let go of Angel as she moved towards Charlie and hugged her tightly before letting go of her. She takes both of their hands and starts to walk them towards the lobby as their facial expressions become slightly confused. Once at the lobby Vaggie let go of their hands and turns back to look at them, her smile was warm and genuine which made Charlie smile and tear up as Angel slowly began to smile.

  
'Don't worry it's ok to cry, cause we're only human, we can only try  
Sometimes it's hard to keep believing  
Have a lot of fears, but I wipe away the tears'

  
Vaggie moved towards Charlie and used her left hand to wipe at Charlie’s emerging tears. Vaggie caressed Charlie’s cheek softly with her right hand to comfort her. Vaggie turned to Angel and look at him as he started to become teary eyed as well by the tender moment.

  
'So follow your heart  
Be who you are  
We should always reach out to the stars  
Sometimes it's hard, we all have scars  
So follow your heart'

  
Vaggie took Charlie’s hands and placed them on her chest, she then went on to do the same with Angel. Vaggie placed her own hands on her chest to join them in this symbol of feeling their own hearts.

  
'follow your heart'

  
Vaggie then suddenly embraced both Charlie and Angel with a hug as after a few seconds of realization they both hugged her in turn.

  
'Just follow your heart  
Be who you are  
We should always reach out to the stars  
Sometimes it's hard, we all have scars  
So follow your heart'

  
After a moment of their embrace Vaggie released herself from the hug as Charlie began to wipe away the tears that started once more when they hugged. Angel started doing the same being moved by Vaggie of all people to lift up his mood which he made sour just moments earlier. Once everyone was calmed and relaxed from Veggies’ emotional words in song, Charlie went up to Vaggie and hugged her again.

  
"That was beautiful Vaggie" Charlie said holding Vaggie in a tight embrace

  
"Yah... That really lifted my spirits" Angel said as he walked towards the front door causing Vaggie and Charlie to looks at him leave

  
"And where are you going" Vaggie said before Charlie interjected with "Yeah.. Al and Husk made it clear it’s dangerous right now and to stay at the hotel"

  
"I'm gonna follow my heart and go see Al. And don't cha worry, I can take care of ma'self" Angel said with a smile as he walked out the door leaving Charlie and Vaggie still holding one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie sings 'Follow your Heart' by Ada Pasternak


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel flip flops in his own mind, after seeing the changes in the world around him he wants good fortune to come to him too. He meets someone who tempts him with what no other demon could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should of been finished a few days ago but I was sick, job didn't help either X_X

Chapter 9: ~~Poor~~ Unfortunate Soul

Date/Time: Wed/3:22

Angel gained new found confidence from an unlikely friend in Vaggie who inspired him to be himself and follow the feelings his heart tells him. Alastor was at his radio tower, a place no demon goes to out of fear of the radio demon and because it is rumored to protect itself from intruders. The radio Tower was a place towards the edge of the entertainment district, not much is within that territory except abandoned houses and electrical towers that connect to the rest of the pentagram. Once Alastor took root and controlled that district, everyone that lived there simply moved out in fear of being eaten by the Radio Demon. The location also gave Alastor some advantage over the other overlords who rely on the electrical towers that carry power to their own regions. No one fights Alastor in his domain simply because they do not wish to damage what they want to control, something Alastor did swiftly to the previous overlord that commanded it.

  
The hassle Angel saw about where Alastor's home was, was it was far away from the hotel and that the hotel itself was far from the pentagram center. Thinking to himself that he should probably save up for his own ride because asking Charlie for her limo won't since Vaggie won't let him. However, as Angel walked down the streets he noticed a somewhat different scene that usual. The center of the pentagram was where the wealthy and rich were, a place where royals and powerful overlord go to relax and yet on his corner of the pentagram he walked the demons were different. There were no homeless beggars, no shifty muggers with their hands in their pockets waiting to bump and grab someone’s cash. In fact Angel noticed some of the run down houses he usually walked by being remodeled and given some expensive improvements.

  
He was sure he was at the lower right of the pentagram, and coming from the studio when he worked he would see the slobs eating on the street benches. Angel looked and saw more demons wearing more fashionable clothing, some looking far more expensive that the majority of his own clothes. Angel stopped in his tracks to look around further, curious as to why the sudden changes when a few days ago there were dirty smoes looking for their next fix at the vending machine. Angel saw what was usually a sleazy diner with an elegant sign outside saying 'now serving fresh foods with best ingredients' when Angel remembers their food tasting like trash. The thought of going to test out their claim seemed tantalizing but Angel avoiding going not wanting to be tricked into eating a plate of hot garbage again.

  
Something wasn't right, given what he learned prior from his own brother and the fact both Valentino and Alastor were acting strange. Husker also gave warning to staying safe and indoors while everyone else seemed ignorant to what they were referring to. They dotted on about danger and caution and yet looking around things seems to be changing for the better for everyone but himself. Nothing was making sense, Valentino didn't give him any answers, Husker can't talk, Alastor was being mysterious and Arakniss didn't know anything. Angels train of thought stopped as he started to hear someone yell out in joy the words 'I'm rich' before looking to the left and seeing someone in raggedy clothes hope skip and jump on the side walk. The demon looked like a homeless beggar carrying a black suitcase with gold trims as he dumps into Angel without a care and kept going on his way with a smile.

  
"HEY... WATCH WHERE YA GOING FUCKER" Angel yelled after being dumped into in such a rude way

  
"FUCK YOU BITCH, I'M OUT OF THIS DUMP... I'M FUCKING RICH NOW" The stranger said yelling back but not stopping his happy stride away.

  
Angel couldn't wrap his head around what just happened and why the nasty looking demon was claiming to be rich. Angel pulled out his phone and started looking online as to the events that were happening. Angel couldn't find anything in the news, first time he goes to check and it has useless information about weather. He then thought about asking his friend Charri, since she is trying to be an overlord herself she might know what’s going on. Angel sent a message to Cherri asking her if she knew anything of what was going on, yet he didn't get a response. Usually Cherrie answers him quickly, unless she was in a turf war, but there were none going on at the moment which made Angel wonder why she didn't answer. Angel kept looking at his phone before he began to walk again simply waiting to see the three dots of someone writing a message.

  
"Lost once again Mr. Dust" a familiar mono-tone voice was heard from in front of Angel

  
"WHAT THE FUCK... YA NEED TO STOP DOING THAT" Angel said jumping back slightly in shock looking down seeing the puppet in front of him.

  
"Doing what my acquainted chap" Edward said looking up at Angel with the same unmoving expression.

  
"Just showing up out of nowhere, ya just as bad as Al" Angel said calming himself down

  
"To be correct, I was already here. I was speaking with that poor gentleman who crossed your path. You simply didn't notice me due to your distracted state" Edward said in a calm and once again boring manner that bothered Angel

  
"Well, wear a bell then. So... What was up with that rude fucker" Angel said since the stranger seemed incredibly happy

  
"Nothing in particular, he asked for money and I simply obliged him" Edward said unmoving and looking up at Angel

  
"Ya? How much did ya give him" Angel asked leaning forward slightly and sounding curious

  
"The poor vagabond asked for coin for his next meal. I gave him centena milia and he seemed quite happy" Edward said speaking a brief amount of Latin

  
"Come again... How much" Angel said confused

  
"I gave the man five hundred thousand dollars" Edward said in such a nonchalant manner

  
"F-Five hun.... Figlio di puttana. Can you pass some of that mons my way toots" Angel said taken back by the amount given to the homeless demon. Remembering the demon was carrying a suitcase which probably carried the money.

  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that my enthusiastic compatriot" Edward said making angel frown slightly

  
"And why's that" Angel said sounding somewhat saddened

  
"As I stated before Mr. Dust, first time is free" Edward staring at Angel in an uncomfortable way

  
"But that was a piece of string ya gave me, why didn't cha give me money" Angel said annoyed

  
"You didn't ask for monetary gain, you asked for a favor to improve your standing with our common friend Alastor. Which how did that go by chance" Edward said tilting his head showing he is curious

  
"Non ya business as to what happened" Angel said as his face started to become flustered remembering what Alastor did

  
"Ah, I see. I am glad to have assisted and if you ever need further assistance I am more than willing" Edward said as he turned around and started to walk away from Angel

  
"Wait..." Angel said wanting to know more

  
"If you require my assistance in helping you find your destination, I am not a map and it is a useless use of my time" Edward said as he continued to walk away forcing Angel to follow

  
"That's not it... I was gonna see Al and..." As Angel mentioned he was going to see Alastor Edward stopped in his tracks

  
"Mr. Dust, what is it that you require of me?" Edward said keeping his back turned to Angel, Angel noticing that while Edward has his hand behind his back he always fiddles with a gold coin.

  
"First off, stop calling me Mr. Dust ok. Its Angel, don't like the whole Mistah dust thing. Second... I... I did use the string" Angel said feeling ashamed at admitting he used Edwards’s magic. The small puppet turned on his heels immediately after Angel said he used it.

  
"Well, Mr. Angel..." Angel sighed that Edward kept the Mr part before Edward continued "So you got what you wanted. What more do you want" Edward said looking back at Angel

  
"Ya see... Someone like me ain't the type that Alastor usually goes for..."

  
"Talkative, sexual, rude, crude, emotional..." Edward interrupted making Angel annoyed by what he was listing

  
"ANYWAYS..." Angel said loudly to stop Edward from talking "I was wondering if you can help me..."

  
"You need to be more specific" Edward said tilting his head once more like a curious puppy

  
"I want to win Alastor’s heart" Angel said as he became a bit breathless before looking around hoping no one heard him. The streets oddly now empty with no one is sight.

  
"Mr Angel, I have learned you partook in pleasure of the flesh but I did not know you also enjoyed eating it as well" Edward said stumping Angel for a second

  
"I don't want to eat his heart... I want him to fall in love with me" Angel said starting to feel anxious and nervous talking about this with someone he doesn't know.

  
"And you believe that your current status and the person you are now isn't worth his affection" Edward said before moving his hands from behind his back, the coin he plays with gone once again. Edward claps his hands and his carriage comes from around the corner. The carriage was pulled once again by the giant monster that had to be about twelve feet tall; unnatural from what Angel has seen before yet always seemed to avoid hitting other cars and even the lights.

  
"Kinda ya... I know I should be me but... I don't know sometimes" Angel said thinking back to what Vaggie said but now having seconds thoughts as he thinks more clearly of who he is compared to Alastor

  
"Nonsense..." Edward said as the carriage door opens and a small latter comes forth for him "I will assist you in becoming what our radio host would desire most" Edward said as he turned to his carriage and walk up the small steps inside

  
"Ya will... How" Angel said confused and worried about what he is doing

  
"Firstly, let’s talk in my office" Edward said as he placed his hands behind is back once more and sat on a midnight blue fabric cushion.

  
"Uh... ok sure" Angel said following him and into his carriage.

  
It couldn't be seen clearly from outside, as if being covered by shadows was intentional but the inside of Edwards carriage was luxurious beyond belief in addition to being big enough for Angel to not bump his head while sitting down. The cushioned seats were midnight blue and soft to the touch, the fabric was something he never felt before and he knew about fashion and clothing and this was far softer than anything he has felt. The interior was decorated in gold, embroiled trims on the edges of the walls with strange symbols on each one similar to the symbols that show when Alastor starts using his voodoo. Where the gold did not touch, it was covered with the same blue fabric as the seats they sat on, Angel couldn't help but move his hands to touch the walls and feel how soft they were. 

  
Angel stopped touching the walls and looked out the window and saw where they were heading, the center of the pentagram. If the interior of this carriage was any indication, or Edwards’s previous actions for that matter, Edward himself was a wealthy and powerful demon. Angel looked towards Edward sitting across from him, unmoving and simply staring which only made Angel feel uncomfortable. Angel gave the comment 'Nice digs' however it was met with silence and so Angel himself stayed silent to not make things more awkward. He didn't want to do a staring contest with Edward, he looked back outside seeing the scenery change form shabby dirty houses to expensive stores, houses, hotels, five star restaurants and a life he wish he had. Angel wasn't a stranger to the life style, having been with Valentino as his top prostitute has had its benefits.

  
Angel had many rich clients who couldn't wait to get their hands on him, while others would take him to these nice and expensive places to gain favor with Angel. Some places wouldn't allow a whore in so it was the same place just with a different client, though Angel didn't mind since it meant tasting the good life every now and then. Angel did wish however that when he went to an event he would be the one given a show and not being the show himself. He has lived the rough life; he still does just slightly better since he lives rent free at the hotel. Still, it would be nice to live in the life of luxury and be top dog instead of bottom feeder. He wondered if he was part of the high class society, if that would be what could make even Alastor see him as a suitable mate and even better love interest.

  
Thinking this way always made Angel wonder, if the things he wants aren't better than the things he has. He doesn't mind the hotel, given than it has become his safe haven from the slums, though he doesn't enjoy the rules. It took some getting used to not having drugs in his system or drinking the bar clean. He still has his moments of withdrawal and shock, nothing his hidden stash didn't cure but weed wasn't going to be enough and last time he had a bit of dust was a week ago. Was it his distracted state that made his shaking and itching body go away or was Charlie’s redemption thing actually working? Angel didn't know and didn't care since he felt fine for now, just didn't know how much longer and thankfully he didn't waste his favor with Edward on something like a quick fix.

  
Angel thought on Edward and how he never heard of this demon, even Charlie and Vaggie didn't know of him but the big names that held power did. What was Edwards deal anyway, handing out favors, free money, helping anyone that ask him for help in a much better way than Charlie. What was it about this strange demon that those in the know kept away from, because from Angel’s perspective he seems like someone you would want on your side. Having that thought in mind, having Edward on Angel’s side would help him in more ways than helping him with Alastor. With that in mind; heading to his office to talk about how he is going to get that help made him uneasy since dealing with a powerful demon, overlord or not, was never a good idea.

Time: 3:46

Lost in thought, Angel didn't notice when the carriage stopped only having his focus broken when the door opened. Edward stood up first and walked outside taking the small steps down to the sidewalk. Angel didn't need the baby stairs for he simply used one leg to touch the ground before moving out fully himself behind Edward. Angel followed Edward forward towards a giant tower that loomed over with what could only be seven floors. The building seemed to be comprised of black glass, only being divided by floor by a gold line with the roof having the final line. Each floor strangely had seven glass windows that have different colors for each floor. The first floor had seven light blue windows, second had yellow, third had red, fourth had blue, fifth had orange, sixth had green and the seventh floor had seven purple windows.

  
There was something odd about this building, unsettling and it gave Angel a shiver down his spine of fear and anxiety as he approached it. Angel looked around and every demon that could be seen ignored this area, they wouldn't even look towards the building. Every demon Angel say kept their distance, avoided looking even at him and if one needed to cross past the building they would cross the street until they reached the other edge of the building before coming to the same side. Something wasn't right and Angel is started to have doubts and fear of what he is getting himself into. Once they reached the front of the building, there was no door and the window that showed Angels reflection did not do the same for Edward. 

  
Angel was confused by what he saw seeing, the giant monster that he felt stomp from behind him was also missing in the reflection. He could see the shadow when he looked down to the ground being covered by it, Angel could also feel the rumbling of the giant demons footsteps by looking at the black glass that gave a reflection of himself he could not see either demon with him. He saw the building from across the street, he saw cars passing by and the demons who take the long way to avoid the building itself in the reflection but not the two who are standing to his right and behind him respectively. Angel’s hands started to shake in fear wondering what it all meant and what he got himself into.

  
"Well my friend, time to go inside" Edward said as the giant monster that was behind Angel moved to his left side and starts to walk towards the glass wall simply phasing through as if the glass was made of water.   
Once the giant monster was inside what was left were ripples in the glass for several seconds before stopping and remaining still once more. Angel use his left upper hand and placed it on the glass, feeling it was solid and he couldn't move on through unlike the behemoth before. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, or even if he even wanted to do it in the first place after being freaked out this much. With a tap to his side Angel turned to look at Edward, having the small puppet looking up to him with an emotionless expression that seems more normal now.

  
"Unless you're an employee you cannot enter" Edward said looking up at Angel

  
"Well how am I gonna get in then" Angel said trying to act tough and composed even though he is nervous inside

  
"The business card I gave you. It’s a key to enter this building and to my respective area" Edward said turning and walking into the glass like the giant before. disappearing into the building after a few steps.

  
Angel took his upper right hand and looked into his pocket and pulled out the black business card with gold trim on it having a giant gold G in the middle of it on both sides. This piece of laminated paper was a key to enter this freaky building, and why didn't their reflections show up. Angel knew they weren't vampires, they had no sharp teeth and no one ever heard of a puppet vampire right. Another thing that got Angels attention was the mention of 'his area' as if that made any sense at all. Though thinking this being a business then he possibly means his office as his area which to Angel seemed logical. He took in a deep breath before walking forward only to slam himself against the glass, covering his face in slight sting of pain and his eyes closing in reaction.

  
"Merde" Angel yelled out before hitting the glass with his upper hand that held the business card. 

  
Angel opened his eyes as he noticed the business card stuck to the wall before trying to pull it off. The card didn't budge and slowly seem to become a part of the glass wall. It straightened itself out before expanding both width wise and in height creating a door in front of Angel. The door looked just like the card itself; black with gold trim and a giant G in the middle of it however now it had a gold doorknob. Angel couldn't take much of the strange stuff happening, and he thought it was used to everything hell had to offer him. He took a deep breath before exhaling, and then another, another, and a fourth time still wondering if he should proceed. Angel thought it over and he came this far even thought it wasn't his intention when he left the hotel, taking a hold of the doorknob before turning it and opening the door inwards.

  
When he opened the door, it was pitch black, and his hands disappearing into the darkness as well. Standing outside the building still, he pulled his hands out and it reappeared, meaning this was taking him somewhere and hopefully somewhere safe. He looked around one more time seeing the hustle and bustle of the rich district of the pentagram that ignores him before closing his eyes and walking into the darkened doorway. Angel slowly opened his eyes and couldn't see anything; he stood still as he tried to find a glimmer of light. Angel got his wish faster than he thought for a yellow flame busted from the side, before more started to appear creating a path forward. Soon the darkness started to be filled with sparkling yellow light as the emptiness was starting to be filled with what looked like gold. 

  
Angel started to take slow steps forward as the darkness started to fade revealing the surrounding area more and more unless all that surrounded him were piles of gold coins. The flames from earlier were a golden yellow that seem to also sparkle and even the walls seem to be made of gold. They were covered in paintings of different demons, each one dressed lavishly with a common thing in their hand, a single gold coin. Angel couldn't admire the painting as he walked for he stumbled slightly, walking becoming a bit difficult since the ground was covered in gold causing odd gaps in an uneven pattern. If Angel didn't know better he was in a treasure room, or treasury or someone’s vault for their money. Yet looking forward there was a door, this one was blue with a big gold G on it. Angel picked up a few gold coins before walking towards the door and stepping through it hoping no one saw him take anything.

  
"Hope the hallway wasn't much of a bother" A familiar voice was heard from inside the dark room Angel walked into. 

  
Lights soon revealed Edward sitting in a gold armchair with a blue cushion where he sat upon. The chair was bigger than Edward himself, making it look like a toddler sitting on their father’s big chair. In front of Edward was a blue desk with gold trip, next to it was oddly a gold cauldron. Angel looked around further and saw what could only be the study room of a king for everything sparkled and shined. Taking a few steps forward slowly before feeling his pockets shake and the gold coins he took fly out and onto the floor. Embarrassed he was about to apologize before they began to melt and turn into a chair for Angel to sit on.

  
"Seems you brought your own chair, how nice" Edward said as he gestured for Angel to sit down.

  
"Uh yeah... Sorry bout that" Angel said flustered being caught in the act of theft as he sat down on the chair.

  
"Not to worry, anything you take wouldn't leave with you anyways" Edward said as the lanky creature he introduced before emerges from the shadows placing a giant book on Edwards desk along with a gold scroll.

  
"O-okay... umm" Angel didn't know what to say as he sat anxiously looking at Edward as the puppet opened the book and looked at it and not Angel

  
"Well Mr. Angel, you wish to become someone that even the infamous radio demon would desire for himself" Edward said still not looking at Angel

  
"I know he want me... But maybe not all of me… It’s complicated" Angel said not really knowing here he is going with his thinking

  
"Well, as things stand if anything WERE to happen it wouldn't last" Edward said as he looked up to Angel, moving his hands away from behind his back and holding them together

  
"And why's that" Angel said curiously

  
"Because of one simple thing..." Edward said before taking his hands apart and snapping his right hands fingers. In a flash of gold flames floated a white envelope with a bright pink heart in the center. Edward then took hold of it and looked at it as he continued "This... and do you know what THIS is"

  
"T-Thats... Thats my contract..." Angel said shocked seeing his contract in the hands of another demon that isn't Valentino "H-How... How... How did you.... But Val..." Angel didn't understand what was going on as he started to panic thinking he had a new owner

  
"I would suggest you refrain from speculation. I do not own this contract, it is here until its renewal which I only came to realize after out meeting at the princesses establishment..." Edward said before continuing "Mr. Valentino thought he was clever doing things behind my back, and if not for our encounter I wouldn't of known it was here. Not a bad idea from the roach, I wouldn't find what is already here and he did it by placing you on temporary leave as an asset."

  
"What does that even mean... What does my contract have to do with anything" Angel said with a tinge of fear in his voice

  
"You see, Valentino made an agreement with someone else in our establishment, I simply went to collect like I usually do for it was his final payment. When he doesn't have the funds I take assets and he made it so you yourself wouldn't be taken being his most prized possession" Edward said as the contract vanished from his hand in a flash of gold flames

  
"So ya saying you would have taken me like some sort of bargaining chip" Angel said changing from fear to annoyed

  
"There would be no bargaining, you would have been taken as compensation. Still, you're here as a client and not an asset retrieval. And since we are becoming such good friends I believe we should ignore the past" Edward said slowly standing on his chair before attempting to stand on his desk like a small child getting to a higher place. Edward finally succeeded after a minute of attempting to get on his desk.

  
"So uh..." Feeling awkward witnessing the puppets actions trying to get on his desk before continuing "How are ya gonna help me out with my contract and other stuff" Angel asked wanting to erase the silly memory of what just happened

  
"Easy, I give you money, power, and territory and you slowly become your own overlord" Edward said walking forward on his desk avoiding his book.

  
"You can do that?" Angel asked while crossing his arms in disbelief

  
"Indeed I can, I can do much more than give away money and even show you my powers of revealing the truth" Edward extends his hands to his sides as the gold in the room begin to shine as if by his command.

  
"I can give you all your Selfish heart and soul Desires..." Edward said as gold started to fall slowly from the ceiling around Angel while the lanky demon stands next to the desk and from the other side the giant monster starts to emerge from the shadows. Edward then continues as he looks directly at Angel as he lowers his hands causing the gold to stop falling and the shine fade "However... Unlike my free favor before, if you want more then it comes with a price"

  
"See, that’s the catch I was talking about earlier when you gave me that string thing." Angel said leaning back on his chair as if trying to move away from Edward

  
"I keep saying my patron Angel, first is always free so you never pay a price. However for a deal such as this, I require payment or else it would be a waste of my time, effort and power." Edward said walking towards the right of his desk where his cauldron laid.

  
"And what price would that be" Angel said trying to remain calm and collective

  
"It all depends on what your selfish soul desires. The more you want the higher the price" Edward said as the lanky creature grabbed the scroll and the desk and took it towards Edward on the other side of the desk, handing it to him.

  
"Well I can't give you my soul since Valentino still has the contract" Angel said knowing he doesn't have money to pay if Edward asks

  
"That isn't true at all. I can't own you due to the contract is true, but you can still offer your soul to me. You can offer anything as long as we both agree. And my deals are not like those overlords, no no no. A deal with me is like your profession, a service in exchange for something of value. I won't have your contract like Val, and I won't eat you alive like Alastor"

  
"Wait... Alastor eats people alive in his deals" Angel said startled

  
"That is not important, now tell me my good man, what is it that you selfishly desire? It could be one thing or many things" Edward said as he opened the scroll and showing it to Angel, revealing it is blank.

  
"I get the deal and stuff part, but ya a sinner like ma'self so why all this helping out and stuff. You gave that shmuck half a mil because he asked. So why all this niceness when everyone seems to think you some bad of the bad" Angel said wanting to know full well why people keep their distance from Edward

  
Edward turned and threw the scroll into the cauldron before walked closer towards it, standing at the edge of his desk looking down towards it. Edward snaps his fingers as golden flames erupt from underneath it and the inside of the cauldron began to glow with a golden light. He turned to look at Angel once again before extending his hands, golden flames appearing next to Angel from both sides before they fade revealing a red overweight female demon to his left and an ugly rat looking demon to his right. The two demons that appeared looked towards Edward happily with their hands held together as if in prayer. They both spoke 'Edward... Now?" As if waiting in anticipation for Edward to do something. Edward looked directly into Angel’s eyes as he moved towards the middle of his desk while the lanky creature takes the book off so he could walk without obstruction. Angel noticed Edwards eyes open slightly as he started to gain what looked like a smile Angel never saw before.

  
'I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
True, yes, ha-ha-ha-haa...' 

  
Edward stopped in the middle of his desk as he extended his hands and gold flames appeared on his puppet hands. The flames disappear revealing his hand having gold coins before he allowed them to drop onto the ground. He then took a step forward and pointed from left to right from the fat demon to Angel to the ugly demon before whispering something to his lanky creature that stood near him off the desk.

  
'I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)'

  
Edward then point to the fat demon female before pointing to the ugly demon and both became engulfed in golden flames. The flames start to move as if being drawn into the nearby cauldron as both demons disappear. The flames then reemerge from the cauldron and head towards where the demon stood. It soon burst into gold dust around Angel revealing a skinny female demon and a handsome male demon next to him which made him ogle the man for a few seconds.

  
'Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed'

  
The two demons look at their bodies, smiles on both their faces as they both seem to tear up at what they are witnessing. They both then look at each other as they embrace one another in joy in front of Angel; all they did was simply repeat 'thank you thank you thank you' as tears flowed down their faces

  
'Poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Edward, please!"  
And I help them  
Yes I do'

  
Soon the two demons that were in a tight hug were engulfed in gold flames before disappearing once more. Edward looking to have his smile growing as they vanished. His smile looking more creepy and scary as small tears start to appear on his face as if the wood on the puppet was cracking while his posture began to slouch.

  
'Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haa'

  
Edwards smile fadded as he regained his composure as the smile on his fade started to leave him. Straightening himself out he grab a hold of his vest and pulled on it to straightened it on his body before dusting his sleeves from the gold that that seemed to get to him form earlier.

  
'Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had an odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls'

  
"Have we got a deal" Edward said looking at Angel

  
"Money, Power, Love... being High Class, Rich and my own turf" Angel said looking at Edward not noticing he is at the edge of his seat, excited by what could be his

  
"All of it, it will take some time however but you will have it all" Edward said As he took several steps closer towards Angel, standing at the edge of his desk once again.

  
"And what will the price be" Angel asked curiously

  
"For all that you will receive, your soul of course. However we can make some arrangements" Edward said as a small smile started to emerge one again

  
"What kind of arrangements" Angel asked noticing how Edward seems to be showing much more enthusiasm and emotion compared to before

  
"I will take one thing, take it whenever I see fit and return it whenever I choose. If you complete your end of the deal you keep everything. If you fail to keep your end by the allocated time, then I take your soul and all it is" Edward said as cracks started to form once again on his face.

  
"And what will you take first" Angel asked hoping it wasn't something bad

  
"For now, I’ll borrow your voice whenever I see fit" Edward said, his eyes opening up as his eyes seem to dilate slightly

  
"My voice? The fuck, why ya want that? And wouldn't I need that to talk to Al" Angel said with an irritated tone of voice

  
"Do not worry my friend, you won't need it in high class society, once you become a proper lady" Edward snapping his hands and changing Angels attire to a tight golden dress.

  
"I ain't no lady buddy" Angel said crossing his arms

  
"Your mannerisms speak otherwise, and that is what matters. You will be the belle of every ball and our deer friend Alastor wouldn't want to keep his hands off of you" By mentioning Alastor Angel relaxed and uncrossed his arms

  
"And my voice" Angel said softly

  
Edward stood himself straight and his smile grew as he looked at Angel from a top his desk.

  
'The men out there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yet out there it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's he who holds his tongue who gets a man'

  
Edward raised his left hand as the cauldron next to him started to shoot flames from within before the scroll came out in the color of blackened ash. Edward opened the scroll and showed it to Angel with everything Angel asked for written in gold with Angels real name at the top, at the bottom is where it asks for a signature as on Edwards right hand a black and gold pen appears.

  
'Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead - make your choice  
I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much - just your voice!'

  
Angel takes a hold of the scroll and the pen as he wonders if he should take the risk for what could be a happy future for himself and those around him. The giant creature and the skinny one standing next to Edward as he looks at each one respectfully before he focuses on Angel

  
'Poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad, but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll  
Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got him, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
With these poor unfortunate souls'

Time: 4:22

  
Angel closes his eyes and signed the scroll before seeing his name written in gold and the pen in his hand turning into gold dust. The scroll closes itself before floating towards Edward in whom he extends his fingers causing strings to go through the scroll and onto Angel. The strings burst into gold flames as they go through the scroll and Angel lighting both on fire, Angel wincing slightly from a light sting from the strings that pierced his body. The flames however didn't burn Angel as they faded along with the strings within five seconds. Edward then took hold of the scroll with his right hand revealing a devilish smile on his face as the lower half of his head seem to crack more in a teeth like pattern. Angel felt fear from the image the puppet showed as he held the scroll in his hand; his eyes looked like those of a crazed man and something he never saw in other demons.

  
Slowly the smile on Edwards face started to fade as his eyes started to turn to normal only to show no emotion once again after several seconds. Edward held onto the scroll tightly as if he didn't want to let it go in a very possessive manner. Angel started to notice that he felt light, slightly at ease as if his fear and unease was leaving him. Angel didn't feel anxious, or fearful of Edward or in general as if such a thing didn't exist within him. Angel did start feeling stronger but in a different way, his body felt good even if not induced by drugs or pleasure. He didn't know how to describe it by he was enjoying the feeling he felt within him as if he could do anything he wanted and take whatever he wanted.

  
"Now my friend... As for how to complete our agreement" Edward said sounding monotone once more compared to the scary tone he had earlier.

  
"Ya, what do I gotta do to pay you back or finish our deal" Angel said wondering himself

  
"There are many ways you can pay me, you can pay me one hundred billion dollars" Edward said causing Angel to cough, thankfully he wasn't drinking since he would of chocked on it.

  
"I ain't got that kinda cash and I highly doubt I would get that in a thousand years" Angel said exclaiming his exaggeration of the expected amount

  
"As I was saying... You can also provide one hundred souls..."

  
"You want me to collect one hundred souls, how am I supposed ta do that" Angel said wondering how other people fulfill their payments

  
"Kindly refrain from interrupting Mr. Dust. You can also do the final task which is have Mr. Alastor say the words 'I Love You' in an authentic and genuine manner." Edward said emphasizing the words Authentic and Genuine

  
"All I gotta do is have Al say he loves me and I keep everything" Angel says becoming excited with a smile on his face

  
"That is correct, now remember, It has to be Authentic, Genuine, and from the Heart. If it isn't then the deal continues until the deadline" Edward said once again putting much emphasis on Authentic and Genuine adding on from the Heart.

  
"Okay, when’s the deadline" Angel asked

  
"In two months" Edward said placing Angel in shock

  
"ONLY TWO! YA FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT" Angel said straining his lungs

  
"Then you better get started" Edward said as the chair Angel was sitting on started to move, causing Angel to get off and stand up. The chair then started to turn into gold coins and collect into a pile on the ground. 

  
Edward then extended his left hand with two cards between his index and middle finger. Angel moved forward and grabbed onto the cards and looked at each one noticing that one of the card given to him was the business card. The second card Angel received was a white card with light pink dots and gold trim with Angel Dust written on it.

  
"You receive your money now; spend to your heart’s content. you have a hundred million in your account." Edward said in such a calm manner though it didn't help Angel react in shock once more. "You will slowly receive power, your territories should be yours within two weeks, as for your mannerisms and high class status... That will also take time but you will witness a change along with your love life"

  
"How... How do you do all this" Angel asked with a worried expression

  
"Maybe when you come back to visit for some tea I would be glad to tell you but I am very busy and this exchange took far more than I expected" Edward said as the door behind Angel opened showing the room in blinding light. Angel turned towards the door not receiving his anger before hearing Edward speak one more time "Oh and Mr. Dust... Our meeting never happened" before Angel felt a push behind him causing him to stumble out the doorway.

  
Angel was blinded slightly by the light he walked through causing him to close his eyes as he went though. He opened his eyes as quickly as he heard a honk from a car horn finding himself standing in the middle of the street. Angel in panic quickly ran towards the sidewalk noticing that the black towering building was nowhere in sight and in its place a regular hell bank was with people walking in and out. Angel looked at his hands and saw he still held the bank card and the business card confirming he wasn't day dreaming. Within him he felt, good about himself in a way he hadn't felt before with far more vigor and enthusiasm for what might come tomorrow. Though one thing that came to Angels mind as he looked around, still being in the district of the center pentagram.

  
"How do I get back home?"

Time: 4:30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song that Edward sings is 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' This specific version by Jonathan Young which should be the one to listen to.
> 
> Can you guess what kind of demon Edward is?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Husk have a small discussion left unfinished
> 
> Alastor convinces himself to follow words of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but I know where I am going so please stick with me T3T.

Chapter 10: When I Fall ~~In Love~~ It Will Be ~~Forever~~

Date/Time: Wed/ 3:22

  
It didn't take long for the duo of Alastor and Husk to reach the Radio tower thanks to Husks efforts in flight and for how light Alastor was while being carried. When they approached, Husker could see the currents of electricity and sparks coming from a top of Alastor’s tower as beneath it a well kept mansion was below. Nor bird or insect that came close was safe for they were struck down by the electrical strikes the tower itself would cast on anything that wasn't Alastor or those allowed within the vicinity of his home. Husker never enjoyed flying near the tower even though he knew it would never target him, never prevented his hairs from standing on end due to the electricity. It was slightly difficult for Husker to land in front of the door with Alastor on his back but they made it safely without a worry.

  
Both Alastor and Husker only hopped no one saw their display of flight not wanting to be embarrassed by the scene or have anyone aware of Alastor’s condition. Even when no one was around to witness them, Alastor made it clear he wished to hurry inside as he commanded his shadows to open the doors and he forced himself to move quickly inside with Husker in tow. Inside; Alastor’s shadows brought forth an armchair for Alastor to sit on while Husker rejected the offer and asked for something to drink only to be met with confusion. A sigh came from Huskers lips as he figured that Alastor didn't keep liquor out in the open because he would drink his top shelf stock. 

  
Alastor sat down, still holding onto his microphone to hold onto as he stayed leaning forward for a while catching his breath as if he was the one making effort to reach the tower. After a minute of silence Alastor laid his back against the armchair and let go of his microphone which was picked up by one of his shadows and placed gently next to him, leaned up against the chair. Alastor home was grand in scale from both outside and inside, its previous owner being an overlord who enjoyed the finer things but that didn't help him win a fight against Alastor. However since Alastor’s takeover of this abode, it has become worse for wear and in need of much needed repairs. Though from the outside it would look pristine, the inside was a different story and sometimes when you search around you find a new problem for how dark everything is covered in shadows.

  
The only place Alastor kept fully repaired was his work room with his radio equipment and even then Alastor needed some much needed assistance in upgrading or even improving his living and working conditions. Husker never knew why Alastor never spent money on himself for being such a high class overlord who always held himself in such an upscale manner. He has been with Alastor longer than anyone and the demon was still a mystery to him and now things just become more complicated that it is borderline annoying. Alastor stayed silent while Husker looked on to the surroundings, not wanting to move from the main entrance before looking at Alastor who seems to be fully healed.

  
"Seems ya wern't kidding when ya said you would heal faster here" Husker said seeming somewhat impressed

  
"Well..." Alastor said before groaning "It was a bit unexpected to be in such a state in the first place" Alastor said as he turned his attention to Husker.

  
"Speaking of... What happened" Husker said as he goes to a nearby wall and leans against it

  
"I am not fully sure myself. My memory seems hazy when trying to recollect" Alastor said placing his right index finger on his temple and rubbing slowly in circles

  
"You were lying on the floor covered in your own blood with scraps of food and other... stuff... And you don't remember going on an eating frenzy even on yourself" Husker said sighing to himself

  
"That seems to be the gist of it my friend" Alastor said becoming more composed and his creepy smile showing his normal state

  
"Do ya remember how it started" Husker wondered himself since last he saw him was when he left him in the lobby with Angel

  
"I do not remember how it began my friend. I recall following Angel to converse with him, and when I confronted him things seem to become a blur." Alastor said as he started to feel a strange sensation in his chest

  
"Wait..." Husker moved away from the wall with a look of both anger and panic "You didn't do anything to Angel did you"

  
"Of course not, I wouldn't do such a thing even when my instincts take over" Alastor said looking up at Husker speaking in a somewhat confident manner

  
"How can ya be so sure" Husker said as his tone of voice become more irritated

  
"Though difficult to put into focus, I do remember leaving Angel in a living state by his rooms’ door" Alastor said as fragments of memories fill his mind of the taste of blood and a feeling of a euphoric sensation of feelings and emotions becoming entwined.

  
"The way you said that doesn't make me feel good about the situation" Husker said feeling uneasy by his own imagination

  
"I can reassure you my friend that he is fine, I simply had gone without satiating my inner self for quite some time and it seems to have gone awry. Thankfully It was controlled..."

  
"Controlled? Al, I wouldn't call shredding yourself and passing out on the floor as 'controlled'" Husker interrupted

  
"Maybe not to my normal extent but it was held and now I am in full control of my faculties and healed once more" Alastor said standing as his shadows take the arm chair and whisk it away towards his study.

  
"With all that done, we need to talk" Husker said crossing his arms and laying himself against the wall once more.

  
"And of what my good friend" Alastor said as his microphone floats towards his right hand and he takes a hold of it

  
"You and Angel... Whatever is going on it can't continue" Husker said looking at Alastor with a serious look in his eyes

  
"Husker, there isn't anything significant between myself and Angel..." Alastor said smiling towards Husker who simply sighs

  
"Al, I know that you're now started to have these feelings so don't lie to me now. Knowing you for all these years, I know you don't know what it is you're feeling" Husker said before he uncrossed his arms and one again removed himself from the wall to look at the front door "But that kid... He does know and it ain't good to lead him on"

  
"You are correct my friend when saying I do not understand what I am feeling or what it entails. However, there is no 'leading on' for I haven't caused Angel to pursue me the way he does" Alastor said placing his hands behind his back and walking towards the living room as Husker begins to follow

  
"Then why have him keep going? If this is for your sick idea of entertainment then you are taking a step to far" Husker said as he reached the living room with Alastor. The fire place behind Alastor lit itself as they entered the room being the only source of light within the dark room.

  
"Where do you seem to be going Husker" Alastor said sounding annoyed himself

  
"You have toyed with hell born, sinners, humans and anyone you could find for your idea of entertainment. You haven't once thought of manipulating their emotions except once..." Husker said while Alastor kept his back turned, noticing Alastor tense up slightly before continuing "Don't make Angel be another Meek"

  
"Do not say that name again Husker" Alastor said as he turned around, his expression was that of rage as his smile was extended from end to end in a menacing way

  
"Or what? Ya gonna kill me here and now?" Husker said taking a step forward to Alastor not backing down from the imposing demon

  
"What happened to him was out of my control Husker, and you should know this by now" Alastor said relaxing as he turned to his normal creepy smile

  
"Don't give me that bullcrap, you made his life a living nightmare ever since he was in contract with you." Husker said taking his left hand and poking Alastor in the chest

  
"He requested I rid him of his fears and keep him protected and I did just that" Alastor said as he used his Microphone to move Huskers finger away from him

  
"HOW THE FUCK IS MAKING A WEAK DEMON CRY EVERY NIGHT IN FEAR HELPFUL" Husker said raising his voice in Anger

  
"You look at it in such a disappointing way without realizing how things progressed. And for a sinner like him, he was lucky he didn't die as soon as he landed here" Alastor said ignoring the tone of voice Husker was giving him even though his grip tightened on his microphone

  
"I know that once he learned about the fine print in the contract he wanted out no matter the cost. And you know just as well as I that he didn't deserve to be here" Husker said trying to lower his voice noticing Alastor’s hand tightening in anger

  
"Seems you grew attached, yet voicing your complaints now seems irrelevant. Remember he made his choice and you allowed it as well" Alastor said causing Husker to grit his teeth before continuing "He and Angel have nothing in common so bringing him up means nothing"

  
"The only way for Angel to get any closer with you is for his contract to be yours and you know it..." Husker said moving Alastor microphone to the side to keep it off of his hand before taking a hold of Alastor’s vest with both of his hands "And once he learns of the fine print he would want out just like Meek. You're trying to break him physically and emotionally and that is the most fucked up thing any demon no matter who the fuck they are can do" 

  
"You really think that low of me Husker?" Alastor looking into Huskers eyes unfazed by the aggression Husker is displaying

  
"Even if now you seem to be gaining some self awareness of how to be something other than a monster, that doesn't mean that who you are would change" Husker said with his grip on Alastor’s vest remaining tight, the muscles in his arms feeling strained by the tension.

  
"Who I am would never change... Yet even you do not know who I AM" Alastor said as his smile faded and his expression became stern and serious as he looked unto Husker.

  
Looking at Alastor’s expression, Husker released his grip on Alastor’s vest before the deer demon caused his microphone to fade and he straightened his vest. Alastor turned away from Husker to walk towards the fire place, stopping for a moment to look at the ornament above it. A deer mounted on the wall, the antlers were grand meaning this specific deer was a male buck and probably the leader of its herd until it died. Alastor placed his hands behind his back and didn't turn to look at Husker as the feline himself simply looked onto Alastor with much anger within him.

  
"It was fascinating learning how things worked in hell once we arrived" Alastor said calmly

  
"What do you mean by that" Husker said confused

  
"We take on animal characteristics, become a creature of sin and nature through the experiences we obtained through life and it is solidified by how we died" Alastor said turning away from the mounted deer and looks down towards the fire

  
"What does that have to do with anything" Husker said not understanding where Alastor is leading with this topic

  
"I do not understand emotions Husker, this is a fact. However, I do understand love for when I was a young lad I loved my mother" Alastor said as his tone of voice became soft and somber catching Husker off guard

  
"I guess that’s normal for any kid" Husker said feeling odd about where the conversation is heading

  
"Love for one’s family is something I understood well, love for someone else is something that I could not understand and something that never crossed my mind" Alastor said keeping his eyes on the burning flames before him

  
"I get that you loved ya mom and all but I am not clear as to what that has to do now" Husker said looking up to the deer to look at it himself, noticing some hunting rifles near it

  
"My mother once told me, when I fall in love, that I would feel it and if it to be true then it would be forever" Alastor said sighing slightly before continuing "I held those words with me for the rest of my time alive and they came with me in death." 

  
"So you saying that it became part of who you are" Husker said curiously

  
"I never felt such emotion during my time alive or even in death until now. The words my mother spoke all those years ago, now fill me with fear for if they become true then I do not know what will come of me yet I do wish to see where they lead" Alastor said before turning around to look at Husker

  
"And what if where it leads isn't where you want to go..." Husker said feeling bad about saying those words but he had to

  
"Then I at least didn't bring her words shame for trying" Alastor said smiling slightly as Husker sighed turning away

  
"Al... All this is complicated, even for me and especially for you. In the end, whether it is Angel or someone else... I can't have what happened to Meek happen to someone else." Husker said having his backed turned from Alastor not wanting to look at him further

  
"It won't come to that" Alastor said before Husker began to walk away

  
"I want to believe that Al, but we both know... there is no such thing as happy endings" Husker said with a low tone of voice 

  
"Husker... with what happened to Meek..." Alastor couldn't finish his sentence as Husker continued to walk away until he fully left the living room and then the mansion itself closing the front door behind him.

  
Time: 4:15

  
As Husker left, the burning flames behind Alastor turned into smoldering coals before becoming fully extinguished. Silence consumed the halls along with the darkness of shadows that Alastor was used to. He stood there thinking to himself that Husker is right though the feeling that builds within him is also right. The confusion of what is right, what could be right, and what feels right is something Alastor never had to experience before. Thinking back on what he said to Husker, was he convincing the feline or himself of what he feels. Out of all demons in hell, Alastor knew full well that Husker knew more about the lure of the heart and the pain of love than anyone else.

  
The contract he has with Husker would never be fulfilled not because Husker knows what will happen when the deal is done, but because Husker himself knows that what he wants comes with a pain he doesn't wish to experience again. Husker intentionally avoids completing his end of the contract, and in a way Alastor admires him for not giving into his own temptation. Alastor sees Husker as a friend even if Husker doesn't see him that way and is glad the contract would remain not because of Huskers fear of Alastor but because Husker himself fears his own desire. Knowing this, are Huskers words a warning that the pursuit of this path would lead Alastor to an equal fate of despair.

  
The thought of falling into such a weakened state aggravated Alastor for simply acknowledging the possibility. His mind seemed to become a mess the more he delved into the thoughts and possibility these emerging emotions gave him. Things were far simpler when he didn't feel such things and could be on his way for his next form of entertainment. Yet Husker was correct when he mentioned that Alastor wouldn't manipulate others emotions for his own amusement. Though he would laugh at their misery and misfortune, he wouldn't cause them by force and allow others to cast it upon themselves. Just as he told Charlie when he came to the hotel, he finds it entertaining for others to pursue their goal only to be met with failure.

  
Alastor would never sabotage his victims, he wouldn't play dirty, he wouldn't even lie and in the end things landed as they may to amuse him and allow him to win every time. Never once had Alastor felt remorse for his actions or inaction that caused others to suffer around him for he never did anything to their emotional state to allow him to feel as such. Killing those who came for him due to his charming mannerism was just the way the game was played. He never hunted his meals; they came to him so even though his hands are stained red with blood his conscious never wavered for they brought their fate onto themselves. Husker’s words of Alastor causing Angels physical and mental anguish is something that unsettled the deer demon.

  
If Angel hurt himself then Alastor would be okay with it no matter if it was emotional or physical he thought. The mere thought gave him such a feeling of disgust that he felt slightly ill about it. Is it possible that now as these feeling come forth that his thoughts on what would happen to another now bothered him? Thinking further on it, if another demon would experience such a thing caused Alastor to chuckle to himself in amusement at the thought. Was it that this distinction came only when the subject was Angel dust and no one else? Angel was a demon that war far from what Alastor would expect he would think of when experiencing his first emotion.

  
Alastor always believed that if his mothers words were true, he would be dining on someone fresh liver with someone with equal taste. Someone with a more refined vocabulary, a taste for class, didn't desire the crude appeal of vulgarity and didn't wish to partake in such disgusting acts of sexual intercourse. Angel did have a certain allure to him for his tenacity, determination and conviction to himself and what he wanted. Angel had many things in common with Alastor which he wouldn't mind exploring further and the idea was captivating. Alastor still didn't understand why this particular demon was the one who disrupted his dispassionate self after years in both life and death of having uncaring feelings towards others.

  
Alastor knew many high class demons that shared his particular taste in music, style and taste in food that didn't include cannibalism. Those demons however didn't give him a spark of enthusiasm, feeling generic and the entertainment value was simply in nostalgia from his days alive. He always enjoyed listening to music and a cup of tea with Rosie, and Mimzy always gave a fabulous performance at her shows though Alastor didn't feel like they were more than close associates. Angel didn't have what he wanted in a partner who vexed him into wondering why, was it that his attention was taken by him.

  
Alastor began to walk towards the halls of his mansion, looking at the front door where Husker left before turning his attention towards a side table against a wall with a mirror on it. Alastor stopped in front of the table and looked himself in the mirror; he was not pleased with what he saw. Alastor saw himself without a smile, and he knew very well that a smile was a sign of strength which means he is in a state of weakness. Alastor thought on his mothers words again, words that he never thought he would take heed for his own emotional state was nonexistent. Seeing himself without a smile, the memory of his mother’s words and what they mean filled him with fear as Huskers warning may be true. 

  
The dream he had came true when he was alive to be a radio host only to end not long afterwards, so what else could there be for him now aside from what he does now. The feeling within him and his own mind spoke differently, however his mother never lead him astray so what would be the harm in following this if only for once. Alastor’s shadows slowly came around him as they viewed their master with every emotion he felt from fear, anger, happiness and many others. Alastor stared into his own eyes, the vast hollow and emptiness within them that was caused by his own hands as he threw away his humanity. Becoming the radio demon, by his own will alone left him empty within with nothing but a hunger that couldn't be satiated. Yet now a new void forces its way to take his hungers place and he wonders what this war within him will end in and if he will be capable of filling this new vast expanse that builds from inside.

  
'Shattered dreams, worthless years,  
Here am I encased inside a hollow shell,  
Life began, then was done,  
Now I stare into a cold and empty well'

  
Alastor turned away from the mirror and began to walk up the stairs, his shadows followed him closely behind. With each step he took a flash of memory filled his mind of his life moving forward. From his time as a child in the bayou, to becoming a teenager, living his time as a serial killer and radio host to his own death. Awakening in hell as a demon of hunger, the years he spent growing in power, notoriety and fame. 

  
'The many sounds that meet our ears  
The sights our eyes behold,  
Will open up our merging hearts,  
And feed our empty souls'

  
Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Alastor’s memories continued; showing him entering the happy hotel and becoming its sponsor. His short and infrequent times with Angel as the spider kept pursuing him in a futile attempt for his touch that started to bear fruit. The last Image in his mind was that of Angel smiling towards him with a sense of belonging and happiness.

  
'I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,  
I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever'

  
Alastor began walking down the dark halls; the cracked walls of disrepair were visible due to light coming through from tattered tapestry from the windows. He takes his right hand and places his claws on the walls tearing through them leaving his mark as he continued walking. Painting on the wall with the faces removed of a pair of two demons, a portrait of the previous owner with their companion. Alastor stopped to look at it for a moment, taking his claws from the wall and placing them against the painting seeing Angel and him.

  
'Without despair we will share,  
And the joys of caring will not be replaced,  
What has been must never end  
And with the strength we have won't be erased'

  
The painting soon falls from the wall and its frame shatters, with Alastor simply turning and walking away. Though he made no motion or verbal command, the shadows left the debris on the ground and continued to follow their master. Alastor thought about why the painting fell, there was no bond to hold it up and neither demon existed so there was no truth for them to remain there. He felt that he wouldn't allow such a thing to happen if he had his bond, it would remain and never fade once he finds it and he knew how.

  
'When the truths of love are planted firm,  
They won't be hard to find,  
And the words of love I speak to you  
Will echo in your mind'

  
Alastor reached the end of the hall, a window before him and a second flight of spiral stairs leading towards the room of the mansion beside him. He looked out the window with his sight slightly blocked by the ripped curtains that he never replaced or care to replace. The garden he viewed outside filled with dead flowers, something he was accustomed to but he knew they shouldn't stay that way. He remembers how Angel is fond of flowers yet in hell it was a rarity to see them grow beautifully in order to be held. The image of giving him a gift such as that placed a smile on Alastor’s face as the sight of Angel smiling in his mind only gave him more of a pleasant feeling.

  
'I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,  
I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever'

  
Alastor turned away from the window and began his ascent towards the roof of his home. Though Alastor wasn't fond of how things progressed from his time alive, always seeing his era as superior he did enjoy new experiences that were still familiar. Music after his passing that Angel shared with him that kept the same passion as those he himself listened to. The way people experienced life though evolving was still the same and he ignored that for a while. The time they shared reading stories of their past was always pleasant; remembering the soft smile Angel had as Alastor read made him feel at ease.

  
'I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,  
I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever'

  
Alastor never paid it any mind yet he was having new experiences that he never thought he would simply because another tried to reach him. Alastor pushed Angel away and scoffed as his attempts to be closer, however he was the only one even attempting to do so unlike others. Even though Angel wanted him physically at first he felt that it must have changed when Angel himself became more courteous to Alastor’s aversion to his physical display of affection. No other demon was so persistent that they themselves would change for Alastor’s behalf without fear of who he was. This realization made Alastor feel as if he needed to do such a thing in turn, or more accurately he began to want to.

  
'This time'

  
This feeling that was growing within him, it was warming in a way he never felt before and something that felt right. He started to feel invigorated and far more excited that he usually did. His smile continued to grow with each step he took up the stairs as if while his mind and body started to make the same conclusions in what he wanted and felt. His shadows that followed behind him started to reflect these emotions clearly as they grinned while following their master.

  
'I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,  
I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever'

  
Alastor reached the top of the stairs with a single door before him that lead towards the roof of the mansion. Alastor placed his right hand on the handle but remained still closing his eyes. He started to focus on the feeling he was experiencing, this sensation that even playing his game of hunt didn't give. It was enthralling and enveloped him in a way that he started to feel a shiver crawl within him in an unexpected way. The feeling was overwhelming and his smile didn't feel like his usually smile, the way he would display it to show his dominance. He knew how it felt to smile to others, to show his superiority but in this instance it felt good to smile with this feeling as if the smile alone was causing delight.

  
'I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever'

  
Alastor opened the door causing a gust of wing to catch him with the difference in elevation from his previous state. The feeling of of the warm hellish air against him was a breeze like that of a summer’s day. He left this feeling once before when he was young in an open field with the days sun shining upon him. Alastor opened his eyes to look upon the landscape before him of the other districts of the pentagram. The lightning being cast down from his radio tower all around his area and even on top of the mansion tower where he began to walk upon.

  
'And oh that love will call  
And if I believe you're the only one for me'

  
As Alastor walked on the roof of the house the electrical strikes fell around him as he began to slowly dance on the roof. The strike seem to have a mind of their own for they intentionally avoided Alastor as he swayed across the roof in slow motions. His shadows stayed within the doorway as they looked upon their masters now all having smiles upon their faces. 

  
'I believe, I believe, I believe, when I fall in love, oh  
I believe, I believe, I believe, when I fall in love, oh'

  
Alastor moved forward towards the front of the mansion roof with every step that he took while he slow danced his way through. His imagination taking a hold of himself, something he never allowed himself to do for he found it foolish and childish. However he was enjoying what was going through his mind and the images they displayed like a picture show turned reality. Once again all he could see was Angel and him dance with the scene of hell behind them and both of them without a care. Alastor reached the edge of the mansion and began to dance on its edge with careful and precise steps.

  
'When I fall'

  
Alastor closed his eyes allowing himself to be taken by his own actions and his physical instincts of his surroundings. Alastor never imagined that this could be enjoyable and in such a simple way. Unexplained yet familiar for his days when he stilled used his imagination as a child with wild fantasies. Now a grown adult, he sees the simple things could always bring a smile to ones face when done correctly and he sees now what that means.

  
'I believe, I believe, I believe, when I fall'

  
His mind showed him images of Angel smiling before him as he himself smiles in turn in such a genuine manner. This was true strength; this is what a smile should be he thought. If a smile would bring him this kind of joy then he should pursue it and mate it his.

  
'When I fall'

  
Alastor stopped dancing as he opened his eyes and looked onward towards the rest of the pentagram. He felt new, he felt like his first day in hell all over again and wanted to experience this new pursuit. Never had he thought he would be the one hunting but the thought of going after this made his chest swell with such a wondrous feeling that he couldn't help but want more. The start of tomorrow will be when it all begins and whether Husker proves him right or wrong the experience will be worth it.

  
'When I fall in love'

  
Time: 4:22

  
As Alastor spoke his final words, he felt a sting within his chest that caused him to freeze in his tracks. His shadowed seem to experience the same sensation as they all froze within the doorway of the roof entrance. Something wasn't right, something was causing pain within Alastor chest before suddenly his heart felt as if it were on fire. Alastor clenched his chest with his right hand avoiding using his claws as his face winced in the sudden pain. His legs felt weak as his left one began to give out causing him to kneel down. Alastor didn't know what was happening but he was in a dangerous spot, on the edge of his mansion with a single motion could cause him to fall to the ground. 

  
His breath began to shorten as the feelings he felt before started to feel strange to him and far more foreign than before he acknowledged them. They didn't feel like his own, they didn't have the longing of joy but of want and need similar to his hunger. His hands began to shake as his eyes started to turn to dials without his control and his mind began to be filled with static. The smile that he enjoyed started to feel sickening as he gave pressure in order to cause pain and begin to bleed from his mouth. Alastor struggled to gain a semblance of control, unknowing what is causing him to lose control leaving him to wonder if this happened to him before. Something within him felt like it was trying to take control of something, it felt unnatural and it crawled within him in a disgusting way.

  
As Alastor started to lose feeling within his body he suddenly was hit by the lightning strikes from his radio tower. Though it gave him back control the radio tower continued its assault on Alastor’s body causing him to black out and fall forward towards the ground below. He fell in front of the mansion doors unconscious as just as quickly as he fell the doors open with his shadows coming to his aid dragging him inside. The door closed once Alastor entered the dark halls of the mansion as their shadows circle their unconscious master not sure themselves what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor sings I Believe (When I Fall in Love It Will Be Forever) by Josh Groban.... Pattern? Yes
> 
> Time stamps and title cards are important clues. are key to figuring out what is happening. Actually, I leave too many clues in which sometimes I wonder if I am confusing people DX


End file.
